


KINKtober 2016

by Toast_Senpai



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Traits, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Boot Worship, Breathplay, Bukkake, Closet Sex, Costumes, Creampie, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Dream Sex, Erotic Electrostimulation, Exhibitionism, Fantasizing, Feelings, Glory Hole, Halloween Costumes, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Kinktober, Knotting, Lapdance, Leather, M/M, Masturbation, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Examination, Omorashi, Peer Pressure, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pole Dancing, Porn Watching, Public Sex, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Shibari, Shotgunning, Size Difference, Smoking, Smut, Sounding, Spanking, Sugar Daddy, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, Wax Play, foodplay, inumimi/inumusume, omegaverse elements, sploshing, wolf!Alex, wolf!Ross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 48,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8204473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_Senpai/pseuds/Toast_Senpai
Summary: Each chapter is a different kink and pairing. See notes before each chapter for more info.





	1. Spanking

**Author's Note:**

> All of this is just shameless smut. Expect short chapters. I just wanted to participate in this after I saw it on [tumblr](http://hashbrownsenpai.tumblr.com/post/151310934305/kinktober)
> 
> Day 1 – Spanking – Chris Trott/Alex Smith  
> Tags for this chapter: Spanking, Alcohol, Anal Sex

Normally, Alex didn’t much care for parties. But Lewis had just moved into a new flat (a very _nice_ new flat) and had invited everyone from the office over on Saturday night for a little house warming get together. Alex had wanted to say that he was busy, and then Lewis mentioned all the free alcohol, and who was Alex to say no to that? Plus, it wasn’t that cheap stuff. No, this was high quality shit that Lewis had splurged on. There was even a whole bunch of finger food that Lewis’ mom made and brought over.

And sure, the party started off quiet and full of nice conversation because Lewis’ parents were there and hell, Alex found Lewis’ dad to be pretty funny, and so it wasn’t hard to sit with him, a tall whiskey in hand. Trott and Ross had come with as well, and the three of them hovered around close to each other. It was turning out to be the placid evening that Lewis probably wanted it to be.

Then Lewis’ parents finally left hours later, and that’s when things got kicked up a notch.

Someone turned on the music, very loudly, and it was probably Ross judging by the genre. Then most of the lights where turned off for some unknown reason, and people started to dance. Alex was busy trying to finish his drink, but Turps sauntered over with a plate full of shot glasses and demanded a race, and who was Alex to refuse?

Trott was the referee. Alex and Turps slammed back the vodka shots like they were water. Somehow Alex was able to get one more than Turps, and was challenged to a rematch. And Alex, coxed by the now forming crowd, accepted.

That was how _he_ ended up drunk. As for Trott, Alex wasn’t sure, but he probably hadn’t had as much as him, although he still managed to get enough into his system to be giggly.

Alex stumbled to the bathroom, and when he was done, he bumped into Trott in the hallway.

“Whoa there,” Trott laughed into his chest. He looked up at Alex with a bright grin.

“What ya up to, Trotty?” Alex drawled.

“Was looking for _you_ ,” Trott said. He curled his hands into Alex’s shirt and stood up on his tiptoes. “Have you _seen_ Lewis’ room? It has this massive king sized bed.” Trott was only level with Alex’s neck, but it didn’t stop the man from placing a kiss to his Adam’s apple. “Why don’t we check it out?” Trott wiggled his eyebrows.

Alex knew _exactly_ where this was going, and he _really_ liked the idea. Especially since Trott was usually against this sort of thing.

“Sounds good to me,” Alex said, and let Trott lead him down the hallway.

The room was pitch black inside, and they didn’t bother to find a light. Trott shut the door behind them and pushed Alex towards where the bed probably was. It felt like it was in the middle of the room, but Alex couldn’t tell, nor did he care. They finally found it and climbed on. Alex reached out a hand in search of Trott, but all he caught was air.

Then he was forced onto his back, and hands were on his jeans, undoing the button and zip.

“You’re eager,” Alex slurred out, and he heard Trott huff a laugh above him.

“I guess so.”

Alex could still hear the pulse of the music vibrating against the walls, an energetic bassline driving whatever song was playing. Trott tugged his jeans and boxers down his legs where they got stuck on his shoes. That’s where they were left as Trott took a hold of his cock and started to work it over. He was being kissed a second later, all sloppy wet and tasting of booze. Alex moaned into Trott’s mouth, high off the alcohol and solid hits of the music. He got hard faster than he would ever admit to, but Trott was rarely this forward with him, especially not outside their own bedroom.

“I forgot to lock the door,” Trott said a moment later when he moved back.

“Who cares?” Alex sure didn’t. Let someone come in and see, he was too far gone at this point. And he’s sure Trott probably shrugged, because he didn’t say anything in response.

Then all the heat left Alex at once, and he heard shuffling around, the sound of a drawer, and then Trott was next to him, pressing at his shoulder to get him to turn onto his side. Alex did, and waited. Slicked fingers pressed between his ass cheeks and teased at his entrance before one slid in easily. Alex lazily stroked his cock, trying to pay attention, head a bit swimmy. The complete lack of light made everything just a little more intense.

Trott worked him open quickly, or maybe it wasn’t quickly, Alex couldn’t exactly tell how long it went on for, but Trott was able to get three fingers in. Once he had accomplished that, then they were gone. Trott moved in closer, chest to Alex’s back, and the heat of him was almost too much. They still had their shirts on, but it seeped through, and Alex remembered that when Trott got drunk he got unnaturally warm. But somehow it was still nice. It took him a moment to register that Trott was pushing into him, filling his insides with even _more_ heat.

“Shit,” Alex said, tongue feeling heavy.

“You good?” Trott asked once he was settled as deep as he could go.

“Just dandy,” Alex said. He laughed a little at his own words. “Go ahead, Trotty. Fuck away.”

There was breath on the back of his neck, then the nip of teeth that had Alex shivering. Trott pulled back slow, but his thrust in was quick. Alex gave a grunt, tightening his hand around the base of his cock. Trott did the same thing again, and a few more times until Alex was getting used to it. Then the pace changed, and Trott cut out all the slowness.

Trott was a little rougher with him, and Alex wasn’t complaining. After a while it felt like Trott was moving in time to the music, driving in deep, rubbing deliciously against his insides in that familiar way. Alex didn’t even notice that he was breathing so heavily until Trott shoved a couple fingers into his mouth. Alex traced over them with his tongue and then sucked. It was difficult not to bite down too hard, to have to concentrate when he was busy trying to just enjoy the feelings bouncing through his nerves.

Trott moved his hand away, and Alex gave a sigh. But then the sharp sound of his ass being smacked filled his ears, and Alex didn’t even notice the sting of it until a few seconds later.

“Did you just spank me?” Alex asked, voice rough.

“I sure did, sunshine.” Trott sounded far too pleased with himself, and he gave another swat to Alex’s ass, right on the fleshiest part. He waited a beat, and then did it again, and before Alex knew it, the hits were mimicking the thumps of the music.

They weren’t as firm as the first, but Alex felt each one, and combined with Trott’s cock settled within him, and his own hand back to fisting his cock, Alex thought that he couldn’t keep up with this for much longer, not while his head was spinning.

Trott mumbled something against his back, but Alex didn’t catch it. The blows slowed until Trott must have been getting close, because then they stopped completely and Trott put special attention on rolling his hips, grinding into Alex.

When Trott ran a hand lightly over his oversensitive ass cheek, Alex felt the swift rise of pleasure low in his gut, and before he really knew it he was coming. It spilled over his fist and Alex didn’t even care that it got onto Lewis’ bed sheets. He was too absorbed in his orgasm to think of anything else.

Trott pulled out of him at some point, thankfully, and Alex heard the drawn out moan against his back, and he wondered if Trott got come onto his shirt. If he did, no one would probably notice.

Alex wanted to lay there and go to sleep, thoroughly fucked out, but Trott was struggling to get his jeans back up over his thighs, so Alex helped him. Then he turned and found Trott’s shoulders, and held him still while he accidentally knocked his head into Trott’s nose, before finding his lips.

Trott hummed against his mouth, and even the sound of the door opening didn’t bother him.

“Trott, Smith, you in here?” Ross’ voice.

Trott pulled away from Alex’s insistent mouth. “Yup.”

“What are you guys doin’?”

“Naughty stuff,” Alex supplied, before he tried to rotate and look at where the low light was spilling into the room. He could barely make out Ross’ shadowed figure.

“Everyone’s almost gone,” Ross said. “We should probably call someone to get us.”

“Good idea,” Trott said, and Alex thought that a little too quick of him.

But then he remembered what they had done, and how it wouldn’t be the _best_ thing in the world to get caught. They had time to leave the scene of the crime before Lewis even realized that it was them that left the mess. So Alex forced himself to leave the comfortable warmth of the bed and let Trott and Ross lead the way back to the main part of the flat.

It wasn’t until the next day that Alex and Trott both got a very angry text about some suspicious stains and an empty threat that they were going to be fired. Alex didn’t bother replying. It had been worth it.


	2. Dirty Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 - Dirty Talk - Sips/Ross

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags added: Phone sex, dirty talk, masturbation

The sudden ringing of Ross' phone pulled him out of his comfortable sleep. He threw a hand towards the noise and after a moment felt the smooth corner of his cell. Without checking who was calling, he accepted it and brought it to his ear. 

He yawned by way of greeting. 

On the other end of the line, a voice said, "Did I wake you up?"

It was Sips. Ross rolled onto his back and stretched out his legs. 

"You sure did," Ross said, and coughed a little to clear his throat. "What time is it?" 

"Only one. Thought you'd still be up."

Ross hummed. "Had the chance so I went to bed early."

The line was silent, and Ross wondered if Sips had hung up. But then Sips said, "Sorry for bothering you."

"It's fine." Ross rubbed at his eyes. "Was there something you wanted to talk about?"

"Just wanted to hear your voice is all." 

Ross couldn't hold back his smile. "You were in Bristol yesterday. Didn't you hear enough of it?" Sips had been on a three hour livestream with them, as well as recorded a bunch of different videos. They had all spent the whole day with each other. Ross was sure the man was sick of him. 

"Nope," Sips said happily. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of listening to the three of you talk shit and make weird noises. It's what I look forward to most when I visit." 

"How sweet of you." Ross knew Sips wasn't lying, though. 

"You bet."

Again, a lull fell over them. Ross closed his eyes and sighed, still feeling tired, but not enough to be able to go back to sleep right away. Rarely did he get phone calls from Sips.

"So what's the  _real_  reason you called?" Ross asked. 

"I already told you," Sips said, and this time his voice was a little lower, somehow different. "Wanted to hear your voice."

Ross laughed a little. "I see." He ran a hand through his messy hair. "Is there anything specific you want me to say?"

"I might have some ideas," and that sounded like a tease, an offer perhaps, or maybe even a sort of a challenge. 

Ross licked his lips and raised an eyebrow, even though he knew Sips couldn't see. "Yeah?" There was a flare of excitement that went through him. 

"Yeah," Sips breathed. "Turns out I actually have a  _lot_  of ideas."

"About what?" Ross already knew. 

"About what I'd like to do to you," Sips murmured, and to Ross the words were coated in arousal. 

"You were just here," Ross said. "You could have done anything you wanted."

The response was quick and filled with impatience. "You know it doesn't work like that."

"Sadly." Ross set a hand on his chest. "So, if you  _could_ , what would you do?"

"Does Ross wanna hear all of my dirty desires?" Sips sounded amused. Ross could picture the exact face he was most likely making. 

"How could I possibly say no?"

Ross could hear some shifting on the line, and took the opportunity to switch the phone to his other ear, leaving his right hand free. He was thankful, just this once, that he lived alone. 

"Where do I start... Remember yesterday, when Trott and Alex went to go get food, and we were alone?"

"After we just got done playing smash bros and were still on the couch?"

"Yeah. Before Lewis came in."

Ross made a noise of agreement. He had been pressed against Sips' side on the very end of the couch. The four of them fit comfortably on the large sofa, but since everyone insisted on spreading their legs, they ended up being closer than they needed to be. 

"Well, I remember thinking how easy it would've been to kiss you. You were sitting there, just staring at the screen, and I almost said your name. And then you would have looked at me, I think, and if I didn't have much self-control, I would have let myself do it."

That sounded wonderful to Ross, actually. He's wanted to kiss Sips for a long time now. 

"You should have," Ross found himself saying quietly. 

"Hmm, yeah, I should have." He heard Sips exhale slowly. "You don't know how many times I've thought about those perfect lips of yours."

Ross was flattered. He thought his lips to be pretty boring and nothing special. "Oh?" was all he could bring himself to say. 

"Mhm. They would be nice to kiss. But also nice for other things."

Ross knew Sips was skilled in being a giant tease and he was really putting it to work right now.

"Other things?" Ross asked, just because he could. "Like what?" 

"Bet you could put them to good use somewhere."

Now Sips was just purposely circling the subject. Not that Ross minded; it was strangely seductive, in an almost laughable way. 

"Yeah?" Ross said, and he drew it out, deepened his voice, kept it quiet. "Where do you want them?"

"I think they'd look fantastic wrapped around my dick," Sips said. "Feel amazing too."

Ross swallowed roughly, and he slid his hand under the blankets to trace along the elastic of his boxers. "More like your dick would look fantastic in my mouth," Ross said. "Taste amazing too." He couldn't help but grin. He may not be the most talented at this, but he had been around Trott and Alex for years, and so his abilities had improved significantly. 

"You wanna suck me off? Have me fuck that pretty mouth of yours?" 

Ross bit his lip and rubbed his hardening cock through his boxers. 

"Yeah, I want it. I want to choke on your dick."

Sips hummed, as if in thought. "You touching yourself yet?"

"Yup," Ross said, and shoved his hand inside his underwear. He gripped his cock, kept the strokes slow. A low moan rumbled up from his chest and he was sure Sips heard it. "You too?"

"Have been since before I even called you."

"Oh?" This piqued Ross' interest. "So that's why you called, right?"

"You got me. I just happened to be getting off and thinking about you, and thought why not give you a call?" Sips groaned, and it sounded muffled. "Shit."

"You getting close already?" Ross teased. He didn't have much room to talk, though. He thumbed over the head of his cock, smearing the precome around. 

"It's been almost half an hour."

"Surely you've gone longer." 

"It's because it's you." He heard the way Sips' breathing picked up, how it was a little more labored. "Fuck, I really want your mouth on me."

"Next time you're here, I promise I'll make it happen," Ross said, and he was actually looking forward to it. 

"Mmm, Ross is too good to me."

The line was then filled with panting, and Ross added to it. He pumped his cock, head filled with their conversation and how much he  _really_  wished Sips was there right now, because he wanted nothing more than to push the man down and swallow him whole. 

"I'm close," Ross muttered. He pressed the phone harder to his ear. 

"Come for me, baby," and Sips' voice was desperate and heavy, and it was just enough to tip Ross over the edge. 

" _Fuck_ ," Ross hissed and came into his hand. 

"God, you sound so sexy," Sips groaned. "Dammit." He sounded defeated, like to come was to lose, and Ross gave a small laugh. "Shut up," Sips moaned, and Ross knew that Sips was finished. 

They were quiet for a little while, calming down from the high. Finally, Ross pulled his hand from his boxers and held it above the covers. 

"Now I have to get up," Ross complained. 

"Why?" 

"Got come on my hand and no tissues in my room."

"Ah. Rookie mistake." Ross could hear the smugness in his voice. "Well, I should let you get cleaned up and back to sleep."

"You get some sleep too."

"All right."

"G'night, Sips."

"Night, Ross."

Ross clicked end call. Then he gave a loud sigh and got out of bed to wash his hand. 


	3. Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 - Public - Turps/Lewis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not your conventional public, but it's still public.  
> Tags added: Blow Jobs, Public Sex

_Thursday, Deck Rippers Livestream_

 

Turps sat in the livestream room, a bottle of cider in hand. They had been live for a while now, and were finally in the last hour home stretch. Lewis had went for a break, and Turps was left alone. He brought the cider to his mouth and took a drink. Hearthstone was open on his computer, and he was waiting for his opponent to play some cards.

The door opened silently, and Turps looked toward it. Lewis stood there with a finger held up in front of his lips. Turps was tempted to ask what was going on, but he stayed quiet. He couldn’t resist raising an eyebrow when Lewis sank to his knees.

At first, Turps thought that Lewis must have dropped something, or had possibly left something down there on the floor that he wanted to retrieve. In the game it became his turn, so he refocused on the screen.

“That should do it,” Turps said to the three thousand people watching. “I have this one in the bag.” He leaned back a little, and glanced over at where Lewis had been a moment ago, but the man was gone.

Turps wondered if Lewis had left again. But then something grabbed his ankle, and he jumped a little bit. A quick glance down between his spread legs revealed Lewis.

He opened his mouth to question what the hell Lewis was doing _under_ the table on the dirty floor, but Lewis shook his head and again signaled for him to stay quiet. So Turps tried to play it off and swiftly took another long drink of the cider.

A donation came in, and he read it, scooting forward a little so that he could only see the top of the table. As Lewis placed a hand onto his thigh, Turps shot a peek at the preview screen just to make sure that his lower half was not in the camera. He looked back at his computer and took his turn, trying to concentrate as best he could on making the right move.

The hand on his thigh slid up until it rested over his crotch. Turps didn’t know what Lewis thought he was going to be doing _on a livestream_ of all places, but he wasn’t completely opposed to whatever it was. It was dangerous, and pretty stupid, but he had had one too many ciders tonight and was in a quality mood.

Turps shifted back a little, trying to make more room for Lewis. The hand on his jeans went for the button, undid it, and then brought the zipper down. Turps almost tried to look, but he acted as though he was fixated on the game in front of him. His rogue had more health than the priest, but his current cards were no good. He would probably lose the game, but he stayed hopeful and told the audience that he was sure he’d pull a good card next turn.

Under the table, Lewis palmed at his cock through his briefs before pulling back the sides of the fly and slipping it out. Lewis’ hands were cold, but the softness of them made up for it. His long fingers teased at the flaccid flesh, and Turps realized that he was being far more quiet than usual.

“We need to try to make those big plays, you guys,” Turps rambled. But then he said, “I wonder where Lewis has gone off to. He must have went to get food. Hope he brings me back something.” That should do it… possibly. Hopefully. But even if things seemed a little off, with any luck the watchers would blame it on the alcohol.

Which he was running out of. Turps took another drink, a much smaller one, trying to make the bottle last. He almost choked on the liquid though when he felt a wet tongue lap at him. It was a bit embarrassing how quickly his cock started to get hard, but it had to be because of his lowered inhibitions, the rush of having thousands of people watching, and that anyone could walk into the livestream room at any time.

Also Sam was there, running this whole show from not too far away.

Turps forced himself to keep his breathing regular, even as Lewis circled his tongue around the head. Another donation came in so he read it. He didn’t stumble over any of the words as Lewis took his cock further into his mouth, and the heat was wonderful. Too distracting. It was getting more difficult for him to care about the game.

But he had to _appear_ to care, since there was a large group of people to entertain, and that large group of people did not need to be informed about what Lewis was doing under the table between his legs. He thought to make some sort of joke out of it, but maybe that would be too heavy handed, and now he was just overthinking it. Turps purposely misplayed, then apologized for it. The chat exploded with failfish and yogdad emotes.

Then Lewis started sucking, and Turps didn’t know if he was really going to be able to keep his composure. If he wasn’t being watched, it probably wouldn’t be a big deal. Well, okay, Lewis giving him a blowjob was _kind of_ a big deal, but if they were alone it would be a different kind of big deal. Turps took in a sharp breath when Lewis very lightly pressed his teeth down, and he coughed to cover it up. “Damn, guys, this isn’t looking good for me,” Turps said, and then he smiled because it applied to both the game and his current physical condition.

He kept himself as still as he could, chin in hand, mouse pointer clicking around on the hearthstone board. He said some random little things about what move would be the best to play, just something to give the audience to listen to. Lewis finally started to add some movement, and the slick slid of lips along his cock was delightful madness. Turps prayed the microphone wouldn’t pick up on any questionable noises, but he thought that if he kept talking, kept up the wordy commentary, then no one would know any better.

In his ear, Sam’s voice came through, and his heart leapt to his throat because he had forgotten about him being there. Sam said something about the music, but Turps was having a difficult time paying any attention to what it was, because Lewis had wrapped his hand around the lower half of his cock, added much needed friction where his mouth couldn’t reach. “Sure, Sam,” Turps said, and it was maybe a good enough response.

Turps leaned further over the table, seemingly _really_ interested in the game he was playing. Well, the game he was quickly losing. His rogue had five health left, and there were only three cards he could play. He was starting to get messy now, and the chat was complaining. “Now, now, guys, settle down, it’s all right. If I can just get some draw then I can turn this around.” It was a big lie, and everyone knew it.

Lewis started to suck much harder than before, and Turps could only imagine what the man must look like, those long limbs crammed underneath the table like he was, mouth stuffed with cock. It had to have been that image graciously supplied by his brain that pushed him to the limit, because he was gritting his teeth and coming down Lewis’ throat a moment later just as his opponent played a final move, resulting in his exactly lethal death.

Turps stared with unfocused eyes at the computer screen, feeling sated and not at all unhappy at the defeat of the game. Lewis was even nice enough to shove him back into his underwear and do up his jeans for him. “I let you all down.” He saw the endless stream of bright red rips in the chat and shrugged. “We all make mistakes.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lewis crawl out from under the table and stand. He went to the door and slipped out it, but came back a moment later holding two bottles of cider. He shut the door loudly, and so Turps turned to look at him.

“Where’ve you been? Gone for a leisurely wank in the toilet?”

“Sorry,” Lewis said with a grin. “Got caught up talking to Duncan and Sjin.”

“They’re more important than the lovely fans? You record with those guys every day, at least give these good people a few hours of your time.” Turps took the bottle of cider that was offered to him and went to work on the top.

“I give them plenty of my time,” Lewis said, and sat down with a sigh. He picked up his headphones and put them on. “Did you win any games while I was gone?”

“Nope,” Turps said, and it took every bit of willpower he had _not_ to look over at Lewis, because he knew that the man probably had some sort of smug look on his face. Damn bastard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya know, turps is pretty fun to write.


	4. Bukkake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 – Bukkake – Trott+Ross+Smith/Harry  
> Tags added: bukkake, porn watching, hand jobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if it needs to be a warning or not but there are very brief mentions of hetero oral sex in this. because ya know. porn.

He had started it, if only by accident.

Harry had been careless… well, more that he had just been tired, horny, and working far too late at the office. He _could_ have just waited until he got home, but he had said ‘fuck it’ and took out his phone, opening up a somewhat frequented website. He did not have anything specific in mind, so he browsed the newest videos.

He was alone in the room, computer on and an image open in photoshop that would eventually become a Hat Films thumbnail. After this little break, of course.

Harry’s eyes landed on a foreign word that took him a moment to register. Once it did, he raised an eyebrow, then shrugged. There was a first for everything, and he was sure he could find _some_ pleasure in the video.

He got comfortable in the chair, leaned back, and held his ridiculously large phone up with his left hand. He was already semi-hard in his tight skinny jeans, and rubbed himself through the rough fabric. He pressed play, and the video loaded in a meager 480p. But that’s how it always was on free sites, so complaining was useless.

Harry wouldn’t say he was necessarily into Japanese women, but he wasn’t in a state to be picky. He told himself that porn was porn, and he was merely watching it for the sex acts themselves. So he continued on, but couldn’t help skipping the video ahead by several minutes, just to get to a more action filled part. In truth, he probably didn’t _need_ to be watching porn, but he had felt a strong desire to. However, why wasn’t he trying to control those urges?

With a sigh, he refocused on the video, to the clothed woman kneeling on the floor, surrounded by four men. He didn’t get off on seeing people in degrading scenes, but there was something appealing to him, like what it would feel like to be in that woman’s position. Harry’s lips twitched into a half smile. What _would_ it be like to be surrounded by several hard cocks, all pushing close to his face, begging to be touched and sucked? Three would be perfect- one in each hand, the other in his mouth.

That thought caused a thrill to run through him. He watched the men in the video tug on their dicks, the woman sitting impatiently, reaching out to touch what she could. Harry worked at the fastenings of his jeans as he forwarded the video a little more. He brought out his own aching cock, relieved that it was finally free from the snug constraints.

The woman in the video got a mouthful of dick, and Harry was beyond envious. He ran his tongue over his teeth, wondering what the solid flesh would feel like, how salty the precome, how musky the smell. This fantasizing was perhaps a slight problem, but he didn’t care, especially not right now.

A tiny bit more forwarding because honestly, he was too far on edge, fist sliding quickly over his leaking cock. And probably he should have locked the door and turned off the lights before he started, or went to the bathroom, _or_ just not have done this in the first place, because several things all happened in quick succession.

The video was just getting to the best part, and Harry was going to participate in the climax, but the door opened. Startled, Harry jumped, and his phone dropped from his sweaty hand. Being tired, his reflexes were delayed, and his jeans _too damn tight_ to fit a full on erection back into, and so he kept a hand over it, sat up, and tried to scoot closer to the table.

But the evidence was right side up on the floor in front of Trott. Behind him stood Ross and Smith, one at each shoulder, and all three looked from the still playing video to Harry, surprise clear on their faces.

“Um,” Harry stuttered, mind frantically scrambling to come up with some hilarious meme-inspired excuse as to why he had been watching porn _and_ jerking off to it. In the office, late at night.

But he could only remain hunched over, unbearably hard as Trott picked up his phone. Harry turned, pushed his forehead onto the table, trying to will away his persistent erection. But even though he had been caught, Trott, Smith, and Ross were three guys he found incredibly attractive, and that added to his embarrassment even more. He refused to move, body locked tense.

A warm hand touched the back of his neck lightly. It almost felt reassuring, somehow. He heard the shuffling of feet, and then silence. Harry thought that he should realistically face his friends, since he _had_ been caught. Maybe he could play it all off, give them a funny smile, and laugh a little. And then make a hasty escape.

Harry didn’t get to do any of that though, because the hand on his neck travelled upward into his messy hair. It gave a slight tug, and Harry resigned himself to raise his head. Trott was next to him, and their eyes met.

“I didn’t know you were into this kind of thing,” Trott said, sounding genuinely interested as he set Harry’s phone onto the table. The video was paused, and the still shot was a close-up image of the woman’s face covered in come.

Harry felt his own face redden, and he gave a swift shrug. “I ain’t, really. Just clicked on it ‘cause it seemed interestin’ is all.” Which was… partly true. Mostly.

Trott removed his hand from Harry’s shaggy curls.

Smith asked, “Are you _sure_ you don’t want to do that kind of thing?”

“Seems like something you’d enjoy,” Ross pitched in.

“Guys,” Harry said, “I’ve never even…”

“Want to change that?” Trott asked, and he definitely sounded serious.

Harry’s eyes went wide, a bit stunned at those words.

Ross pulled the chair away from the table and spun it around. Trott stood in front of him, Ross and Smith to either side. Trott pointed to the floor, right at his feet, and Harry wasted no time as he dropped onto his knees, just as the woman in the video had done. All three stood around him, a hand in their trousers, and Harry felt saliva accumulate in his mouth. He refused to play with himself anymore for fear that he would finish.

His tiredness had subsided, and he sat with his long legs folded underneath himself, anticipation building. He swept his eyes past each man. They were all _looking_ at him, and a certain shyness crept into his chest. Harry drew his vision back down and stared at Trott’s shoes.

Then there was a warm press against his cheek. Harry turned, and his lips slid across the tip of Smith’s cock. He stayed there, and hesitantly poked out his tongue. Smith took a quick draw of breath, and Harry opened his mouth. He only got the head between his lips when he felt soft heat against his neck, and he could just see that Ross had moved much closer. Harry raised his left hand and wrapped it around Ross’ cock, loving the weight of it in his palm.

Smith tried to shove himself in further, but Trott stepped forward and Harry was pulled away by his hair, Trott’s grip in it once again.

“Open up, Barry,” Trott said, and placed his cock at Harry’s mouth. Harry did as he was told, and opened it as wide as he could. Trott slid in with a satisfied purr.

Harry felt bad for having abandoned Smith, so his right hand gripped the hard flesh firmly. He was hit with the thought-up image from earlier, and it made him feel giddy. He stared up at Trott as he sucked on his cock, letting Trott slide it in and out at his own pace. Both his hands jerked Smith and Ross at the same time, and it was all at the peak of being overwhelming. But he would endure it, because this had been one of his semi-long term fantasies, having all the hat boys together like this, being able to taste them and feel them.

“Pretty lucky we stayed late to get that video done,” Smith said.

Harry hummed, and Trott moaned, hand tightening in his hair.

“Who woulda thought we’d catch Barry in the act,” Ross mused.

“He’s a good boy, our Barry,” Trott praised, and Harry felt a sense of pride, even if he had been doing something so stupid. Trott slid out of his mouth completely. He weaved his fingers into Harry’s bangs and moved them to the side. He set his cock against Harry’s forehead, right in the middle. “You ready?” he asked.

Harry didn’t get a chance to reply. With a low groan, Trott’s come hit is forehead and ran down along his nose before dripping onto his lap. Trott smeared around what was left, then took a step back and admired his work. Harry didn’t think the feeling of it too bad. In fact, he kind of liked it, being marked this way.

The cocks in his hands moved in, and he had to close his eyes lest he be prodded with them. They weren’t quite touching him, but they were near enough. He sped up his jerking, adding a little wrist action. He heard Ross’ and Smith’s breathing pick up, and he was determined to get them to come at the same time, even though he knew it to be unlikely.

Smith came first, and Harry felt the thick substance hit his eye, coating his lid and lashes. Then Smith pushed the head down and across his lips and Harry couldn’t help but lick them to get a taste. While he was distracted, a stream of Ross’ seed fell onto his cheek, slid down his jaw, and onto his neck. Harry let go of the spent cocks and cracked open his left eye.

He looked at Trott and said, a little hoarsely, “Take a picture. I wanna see.”

No one made a move at first, but then Smith picked up Harry’s phone and handed it to Trott. Harry stayed still for the picture, then eagerly took it from Trott’s hands when it was offered. He examined his face as closely as he could with just one eye, and it made his breath catch. He wasn’t _covered_ , but there was a significant amount of translucent white jizz in various places. It was strange, but definitely arousing. He hardly had to touch himself before he was coming into his fist, choking on a moan. Harry stared at the picture, wondering what he should do with it. It seemed a waste to delete it.

“Hey,” Trott said, placing a hand on Harry’s shoulder. Harry looked up at him and Trott offered a smile. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Harry stood on shaky legs. He put his phone into his back pocket before stuffing himself into his jeans. Trott kept a hold of him as Smith and Ross led the way to the bathroom. Harry resolved that maybe he didn’t have to keep the picture, not if the lads were up for doing this again. Which, he guessed, they probably were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don’t look at me like that, i know this was filthy. i don’t think there’s even any fic out there with barry in it… lord forgive me, i’ve ruined this sweet meme-loving child.


	5. Humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 – Humiliation – Trott/Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tag added: verbal humiliation

Ross had only started to notice it after the videos were recorded, while he was going through the footage. Trott and Alex would get into their usual back and forth insults while playing GTA, and Ross would find himself siding with Alex in a way to gang up on Trott. But as he listened back to their conversation, he recognized a shift that was happening. After first, Alex had fought back against every taunt, every name he was called, and would throw the same thing or worse at Trott. But gradually, Ross noticed an acceptance of sort from Alex. Of course, it wasn’t a full acceptance, but it was there. His remarks weren’t quite as vicious as they had been at the start. Sometimes he would get quiet after a particularly sharp comment. It was subtle, and Ross wondered if he was overthinking the whole thing.

Then, on a recording day of Old Fashion Bashin’, Ross seen something curious.

All three were on the couch, closely pressed together, controllers in hand. Alex sat in the middle of them, and was heavily focused on the game. Everyone was their usual self, and Ross was in the zone. Their fingers mashed the buttons a little too hard. Just a regular gameplay session for them.

When Trott successfully got a kill on Alex, he said, “Ha! You went down like the little bitch you are.”

Ross hardly paid any mind to it, but after a moment he noted how quiet Alex was, that the man hadn’t even responded. Ross glanced at him, and he swore there was the faintest blush high on his cheeks. It was probably nothing, but he didn’t know for sure.

But the next time was much more concerning. At least, to Ross it seemed like it was.

They had been on stream, doing some GTA freeroam. He and Alex had been on a particularly unfair killing spree, mowing down Trott every time they got the chance. It was pretty hilarious, and Trott was getting increasingly annoyed. Each time they killed him, with laughs and continual teases, Trott’s complaints got more and more angry.

Until finally, after Alex ran Trott over in his car, Trott let out a particularly frustrated noise. “Smith, you fucking piece of shit, _stop_ killing me on sight. You’re ruining the stream, you worthless cunt.” There was an edge to his voice, and it sounded like he was serious.

Ross thought nothing of the remark itself until Alex said nothing in retort, which was strange, even for him, since he usually always gave some sort of a response. After that, Alex kept to himself for the rest of the stream. He didn’t join in with Ross’ harassment of Trott and other players, and he hardly offered any meaningful reply to donations. Even when prompted by Trott, Alex just shrugged him off and kept playing the game.

So when the stream ended, Ross got up and went over to Alex’s space. He rested his arms on top of the divider and looked at Alex with a raised eyebrow.

“You okay?” Ross asked.

“Hm?” Alex seemed out of it. “Just… tired, I guess.”

Ross didn’t buy that. Alex had had so much energy before being yelled at by Trott. And now he was sitting stiffly, which wasn’t like him, with his chair rolled up tight to his desk.

“If you say so…” Ross didn’t want to bother him about it more.

He moved over to Trott’s side, and signaled for his friend to follow him out of the room. Trott closed the door quietly behind him, and Ross leaned back against the wall.

Before he could mention it, Trott did. “I noticed,” Trott said. “Alex is acting weird.”

“Well, he was fine until you scolded him. Maybe you hit a nerve?”

“Possibly.” Trott looked almost thoughtful. “Or it’s something else.”

Ross didn’t know what Trott was referring to, and he was going to ask, but Lewis stopped by and started to chat them up.

It wasn’t until next week that everything was laid out on the table.

They hadn’t even been playing a game this time. It was in the middle making of one of those short livestream announcement videos. Ross used his phone to record while Alex and Trott took turns saying words to make up a sentence. Except Alex kept stumbling over his part, and after the fourth failed take Trott was beginning to get irked. It was supposed to be a quick video since they had a hundred other things that they needed to do before the stream in an hour.

Ross didn’t think the words were _that_ hard to memorize, but they must have been to Alex. Trott demanded that they get it right this time. Ross pushed record and they started, rattling through it, and it was sounding good. But then Alex messed up on the time (didn’t he always?) and Trott blew up at him.

“For _fuck’s_ sake, Smith, how hard is it to remember that we stream at five on Tuesday? I bet you’re doing this on purpose, you twat. It’s seven words, there’s no fucking way you can’t remember seven fucking words.” Trott frowned. “You’re wasting what little time we have.”

Alex kind of just stood there. He said, “Mate, I swear I’m not-”

“Not what?” Trott interrupted. He stepped closer to Alex. “Are you sure you don’t enjoy making me angry?”

And Ross got to see the bright red blush bloom up along Alex’s pale neck. It spread across his face and he looked at the floor, and Ross couldn’t understand what was affecting Alex so much.

When Trott said, “That’s part of it, isn’t it? But not all.” it finally clicked into place.

Ross lowered his phone. “You like it when he tells you off,” Ross said slowly. He watched Alex swallow hard, throat bobbing. He looked a bit nervous.

Before anymore could be said on it, Trott grabbed Ross’ phone and recorded himself saying when the stream was. Then he shoved it back at Ross and told him to upload it. “Let’s get to the livestream room and set up.” And that was that.

Friday night Ross was the only witness to it. Trott asked both of them to stay late. After everyone was gone and all the lights had been turned off, theirs was the lone room still lit. Ross stood with his arms folded and watched Alex fidget on the sofa. Trott was in front of Alex, and the air seemed somewhat charged. Ross felt like there was some clear tension between his two friends.

“Admit it,” Trott said suddenly. “Admit that you like when I call you a bitch.”

Alex wrung his hands together, and he was partially hunched forward. “I like it,” Alex said quietly.

“You like _what_?” Trott ordered, and Alex lowered his head.

“I like when you call me a bitch.”

Ross wondered where this was going. He knew Alex could lash back at any moment, or leave, or stand up and tell Trott that he was through with being ridiculed. But this seemed to be different, in some such way. Ross didn’t know for sure, but possibly Alex was _enjoying_ this. Trott as well. Ross could only watch and listen as an outsider.

“What if I called you a slut, or a whore? You like those too?” Trott’s voice was even and firm. It was becoming surreal to Ross. He couldn’t take his eyes off Alex.

“Yeah,” Alex mumbled. He shifted and crossed his arms over his lap, still leaned forward.

“Look at me,” Trott snapped. It took a moment, but Alex gradually looked up and met Trott’s eyes. “Do you get off on this?”

Ross found that he had been holding his breath. He let it out quietly.

“…Maybe,” Alex said. But then he bit his lip, tried to glance around the room. He looked at Ross only briefly. “Yes,” he admitted.

“You’re hard right now, aren’t you? You’re such a slut, getting turned on in front of Ross.”

Alex nodded. Ross was a little surprised at that, although he knew that Alex had to have been finding some sort of pleasure in Trott’s words.

Trott raised a hand and set it on Alex’s head. He carded his fingers through Alex’s hair. “Good boy,” he praised lightly. “I think that’s enough for tonight.”

With that, the mood shifted. Smith stood from the couch and left the room. Trott sighed loudly and stretched, and then turned to Ross.

“Well, that was something,” Ross said.

“It’s… interesting,” Trott agreed. Ross noticed the little smile on his lips. “I better go make sure Alex isn’t crying in the bathroom.”

“I’m sure he’s doing the opposite of crying.”

“Probably. Still a good idea to check, though.”

Ross watched Trott leave, and he wondered if he would have the privilege to witness such a thing again.


	6. Size Difference and Creampie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 & 7 – Size Difference & Creampie – Alex/Lewis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags added: Size Difference, Creampie  
> Combined two days bc im lazy

_EGX - After the School Daze Show_

After the successful School Daze performance, everyone went out for dinner and drinks to celebrate. Turps bought everyone a round, and it went on from there until it was getting too late into the evening. They all made it back to the hotel and went their separate ways. Except Alex and Lewis, who were the only ones that had their rooms on the fifth floor.

They staggered into the elevator and Alex pushed the correct button. He leaned against the wall, feeling the pleasant buzz of alcohol in his system. He let his eyes drop closed, but then Lewis bumbled into him, face to his chest.

With a laugh, Lewis said, “Sometimes I forget how tall you are.”

Alex gave a lopsided smile. “You’re just tiny. And super light.”

“I wasn’t expecting you to pick me up like that! You really surprised me.”

“Well, you were trying to walk around with a blindfold on and you almost fell off stage. Couldn’t let you get hurt.”

Lewis’ big eyes were shining in the bright elevator lights as he looked up at Alex, still pressed against his front. The lift dinged, and the doors slid open.

Lewis turned and Alex followed him out. Lewis’ room was only a few doors down.

“You want to hang out for a bit?” he asked.

Alex shrugged. “Sure, why not.” He wasn’t tired yet. Lewis took his time finding the keycard, then unlocked the door and went inside. Alex glanced around and gave a low whistle. “This is pretty nice.”

“What can I say, I like big beds,” Lewis said.

Alex grinned. “Bet that’s not the only big thing you like.”

Lewis hummed and crowded close to Alex, once again in front of him. “You got that right.” He reached up and slid a hand down Alex’s chest. Lewis bit his bottom lip, and Alex thought that the man was much too enticing for his own good.

Alex leaned down and kissed Lewis’ tempting mouth. Lewis purred against his lips, and draped his arms over Alex’s shoulders. Alex walked Lewis backwards until he was against the nearest wall. He ground their crotches together, and groaned at the rough rub of denim on his growing erection.

Lewis’ mouth was soft and filled with the sharp taste of gin. Alex licked into it, and wedged a hand between Lewis and the wall. He grabbed at Lewis’ ass, his hands big enough to cover almost the entire area. When they broke apart, they were both breathing heavily, and Alex couldn’t help dipping his head to nip at Lewis’ long neck.

Alex must have found a sensitive spot, because Lewis squirmed against him, stuttering a high laugh. Alex moved away just enough to get a hand to the front of Lewis’ jeans, and he made quick work of the fastenings. He helped Lewis step out of them and was only mildly surprised that there was no underwear in his way.

Before he was able to get a hold of Lewis, the man ducked out of his reach. “Let me grab some lube.”

Alex laughed. “Who the fuck brings lube to a convention?”

Lewis dug around in his duffle bag. “I always bring a whole bunch of shit, just in case.”

“In case of what? Spontaneous sex?”

“What do you think we’re doing right now?” Lewis asked, and he held up the bottle

“True,” Alex agreed.

“Shit,” Lewis said. “I don’t have any condoms.”

Alex shrugged. “I don’t care either way.”

“Well, it helps with cleanup, but I don’t much mind without.”

He walked over to Alex, looking somewhat silly in just his button up. Alex easily scooped Lewis up and returned them to the section of wall they had been at before. Lewis wrapped his legs around Alex’s waist for support so that Alex could get his own cock free from his pants.

“Gimme some,” Alex said, and held out a hand. Lewis squirted a good amount of the clear gel into his palm and Alex rubbed it onto his fingers. Lewis chucked the bottle to the floor. Alex trailed his fingers to Lewis’ ass and curled them into the snug entrance. Lewis moaned into his ear, clinging to him.

Once Alex deemed Lewis ready, he removed his fingers and hoisted Lewis a little higher. He lined up his cock and brought Lewis onto him smoothly. Lewis was warm all over, but inside of him was scorching. Alex gripped Lewis under his thighs, then raised and lowered him, the motion fluid. Lewis’s slight frame felt practically weightless to Alex, and he had no problem moving Lewis along with his thrusts.

Alex slowly came to realize that they weren’t even touching the wall, what with Lewis stuck to his front. The whines in his ear caused a sense of desperation to run through him, and there just wasn’t enough power behind his movement.

“Hold on,” Alex warned, and spun them from the wall. Alex set Lewis on the bed before he flipped the man over, pushing his chest down into the mattress and keeping his ass up. Alex sunk back inside of him, and it was far deeper than before.

Lewis let out a particularly loud keening noise, and Alex leaned over him, put a hand over his mouth and told him he had to stay quiet. But Lewis grabbed at Alex’s hand and pried it away, panting and gulping in air.

Alex’s drives had more force, and the angle was better. He covered Lewis’ bony hips with his hands and put enough pressure on them to cause perfect little fingerprint bruises that would last into the next day.

Alex knew he was close, and that he should probably pull out now, but he couldn’t stop slamming home, the slippery heat too inviting.

Luckily, Lewis gasped, “Come inside me.”

And Alex was all for that, so he let himself go. He kept Lewis’ ass right up against him as his orgasm spilled out, and he gave a few more thrusts, stirring it up.

He waited like that, and told Lewis to finish himself off. Lewis grabbed his cock and after a few pulls had a handful of his own seed. Alex backed out slowly, watching intently as the thick whiteness lazily slid out. Alex kept a hand on Lewis’ hip, and the other went to catch the come before it could land on the bed. There wasn’t an overly abundant amount of it, but enough that it put on its own little show, and if Alex wasn’t as spent as he was he’d be up for another round.

“How’s it going back there?” Lewis asked, voice rough.

“All good,” Alex answered. He swiped a thumb across Lewis’ hole before he pushed him down. Lewis rolled over, and they both looked at their cupped hands.

“We should probably go take a shower,” Lewis suggested. “Unless you want to hold onto that all night.”

Alex said, “Usually I just rub it into my skin, like lotion.”

Lewis looked slightly alarmed. “You serious?” Alex couldn’t hold back a laugh.

“I’m just kidding. I’ve only done it once.”

Lewis swatted at Alex’s chest, but he laughed as well.


	7. Leather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 – Leather – Ross/Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags added: Leather, Anal Fingering

The gloves had been a splurge on his part. They had been £43 and were made of dyed black deerskin leather, incredibly soft and durable. Ross thought that they would be good for the upcoming winter months when he’d be travelling to the office every day. He slipped one on, snug against his hand, the fit just right. He pet the leather and it was silky smooth beneath his fingertips. After he had a good feel, he took it off and left the pair on the coffee table.

\---

When Alex came over that weekend he found the gloves right away.

“Mate, these are some nice fuckin’ gloves,” he said, and tried to put them on. His hands were just a tad too big, though.

“Don’t stretch them out, I just got them.” Ross plucked the gloves from Alex. “They’re made of North American deerskin.”

Alex whistled. “Were they pricey?”

“Not too bad. They’re supposed to last a long time, so I figured they’d be worth it.” Ross found himself stroking the leather. The spots that he touched warmed under his caress, and Ross noticed moments later that Alex was staring intently at the gloves.

Ross watched Alex for a little while, and the man barely blinked. He stood still, breathing deeply, just watching Ross’ thumb brush along the leather. Ross didn’t know why he was so enticed by it, but it was curious. So Ross slid the gloves on as slowly as he could, making a show of pulling them down and wiggling his fingers.

Alex licked his lips, and then it made sense.

Carefully, Ross stepped into Alex’s space. He raised a gloved hand up towards Alex’s face, and the man was motionless, just tracked the movement with his eyes. Ross set his hand against Alex’s cheek and trailed it across the strong bearded jaw. Alex was looking right at Ross now, his eyes partly closed, subdued. It sent a charge through Ross, how sensual Alex appeared.

Ross dragged his fingers to Alex’s slightly parted lips. He pressed his index and middle finger against them and pushed in, touching Alex’s teeth. Unhurried, Alex opened his mouth and Ross’ fingers were granted access. They laid across Alex’s tongue while Ross’ thumb ran back and forth underneath Alex’s chin, a lazy metronome that seemed to build with each swipe.

Alex bit down ever so slightly and let his tongue roam freely. It brushed along the supple leather while he stared at Ross. Alex’s desire-filled gaze was almost too much. Ross’ fingers were already thoroughly temperate, and he could feel each lave of Alex’s restless tongue. He pushed them back just a little farther, and it brought out a low groan from Alex that vibrated across his fingers.

It gave Ross an idea, one he was sure Alex was going to like.

He removed his hand completely from Alex’s mouth, but grabbed Alex’s wrist and took him to the bedroom. Once inside, Ross pointed at the mattress. Alex got onto it while Ross rummaged in his closet, knowing he had some silicone-based lubricant somewhere. He found it, and turned back around in time to see Alex ridding himself of his shirt.

Ross came over, and Alex’s eyes dropped right to his hands. A smug little smile spread across his lips. “Eager?”

“A little bit.” Alex stretched back onto the bed.

“I didn’t know you had a thing for leather gloves,” Ross said as he kneeled on the mattress, setting himself between Alex’s legs.

“I didn’t know either.”

Ross reached forward and set his hand on top of Alex’s sternum, then brought it down between his pecs before trailing it lower. Once he arrived at Alex’s navel, he went back up and circled a nipple. Alex arched into the touch, biting his lip, hands twitching at his sides. Ross gave it a playful pinch before he let go completely. He shook the bottle of lube and said, “Take your trousers off.”

Without any hesitation or comment, Alex kicked his legs out of his jeans before bringing down his briefs. Ross popped the cap and worked the thick lubricant onto the fingers of his right glove, the gel giving the darkened leather a shine. He tapped a glistening finger to Alex’s half-hard cock.

“Hold up your legs for me.”

This, too, Alex did quickly. He had the backs of his knees rest in the crooks of his elbows, putting himself on shameless display. And it _was_ shameless, because Alex was fixated on Ross’ lubed hand, holding himself open, looking like he _needed_ Ross to touch him.

Ross let his hand fall lower to Alex’s entrance and curled all his fingers against his palm except for his middle. This he teased across the ridged skin, then applied the lightest of pressure so that just the tip was taken in. Alex squirmed, and there was a flush spreading from his chest up to his neck, disappearing into his beard. Ross waited just a beat before pressing it in to the last knuckle. With ease he pulled it out and wasted no time shoving it right back in. Alex reached for his cock, but Ross batted his hand away.

Alex gave a whine, and Ross was sure that it was going to turn into a complaint, so with his hand that wasn’t busy he took it and laid his fingers at Alex’s lips. As if he were hungry, Alex opened his mouth and right away started to suck on them. He moaned and closed his eyes, and Ross huffed an amused laugh. Something as simple as leather, as simple as _gloves_ made Alex Smith come undone. Interesting indeed.

Ross’ index finger joined the middle and he worked them around, noticing how different it felt to finger Alex with a barrier between their skin. The leather absorbed Alex’s heat rapidly, and inside of him was like a yielding, pliable furnace. His hands were already sweating inside the gloves, but he didn’t mind. It was worth it because Alex was thoroughly enjoying it. Ross moved his slicked fingers with a little more force and watched Alex’s cock drip precome.

When Alex finally stopped sucking on his fingers, he panted around them instead, tongue still flicking across the silky and now slightly damp leather. His eyes were barely open, but Ross knew they were on him.

There was a sense of power, kneeling with his clothes on between Alex’s legs, having his hands at each end of Alex. The fingers in Alex’s ass stayed in motion, never ceasing even when he added his ring finger. Alex was full now, and Ross had to practically rip his hand away from Alex’s mouth.

“Better not be any teeth marks on these,” Ross murmured. He gripped Alex’s cock.

Alex’s reply was a drawn out moan that turned high pitched when Ross pressed his thumb against the wet slit. Ross stroked slowly, casually even, pulling the foreskin back with every drag down. Alex writhed against the mattress before he propped himself up, obviously wanting to watch. Ross shoved his three fingers as deep as he could get them and spread them wide as he massaged Alex’s cock. The black of the leather was a stark contrast to the pale pinkness of Alex’s flesh. Ross squeezed around the head and Alex bucked his hips.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come.” Alex tossed his head back, but a moment later he righted it and looked at Ross. “Can I come on the glove?”

Ross thought that it was probably okay. He shrugged and said, “Sure.” Then he ground his fingers against Alex’s ass, turning them around and twisting them. Alex’s stomach muscles tensed, and his cock throbbed. Ross lightly rested his palm against the head, waiting, fingertips just skirting along the hard flesh, back and forth.

Alex’s jaw clenched and a strangled moan was stuck in his throat as he came. Ross caught it all and watched some of the liquid dribble back onto Alex’s cock. Once he was sure Alex was done, Ross turned his hand so that Alex could see the mess of it.

“Fuckin’ hell, that’s hot.” Alex flopped back onto the bed.

Ross removed his fingers and examined them. They were still coated with lube, still shiny and dark. Ross was busy trying to look over the other gloved hand when Alex seized it and pulled it up to his face. He gave it a lick and seemed to think over the taste.

“Not bad,” he said. “Kinda tastes like salty leather. Like an off piece of jerky.”

“That’s… really lovely, mate,” Ross laughed. He took his hand back and removed the glove carefully. He fanned his sweaty hands in the air. “So, does this mean I should buy another pair?”

Alex sat up and gave Ross a kiss. “Definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think i have a thing for leather gloves now???


	8. Asphyxiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9 - Asphyxiation - Sips/Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tag added: Breathplay
> 
> the internet told me that this is some unsafe shit, so don’t try it at home I guess. i think i kept this all pretty mild. sorta? probably.

Sips told him to focus on his breathing, to pay attention to every draw in and every push out. And Alex was trying his best, but it was difficult to do while being fucked. Sips had him on his back, splayed out against the mattress, thighs clasped to Sips’ waist. He was hard and leaking all over his stomach as Sips drove into him steadily, dark eyes locked to his own.

Alex tried to remember his breathing, how it was increasing, speeding up to match the thrusts. And when Sips leaned forward and placed a strong hand on the side of his neck, Alex became very aware of the air entering and exiting his body. Sips’ hand was firm as he applied light pressure, and to Alex it felt like a brand. All his attention shifted with that little squeeze, how it sent a tingling shock from the point of contact outward through his entire body. It stayed there, Sips’ hand, and Alex tried to rein control over his breathing, to slow it down and make it deeper. But he couldn’t completely ignore the stretch he felt from Sips’ cock and the pleasure rippling low in his stomach.

The hand shifted, went up, and a thumb touched the spot underneath his chin farthest back. A sense of vulnerability swept over him and Alex shivered. 

“How you doing?” Sips asked. 

“Good,” Alex managed to croak out. His own hand wanted to latch onto something, to make himself grounded again because he was starting to feel like he was floating, as though the mattress was falling out from beneath him. All he allowed himself to do was twist his hands into the sheet. It was hardly enough. 

Sips leaned in closer, close enough that Alex could feel the even pants of warm breath across his face. They were sweet, like some type of fruit, and Alex strained up, let his lips just press to Sips’ own.

He was pushed back down by a hand to his chest, and Sips put weight behind it. Alex reflexively tried to inhale sharply, but was forced to take it slow because of the compression to his lungs. 

Then Sips let up, and the hand on his neck came back down a fraction to cover the front, and when Alex swallowed, his Adam’s apple skipped against Sips’ hand. 

How could he keep focusing on only breathing? There were multiple feelings swirling through him; the low buzz of pleasure from his ass and cock combined with the unpredictable touch of Sips’ hand on his throat made for an intoxicating sense of lost time. He didn’t know how long they had been at this and Sips kept  _staring_  at him. The piercing look alone had Alex wanting to hold his breath but he couldn’t, not when he was supposed to take air in and out, over and over, steadily. 

The grip on his neck tightened and Alex’s breathing stuttered, his cock giving a heavily pulse at the feeling, drooling out more precome. A second later the pressure was gone, and he was back to normal, left with a swimmy, almost underwater consciousness for a moment. He came back down from it as Sips’ angle changed just slightly to go deeper, and a low groan vibrated against Sips’ hand as it was pushed from his throat.

“You’re looking pretty wrecked, Smiffy,” Sips said, and it sounded like a tease.

Alex tried to give his best smile. Sips rewarded him with a quick kiss, and then it was back to being serious again. Sips adjusted himself so that more weight was on his knees, freeing up his other hand. Then there were two against the sides of Alex’s neck, thumbs resting on his windpipe. As Alex breathed out, the hands pressed in, and when he breathed in, the pressure was released. It was an odd sensation, and it left Alex wanting just a little more.

Sips’ touches were too light to ever leave bruises or cause damage, and while Alex was thankful for that, a darker part of his mind _wanted_ those purple marks. Alex was so caught up in his thoughts that he hardly noticed Sips letting go of his neck completely. What brought him back was the hand that covered his mouth and pinched his nose shut.

Alex let out a strangled sound, eyes flashing. But Sips kept cool, waited until Alex realized what was going on before releasing his nose. Alex drew in air greedily, one draw, two draw, before Sips closed off the passage again. He let Alex get into the rhythm, and it gradually climbed. Alex adapted to it. Each time Sips cut off Alex’s air, he would give much harder thrusts forward. When he let go, he was more measured.

Alex didn’t have to do anything but breathe when he could, and when he couldn’t, there were spikes of heat that built, made his cock strain and his ass tighten. It seemed to go on and on, until Alex could feel his orgasm just sitting on the edge.

The next time Sips stopped him from breathing, it lasted past the regular amount that Alex had become used to. It went on, and the dizzy feeling returned. Sips barely dragged a knuckle along his cock and he came almost instantly, and Alex wondered if this was what it was like to be high.

Sips let him breathe, and Alex gulped in air, his whole body shaking. His vision slowly stopped swaying. Over-top him, Sips pulled out and jerked off until he finished, their come a mix on Alex’s stomach. Alex stared up at the ceiling.

“You okay?” Sips asked.

“Feelin’ damn good,” Alex said, and he was. He was fairly certain he had never came that hard before, and if he had, it had never been so closely tied to this feeling of weightlessness.

Sips hummed. “Wonderful.” Then he smiled. “I knew you’d like it. You’re kinky like that.”

Alex laughed and covered his eyes with an arm. “Shut up. You’re the kinky one.”

“I wasn’t the one getting off on almost being strangled.”

“ _You_ were getting off on _doing_ the strangling!”

Sips tsked. “Got me there.”

Alex pushed a foot against Sips’ chest. “Go get a towel.”

“Sure thing, princess.”


	9. Edgeplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10 - Edgeplay - Sips/Turps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time for something a little less serious

"You into edgeplay?"

The question caught Turps off-guard. He and Sips were in the break room, eating some of his favorite Big O donuts, catching up with each other since Sips was visiting. It was just the two of them, and the question didn't fully register with Turps right away. He chewed thoughtfully, then gave his sticky fingers a lick.  
  
"I've participated in a little edgeplay. Have to dedicate a lot of time to it though, which is something I don't have much of."

"True," Sips agreed. He sipped at the mug of tea in his hands. "But since you've done it before, is there anything specific you like best?"

Turps didn't really understand. What specifics did Sips mean? Wasn't edging just jerking off and stopping yourself before you came? Turps shrugged.

"I mean, sometimes I tickle my balls, or even stick in a finger, but that's pretty much it."

Sips raised an eyebrow and looked at Turps over the mug. "I see," he said.

Turps shoved another donut into his mouth. Damn, he was already on his third and he _really_ didn't need to keep going, but there was an entire box on the table with twenty left, and Sips didn't appear to be that interested in them.

"What brings this up?" Turps asked after swallowing. He picked up his own cup of tea. "Been exploring your 'edgy' side lately?"

"You could say that." Sips let his eyes roam around the room. "Just been looking for someone to try it out with."

Turps was a bit taken back. He hadn't considered it something one could do with another party, but now that it was mentioned... Turps sat back in his chair. Yeah, he could imagine it. Would probably be a lot of fun, too. He wouldn't mind having a go at it, the more the merrier.

"Well, if you're in need of a partner, sign me up." Turps shot a pair of finger guns across the table at Sips.

"You sure?" Sips asked. He seemed surprised. "You up for anything?"

"Totally. I mean, you seem like the kind of guy who knows a lot about control." Turps leaned forward and gave a wink. "But I bet I could teach you a little more."

Sips' eyes darkened and he set down his mug. A tiny smile pulled at his lips, and Turps felt the air in the room go still. Sips folded his hands under his chin and gave Turps a pointed look. "You confident about that? Because I think I know a lot about what it means to be in control."

Turps didn't exactly want to admit it, but Sips appeared somewhat intimidating. He picked at a donut to busy himself. "Well, uh, I don't doubt your abilities." Turps offered a smile. "You've probably done much more than me, so I'd leave it up to your expertise." He only found it slightly ridiculous that Sips was getting so _serious_ about a little edging.

Sips hummed, then dropped his hands onto the table. The tension dissipated, and Turps could breathe easy again.

"If we're gonna do this, I want to know what you want to play with," Sips said.

"Uh." Turps pouted his lips. "Our dicks?"

Sips' eyes crinkled as he smirked. "Yes, but what kind of play?"

Now Turps was just really confused. What 'play' was Sips referring to? The only play that came to mind was pet play, and he didn't exactly want to crawl around and bark. "How about I leave it up to you?"

"Is there anything you're uncomfortable with?"

There was a lot Turps was uncomfortable with. He was a pretty vanilla guy. He didn't know what Sips was even talking about, so he asked him. "Sips, what are you trying to say here?"

"I'm asking what you're into. Knives, guns? Fire?"

Turps let those words roll around in his head. Now he was even more confused than before. "What do guns and knives have to do with edging?"

Sips was quiet, then he let out a sigh, and then he seemed to come to some sort of conclusion. "You thought I was talking about edging."

"Yes... Edging, edgeplay, where you jerk off and stop yourself before you come, and do it over and over. Why are you talking about guns and knives?!"

Sips took a moment to laugh and Turps sat in silent confusion.

"Turps, you're an idiot," Sips was finally able to say after he caught his breath. "Edging is _not_ the same as edgeplay."

Turps tilted his head. "It isn't? Then what the fuck is edgeplay?"

"It's what I said before. Using a knife or even a gun-"

"To get off?" Turps interrupted, because now he was starting to feel a little sick.

"Yes, to get off. It's supposed to be dangerous, that's the whole point."

Turps couldn't think of anything besides actual shit that would turn him off to the same degree. It must have shown on his face because Sips was laughing again.

"Dude, you're one hell of a freak," was all Turps could say.

"Fair enough," Sips agreed. "But if you're ever wanting to explore it, let me know."

"Sure thing, buddy." Turps could only shake his head. His appetite was gone, but he still couldn't resist picking up another donut and stuffing it into his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if ur into Edgeplay then more power to ya just stay safe out there you guys


	10. Foodplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11 – Foodplay – Alex/Trott/Ross

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m swapping the ever intense S&M for foodplay because i just want to be nice to these boys. This isn’t even sexual, so it’s something light and SWEET. haha. there's a lot of that in this. hope you like sugar (bc i sure do. im american, what can i say)  
> Tags added: foodplay, sploshing

They laid Ross out on the sheet-covered mattress in only a pair of tight blue briefs. He was instructed to remain as still as he could, as to lower the chances of making a mess. But Ross was fairly sure that a mess was going to happen anyways. Yet, as Ross stared up at the slowly rotating ceiling fan, he wondered why _he_ was the one to be in this position when he had the most body hair out of all three of them. Surely this would be better to do to Trott. Even Alex had less than him. Ross was _also_ the one who liked sweets the most.

He was busy mulling this over when Alex and Trott came into the room, their arms full of different food stuffs. They set the things on the bed around Ross’ head like an edible halo. He saw a jar of honey pass over him, as well as a can of whipped cream. Then there were a variety of sauces: caramel, butterscotch, and chocolate. Ross thought he would soon resemble a banana split, and by the end of this all he was certain that Alex and Trott were going to be feeling quite ill.

Alex took up position between his legs and Trott kneeled at his side. Ross looked back and forth between them, and their faces were difficult to read, expressions neutral. There were hands at his underwear and Alex pulled them down his legs. Ross laid completely naked, feeling only slightly embarrassed. The feeling dissipated once Trott picked up the jar of honey and handed it to Alex, who opened it.

Ross watched as Alex held the full jar overtop his stomach. Alex tipped it just enough for a steady stream of the viscous liquid to fall, and it shined in the lamplight as it dropped right into his navel. Ross shivered at the coolness of it, but it quickly warmed. Alex brought the honey down further so that a thick string of it coated his soft cock. Alex recapped the jar once he deemed enough used and set it down. Ross could sense the gradual spread of the honey, how it clung to his skin. He could just faintly smell the light tang of the clover.

Trott took up the caramel and chocolate sauces, and gave the chocolate to Alex. At the same time they both popped the caps and covered Ross’ chest with sticky sweet syrup. It landed over his pecs and onto the sparse patch of hair on his sternum. Alex drew a dark spiral over his stomach and Trott painted his collarbones gold. It tickled, the tacky drizzles on his skin. Alex even put some sauce on his upper thighs. Ross knew that the saccharine substances were already trying to run down his sides. The bed was surely going to be in disarray after this.

The bronze butterscotch was added to the ensemble of various sugars. Then, Trott shook the can of whipped cream. Ross was somewhat surprised when he let Alex have it, and the man went to town. He gave each of Ross’ nipples a white dollop before making a zigzag across his chest. Alex seemed intent on using all of it as he liberally coated the layers of sauce with it, the sputtering of the can filling the silence of the room. Alex made sure to pile as much as he could onto Ross’ cock before Trott snatched the can back.

Ross was starting to get itchy, but he tried his best to remain still. It didn’t help when Trott put a dab of whipped cream onto his nose. Ross tried to blow at it, but it just got pushed back further. He stared at it, cross-eyed, and was tempted to wipe it off.

Ross didn’t have to, though, because Trott swiped it with his finger and stuck it into his mouth. He pulled it out clean and gave Ross a smile before he dipped his head. Ross tried to crane his neck to get a look. Watching wasn’t all that important to him, since a moment later he felt two hot tongues on separate parts of his body. Trott licked over his collarbones while Alex lapped at his stomach. He could only imagine how sweet it all must taste, mixed together.

He didn’t have to think about it long because Trott came up to kiss him, smothering his lips with caramel and chocolate. The two flavors were a perfect combination that melted into his mouth. When Trott pulled away, he was left wanting more, eager to try the others. He had to wait as Trott went back to his chest. Ross held his breath when Alex dipped into his naval and licked out the honey, and he couldn’t stop the quivering of his muscles when Alex’s teeth brushed against him.

Trott pressed his tongue flat against Ross’ skin, and when he passed over a nipple he flicked it, catching the whipped cream. This he brought to Ross, and it was a mix of milky butterscotch, smooth against his taste buds. Ross had always had somewhat of a sweet tooth.

Below, Alex worked his way lower, drawing his tongue back and forth until he reached the mound of whipped cream at Ross’ crotch. He practically inhaled the fluff, not stopping until his lips met honeyed flesh. The heat of Alex’s mouth was nice, and Ross hummed against Trott’s lips. It was like a slow massage, and Ross found it easy to focus on both parts of him being touched.

But maybe Alex got bored of moving at a sluggish pace, or perhaps now that he’d had a taste, he was hungry for more. Ross didn’t know, but when Trott moved back down, he felt Alex dragging his fingers around the mess on his stomach before he brought them up to his mouth. Ross watched him, and already the man had syrup all over his beard and a spot of white on his cheek. And Alex caught Ross staring at him, and dropped his hand back down. It then reappeared, covered, in front of Ross’ face.

Alex pushed his coated fingers against Ross’ lips, and Ross opened his mouth to take them in. He sucked and rolled his tongue along them, and he was rewarded with a grin from Alex. Once they were clean enough, Ross released them. Alex went back to his stomach, mixing the syrups further as he licked at them.

Ross took deep breaths, trying to relax against the onslaught of enthusiastic slurping tongues. Alex was loud, and Ross could hear him smacking his lips, letting out tiny noises of appreciation. Trott was much quieter, and his attention stayed focused on his chest, going from one side to the other and repeating.

Occasionally each would return to Ross’ mouth to let him in on the flavors, which were subtly different each time. He enjoyed the sharpness of the honey when it melted with the chocolate. And when there was a burst of rich cream added in he was reminded of Kinder. It went on like that, until Ross was positive that he had to be completely clean.

Trott gave him the okay to sit up, and Ross did. He looked down at his body to see that it looked like he had went on a slip and slide that used sauces instead of water.

“Well, you tried your best?” Ross glanced at Alex, who shrugged.

“Mate, it was a lot of stuff.”

“Maybe we went a little overboard,” Trott admitted. “Still, it was pretty tasty.”

“Even though you don’t enjoy sweets?” Ross teased.

“I think it’s because it was on you that I was able to like it more.”

“Next time, me and Alex will have to cover _you_.” Ross reached up and wiped a bit of chocolate from Trott’s chin.

“I’d be up for it again,” Alex agreed. “But maybe we should lay down a tarp or something.”

Ross noticed that the sheets had quite a few sugary patches.

“I knew we should have had him lay on a towel,” Trott groaned. “Ah well. I’m sure it’ll come out if we wash them right away.”

“ _I_ need a wash. You guys left me pretty coated.” Ross spotted some whipped cream on his thigh and picked it up on his finger before shoving it into his mouth.

“We _all_ need a wash,” Alex said. “My beard is filthy.”

“Come on, go get into the tub. I’ll throw the sheets in and then we can get cleaned up.” Trott pushed at Ross’ shoulder.

Ross was keen on the bath. As much as he had enjoyed being treated like an ice-cream, he was now really starting to feel the sticky syrups drying tight against his skin. Still, he definitely looked forward to making Trott go through what he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had fried ice-cream today. that shit was bomb


	11. Costumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12 – Costumes – Sips/Lewis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I’m replacing things and this time it’s Master/Slave for Costumes. There’ll be a little roleplay in this too.  
> Sips' [sexy outfit](https://www.spirithalloween.com/product/group-couples/occupations/cops-convicts/adult-sexy-sergeant-costume/pc/1429/c/781/sc/782/127810.uts?thumbnailIndex=4) if anyone is interested. I think it's pretty fitting.  
> Tags added: Costumes, Halloween Costumes, Roleplay, Handcuffs

They weren’t exactly the ‘sexy couple costumes’ that Lewis had had in mind, but he supposed that they would do. Sips had seen the sergeant outfit at the store and it was the only one he’d found actual interest in, so Lewis let him get it. Which meant that it was up to him to pick something that matched. He wanted to just wear an orange jumpsuit, but Sips had called that lazy, and then searched around until they found the classic burglar costume with its black and white stripes and eye mask. Sips loved it, even though it was nowhere near the old bee costume-level tier of sexiness. It was just a long sleeved shirt, really. But Sips cajoled him into buying it.

So, there they were, standing in front of Turps’ house, all dressed up.

Sips rang the doorbell, then turned to him. Lewis couldn’t get over how good Sips actually looked dressed like an 80s movie cop. Well, at least he thought that’s what Sips probably resembled. He hadn’t been one for cop movies, so he was probably wrong. Still, the costume suited Sips, from the shiny mirrored glasses to the pair of handcuffs clipped to his belt. The black jeans he wore were form fitting, and his hat had a big badge pinned to the front of it. He sported the faintest of stubble that gave him a more authentic feeling.

“Now, once we get inside we have to go into full roleplay,” Sips said. “I don’t want you running around willy-nilly.”

“Wouldn’t it be more RP of me to interact with other people? Maybe try to like, pretend steal things?”

Sips seemed to think this over for a second. “Well, I guess that might work. Then I can whip out my baton and deliver some justice.” Lewis couldn’t help but laugh at that.

The door opened and Turps stood before them in a skin tight, red and blue Spiderman costume. He pulled up his mask to reveal his flushed, smiling face. “Look at you guys! Damn, Sips, you look like a real cop. If you were in a porno, that is.”

“Thanks,” Sips said, then flexed his arms. There was a band around one that read ‘police’ in all caps. “No sleeves means I can show off my sweet muscles.”

“It sure does. What you waiting for? Come in. Almost everyone is here already.” Turps stepped aside and let his guests through.

Turps had went overboard with the decorations. Lewis had to bat at cotton cobwebs as they passed down the hallway. He almost tripped over a pumpkin too because his eye mask decreased his range of vision. Once they were in the lounge, the hatfilms boys came over to greet them. Lewis thought they were appropriately dressed; Trott was a vampire, Ross a cowboy, and Alex a wizard.

“Lookie what we have here,” Ross drawled in a ridiculous accent. He took out a fake gun from his holster and pointed it at Sips’ chest. “My modern day rival.”

Sips hit his baton against his palm. “Better watch yourself, boy. I mean business.” He poked the baton against Lewis’ shoulder. “Just caught this one a few hours ago.”

“We could tie him up and practice all kinds of weird magic on him,” Alex suggested, and held up a wand.

“No way, Jose. No touching my burglar. I don’t want him escaping.” Sips made a point of grabbing onto Lewis’ arm.

“I’m pretty slippery,” Lewis admitted. “I’ve robbed ten different banks just this morning.”

Sips pulled on Lewis’ arm. “Let’s go, I see some booze just waiting to be confiscated.”

The kitchen was connected and open to the lounge. On the island sat different bottles and containers filled with ales and ciders. Sips picked up two at random and handed one to Lewis. They unscrewed the tops and took a drink. Lewis thought that it wasn’t half bad. He couldn’t exactly tell what flavor it was, but it _was_ quite strong. He read over the label.

“You’re only allowed that one,” Sips said, and knocked their bottles together. “Can’t allow a convict to get drunk.”

Lewis rolled his eyes. He was definitely going to be drinking more, and Sips wasn’t going to stop him. “Sure thing, buddy,” Lewis said before he took another swig.

Somehow during the night they were momentarily split up. Turps had wanted to show Sips something, and Duncan had brought a new type of ale over and he gave one to Lewis to try. Lewis was just getting into some quality conversation when their separation was cut short.

When Sips came back and saw that Lewis was drinking and laughing at a joke that Duncan had just said, he took his handcuffs off his belt and slapped one onto Lewis’ wrist. “What did I say before? Now I have to punish you.” And Lewis was dragged off in the direction of the loo.

Once inside, Sips locked the door. He maneuvered a giggling Lewis to the small, single-person shower and pulled back the curtain. Sips then swiftly hooked the cuffs over the curtain rod and clasped them into place on Lewis’ other wrist so that he was effectively stuck. He stood facing Sips with a lopsided smile and his arms raised.

“What are you going to do to me, officer?” Lewis asked.

Sips took off his glasses and put them in the breast pocket of his shirt, then leaned in close. “I think a little… _correction_ is in order.” He spun Lewis around and promptly brought down Lewis’ dress pants and boxers.

Lewis should have known that he wasn’t just going to get a quick spanking or something brief like that. Sips left him for a moment while he rummaged around in the medicine cabinet above the sink until he came back with an almost empty container of lubricant. Sips reached into his back pocket, and Lewis caught the glimpse of the foil condom wrapper.

Maybe Sips had planned this from the start. Lewis was tempted to call Sips many different names, but then there were hands on his ass and slick fingers teasing his entrance. Lewis bit his tongue as Sips worked him open. The position was awkward and made his back bow at a sharp angle, but his feet were firmly on the floor. He hoped that the curtain rod was strong.

The feeling of Sips’ skilled fingers in him was enough to get Lewis’ cock interested. And _perhaps_ there was a little something he liked about doing this in his friend’s house while a party went on right outside the walls, but Lewis wasn’t going to admit to that. He groaned when Sips moved his hand away, then listened to the ever telling sound of the condom being ripped open.

Lewis didn’t have to wait long before Sips was pushing into him, gripping his hips. Lewis was given no time to adjust as Sips started thrusting almost immediately. He had no idea when Sips had even gotten hard, but he guessed it didn’t exactly matter. Lewis let a moan fall from his lips, but it was cut short when Sips slapped a hand over his mouth.

“Quiet,” Sips huffed into his ear. “Or do you want everyone to know you’re being fucked?”

The words went straight to Lewis’ cock. He tried to bring a hand down to touch himself, but was reminded of the metal holding him in place. Sips pulled him back with each drive forward, and Lewis strained against the cuffs, the light scrape of metal loud in the small room. Lewis both hated and enjoyed the cuffs. He desperately wanted to use his hands, but being restrained was a real turn on.

Sips pushed two of his fingers at Lewis’ lips, and Lewis took them in. He let his teeth rest on them while his tongue ran along them, trying to act as a distraction. It was difficult to keep his noises in, and a few little whines still managed to escape.

There was a knock on the door, and Sips stopped only for a second. “Kinda busy in here,” he yelled, and continued to fuck into Lewis. Someone outside probably really had to piss, what with the amount of alcohol Turps had provided. Lewis felt somewhat guilty, but the thought was pushed from his mind as Sips shoved his fingers further into Lewis’ mouth, almost making him choke.

Lewis’ cock bobbed against his stomach with every shove Sips gave. It drove him a little mad, not being able to use his hands. They curled into fists, and Lewis was sure that he’d have marks on his wrists come tomorrow. Sips finally took away his fingers in order to get a better hold on Lewis’ hips. Sips used this new grip to practically lift up Lewis, the small shift in position allowing for him to sink in deeper. Lewis’ response to the spike in pleasure was a strangled sounding sob, and he hung his head in time to watch a mess of precome drip from him cock onto the lip of the shower.

“Fuck,” Sips growled against his back. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He accented each word with a snap of his hips.

Even though no one had touched Lewis’ cock, he felt himself being brought to the edge rather rapidly. Sips’ heavy breathing matched his own, and Lewis desperately wanted to turn around to see Sips’ face. But he was forced to endure as he was, standing on his toes as Sips brought him back repeatedly, the dull slap of their meeting skin only amplifying the building of his orgasm.

And then, _finally_ , Sips wrapped his hand around his cock and Lewis could have wept at the feeling. Sips only had to touch a thumb to the head and Lewis was coming, and he watched it land onto the clean black tile of the shower floor. Behind him, Sips’ body jerked, and he let out a stuttering breath, and the thrusts ceased.

Sips moved away from him, and Lewis stood on shaky legs, catching his breath. Then Sips was back and pulled up his boxers and pants for him. Lewis was ready to get unhandcuffed, since his wrists were feeling a bit sore and his arms tired. But a minute dragged on into another, and Lewis slowly turned to face Sips.

“So, I _kinda_ don’t have the keys,” Sips admitted.

“What?” Lewis thought maybe Sips was pulling his leg, but the man held up his hands.

“I forget them at your place. Pretty sure they’re sitting on the coffee table.”

“I _asked_ if you had everything before we left!”

“Yeah, well, it isn’t my fault the keys are tiny.”

Lewis sighed. “This is why we should have went with the fake pair.”

“Fake pairs are for pussies.” Sips took out his glasses and slipped them on. “Just wait here, I’ll run back to your place and get them. It won’t take long.”

“Wait, you can’t just leave me here like this. There’s even _come_ in the shower!”

“Wah wah wah, all you do is complain.” Sips stepped over and momentarily turned on the shower to wash away the mess. “There, happy? Now be a good boy and sit tight.” He gave a swat to Lewis’ ass before he unlocked the door. “I’ll get Trott to watch over you, how’s that?”

“Just lovely,” Lewis said, sarcasm clear.

Sips left, and a moment later Trott was standing in the doorway. He smiled, revealing plastic vampire teeth.

“Don’t say anything,” Lewis warned.

Trott only shook his head.


	12. Medical Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13 – Medical Play – Trott/Ross

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my friend came up with the scenario and i just filled in the boxes. it’s not like, super hardcore medical play, but it kinda fits the prompt? sorta? idk what im doing.  
> Tags added: Dream Sex, Medical Examination

Ross found himself alone in the hospital waiting room. It was somewhat dark, and Ross looked out the window to see that it was nighttime. There was no one at the reception desk. Ross let his eyes wander over the stacks of magazines and empty chairs before he stood, not really knowing why.

To his right, a door opened. A woman said, “The doctor will see you now.” Then she disappeared.

Ross walked to the open door. He stepped across the threshold and suddenly it was much brighter, and he was in an examination room. There was a hospital bed, along with a counter, sink, and cabinets. There were also posters on the wall, but Ross didn’t pay any attention to them. He sat on the bed, the paper sheet underneath him crinkling loudly.

The doctor appeared in the doorway, dressed in a white lab coat with a stethoscope resting on his shoulders, a pair of red glasses on his face. But this wasn’t just anyone; it was _Trott_. Ross smiled, but Trott’s expression didn’t change. He took the stethoscope from his shoulders and put the eartips into his ears.

Without saying anything, he stepped up to Ross. He lifted Ross’ shirt with one hand, all the way up to the neck, and then placed the chestpiece of the stethoscope over his heart. Trott still had yet to make eye contact.

“Breathe normally,” Trott instructed. He listened for a minute. Ross felt Trott move the chestpiece to his sternum. “Deep breath in.” Ross did as he was told. “Now out.” Once he was satisfied, Trott moved the stethoscope away and set it on the counter. Ross’ shirt was allowed to fall back into place.

“Trott?” Ross asked.

“It’s _Doctor_ Trott, sunshine.” And finally Trott met Ross’ eyes as he took a pair of blue latex gloves out of his pocket and pulled them on. The material gave a sharp snap as he let go of it. “Stand up for me.”

Ross slid off the hospital bed, and Trott’s hands settled on the waistband of his jeans. They slid along the edge until they arrived to the front where they undid the button and zipper. Ross felt them as well as his boxers brought down to his thighs. Trott didn’t hesitate to cup his balls.

Ross said, “Do you know who I am?”

Trott shook his head. He moved his hand up, feeling along the shaft of Ross’ cock. “I’ve never seen you before.”

“We’re friends,” Ross offered. Trott ran his fingers back and forth, the touch featherlike and ticklish. Ross shivered.

“If you wanted,” Trott started. He slowly lowered himself to his knees. “I guess we could be.” He looked up at Ross.

Ross didn’t give any reply. Trott opened his mouth and tilted his head forward. Ross watched as his cock gradually disappeared between Trott’s lips. He steadily hardened as Trott sucked at him, the lights above bouncing off the lenses of Trott’s glasses as he bobbed his head. Ross gripped the edge of the bed and allowed himself to give small, controlled thrusts.

Trott hummed and took him deeper. The slick sounds of Trott’s slurping echoed in Ross’ ears. Even though he could feel the warm wetness of Trott’s mouth, it was almost muted. The room seemed to grow dimmer, the walls around them fading to gray. But Ross could only focus on Trott before him.

Trott pulled off of him and traced his tongue around the head. Ross bit his lip, a light tingling running along his body. When Trott took him in again, the feeling intensified.

There was a loud beep, followed by another, and as they repeated Ross watched everything melt into black.

He opened his eyes. The sound of his incessant alarm came through the speakers of his phone. With a groan he reached over and grabbed the device. Once he had killed the noise, he squinted at the time. Seven A.M. Ross sighed and closed his eyes.

Then he noticed that he had a pretty strong erection in his boxers, and he remembered the dream he’d just woken up from.

“The fuck,” Ross said out loud. That had been a pretty weird thing his imagination had come up with. He opened his eyes and scrolled through the contacts on his phone until he found Trott’s name and pressed call.

Five rings later, Trott picked up. “This is a pleasant surprise,” he said. “Also, I never knew you got up this early.”

Ross huffed. “It’s a weekday, of course I get up early.”

“Guess it takes you a while to perfectly spike that hair of yours.” There was the clink of dishes in the background.

“You making breakfast?” Ross asked.

“Just cleaning up. Unlike you, I’ve been up for about an hour now. Had a nice little jog around the block.”

“Ugh, you’re gross.” Ross yawned loudly. “So, guess who was in my dream.”

“Well, since you _never_ call me in the morning, I’m guessing it was me?”

“Bingo.”

“And what was this dream about?” The sound of running water came softly through the phone.

“I was at the hospital and you were the doctor.” Ross smiled. “It was weird, because you acted like you didn’t know me.”

“Sounds hot. What else?”

Ross remembered that he had a boner, and that dream-Trott had most likely been the cause of it. “Um, well you gave me an examination –hey, don’t laugh!” Ross blushed, thinking maybe he should have just kept this little dream to himself.

Trott reigned in his snickers. “Why not? What kind of _examination_ was it, exactly?”

“A regular one! You used a stethoscope and everything.”

“I see.” A pause. The water was turned off. “Then what? Or is that all I did?”

Ross was quiet for a moment. He could just lie, but there was a bigger part of him saying ‘fuck it’. “You might have sucked me off,” Ross whispered quickly.

Trott sounded a bit surprised. “Really? Was I any good?”

Ross’ face felt much too warm. “Yeah.” Ross tried to keep his voice steady. “Not bad at all.”

“Hm. Did I do anything else? No prostate exam?”

Now Trott was just teasing him, and Ross was sure today at the office was going to be filled with more, especially since Trott was definitely going to tell Alex.

“No, that was it.” Ross sighed and sat up. “I’ll talk to you later, all right?” Ross didn’t even know why he called Trott in the first place.

“Ah, I get it,” Trott said. “You have a little something to take care of.”

“What? No!” Ross said, but the lie was clear in his voice. “I just have to get ready. Like you said, styling this hair into perfection takes a while.”

“I’m sure it does,” Trott agreed. “See you at the office.”

“Bye.” Ross ended the call. “I’m an idiot,” he told his dark room. He debated on taking a very cold shower, but decided against it. “It’ll only take a minute anyways.” Ross tossed aside his blanket and reached into his boxers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was really tempted to write phone sex for this too but im still behind on the days so i decided against it


	13. Sensory Deprivation (Sight)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14 – Sensory Deprivation – Sips/Trott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re goin back to Turps’ house for another little night of fun.  
> Tags added: Sensory Deprivation (sight), Closet Sex

Trott was running out of time, and it didn’t help that he couldn’t see shit. The loud music coming from downstairs had been going on for a few minutes already, and it was going to shut off soon. In his haste he hit his toes on the doorframe and almost fell onto the hard tiles of the bathroom floor. He knew there was a closet in here somewhere. The little frosted glass window barely gave him any light to work with, what with it being almost midnight and partly cloudy. But he managed to find the smooth handle of the door and hastily opened it. Then he shoved himself inside and closed the door just as the music stopped.

“Hey, it’s already taken,” said a voice directly behind him. Trott was pretty sure it was Sips.

“I couldn’t find a good spot, and now the music is off so you’re going to have to deal,” Trott whispered.

Then he sighed. It was pitch black in the tiny closet, not to mention extremely cramped. His chest was pushed up against the door and there was maybe a centimeter between him and Sips. He wished he had thought of this closet earlier so he could have gotten to it before anyone else.

“There’s a box digging into my back,” Sips complained, and then he shifted. Trott felt Sips press directly into him.

“Is that your crotch on my ass?” Trott was over one hundred percent certain that it was.

“Well, yeah. It’s not _my_ fault that you decided we should share this tiny as fuck closet. You can always leave.” Just as Sips finished saying that, loud footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs.

Trott held his breath. The footsteps slowed, and Trott thought they were going to be found. Turps had probably already searched the first floor fairly rapidly –it _was_ his house, after all. He was sure to know all the perfect places to hide.

But the footsteps continued on down the hall, away from them, and Trott let out a whoosh of air that warmed the small space. Why had they all even agreed to play hide-and-seek in the dark? Admittedly, they had been drinking, but none of them were wasted enough to really think playing a kid’s game was exciting. But Turps had jumped on the idea. He had turned up the music and switched off the lights before telling everyone they had eight minutes to find a hiding spot before he came looking. Then everyone had scrambled over each other and ran throughout the dark house like they were ten years old.

And somehow he had ended up in the same small place as Sips, now sandwiched together. The complete darkness made him feel disoriented and Trott put his forehead against the door. He knew it wouldn’t be long before they were found, surely. A closet was one of the first places you check when playing this game, wasn’t it?

He could hear his breathing as well as feel the rise and fall of Sips’ chest on his back. The man practically radiated heat, and Trott had already been feeling hot because of the alcohol in his system. Now he was starting to sweat, but he had to bear it for the time being. Turps would be here shortly, he just knew it.

Behind him, Sips was breathing on his neck, and it didn’t help Trott’s situation any. Then Sips moved again, and Trott was pushed a little harder into the door.

“Do you _have_ to pant on me _and_ be so close?” Trott grumbled, but he couldn’t suppress the full body shiver that ran through him. His ears were straining and his heart was beating much faster than a few seconds ago. He blamed it on mild claustrophobia.

“I’m not _panting_ ,” Sips argued. “If I could move this damn box I would, but I think Turps has bricks in it or something. Just deal with it for a few minutes.”

Trott rolled his eyes. He swore that his other senses were becoming that much more sensitive since he couldn’t see anything. It also didn’t help that it was now much hotter in the tiny space than before. Trott’s brain finally caught up with the situation and he realized that he and Sips were in a pretty suggestive position. Trott shook his head. No, he _really_ didn’t need to think about that. He just had to ignore Sips and focus on something else.

But he couldn’t, because Sips’ hand brushed against his side. Trott swallowed. He should leave, give up the spot. Maybe he could make a run for a different place. Trott was going to go with that idea, but the footsteps were back and they sounded like they were in a hurry. Whoever it was rushed past their hiding spot and down the stairs, followed by another set. Maybe Turps had found someone else. At least Trott wouldn’t be the first. Then again, there probably weren’t that many places for grown men to hide. Trott _did_ have the advantage of being smaller. He could possibly have gotten away with fitting himself into the dryer.

“Are they stupid?” Sips said quietly, right next to Trott’s ear. “Turps has got to be the worst seeker in the history of seekers.”

“Yeah,” Trott agreed, but his voice was a bit rough. He tried to swallow again, but his mouth was dry. When Sips shifted against him once more, Trott felt the slide of jeans on his ass all too distinctly. He wasn’t able to control the sharp intake of breath through his nose at the feeling. “Sips, please,” Trott begged. “Stop moving around.”

Trott regretted the words as soon as he had said them. Did he forget who he was stuck with? Obviously he wasn’t thinking clearly. The lack of any vision was messing with his brain.

“Oh?” Sips questioned. “Why for?” Trott could hear the mocking tone of his voice.

Trott was really tempted to just not say anything, but he was rarely one to keep things to himself. “Because you’re too close,” Trott mumbled.

“Really? Because I don’t think we’re close enough.” Trott jumped when he felt Sips put his hands on his hips, fingers pressing into the waistband of his jeans. Trott knew he was in for it now. He almost choked when Sips pulled him backwards and held him there. “What about now?” Sips let his chin sit atop Trott’s shoulder. “This close enough for ya?” Trott felt the slow roll of Sips’ groin tight against him and he shuddered.

A part of him said that it would be easy to just open the door, but the other more shameless part told him that he better keep off the doorknob and enjoy this while it lasted. Trott touched the cold doorknob, let it sit on the metal. He heard Sips hum, felt the vibration against his back. His grip tightened as Sips’ hand slid to the front of his jeans and just let it rest there. Trott could feel all the places where they were touched together, how sensitive he was to every little thing.

Then Sips’ tongue was dragging along his ear, wet and ticklish. Trott bit his lip, but the low whine still worked its way up his throat and out. Sips definitely heard it, because he gave a low rumble of a laugh and made quick work of the button on Trott’s jeans. Sips slid his hand in and he palmed at Trott’s hardening cock. “I think we’re finally close enough,” Sips said before he went back to teasing at Trott’s ear with the tip of his tongue, flicking it over the soft lobe.

Trott let go of the doorknob. They were far too into this for him to even consider backing out now. And really, he didn’t want to. Trott pushed his ass into Sips with as much strength as he could. Sips growled against his ear and ground into him. Trott brought his hand up and covered his mouth, not trusting his voice. He was already breathing far too loudly. He felt somewhat lightheaded, but in a pleasant way.

“We could be caught at any time,” Sips purred. “Anyone could see you with my hand in your pants, rubbing your ass against my dick.” Sips pushed past Trott’s boxers and wrapped his fingers around Trott’s straining cock. “Do you like the thought of being caught?”

Trott’s muffled moan was loud to his own ears. He didn’t want to be found like this, but Sips made it sound exciting, like he would enjoy it if it did happen. And it could very well happen at any moment, and it made Trott thrust his hips into Sips’ hand, needing the friction. He was beginning to adapt to the lack of vision, was able to center his attention on the feelings and sounds alone.

Sips kissed at Trott’s neck, scraped his teeth on the skin before licking over it. Sips rubbed his scratchy, stubbled chin against Trott’s shoulder. “Fuck,” Sips said lowly. “You’re so wet.”

And Trott was, knew that his cock was leaking onto Sips’ fingers, his precome being used to ease the slid of them. The wet noise of it was dirty, and Trott thought he was going to have a bruise on his hand from how hard he was biting it. He let go and it throbbed, but he hardly cared.

Sips’ hold on him was firm, and a thumb smoothed over the head in small circles. Trott held back his voice as he curled forward against the door. He reached down and covered Sips’ hand with his own as he came, hips stuttering back. Sips grunted into his ear and Trott was shoved forcefully into the door, his head turned to the side, cheek pressed against the wood.

“Shit,” Sips said, clearly out of breath.

Trott hummed. He felt light even though most of Sips’ weight was on him. He let go of Sips’ hand. “Should I open the door?” Trott didn’t know how much time had passed, but they somehow hadn’t been found. Maybe Turps had given up?

“Yeah, let us out of here, it’s hard to breathe.” Sips moved back as much as he could and removed himself from Trott. “I need to wash my hand… and my underwear.”

Trott smiled and readjusted himself. He opened the door slowly. The bathroom was dark, but he could make out the various shapes of objects. He stepped across the room and closed the door before he flicked on the light. He and Sips both squinted. Trott felt his eyes starting to water and he blinked.

While they cleaned themselves up, Trott said, “I wonder why no one found us. You don’t think they all decided to leave or something like that, do you?”

“Who knows,” Sips said, drying his hand. “They better not have left to get food without us.”

“I guess we should go downstairs and see.”

Once done, Trott led the way out of the bathroom. He heard the sound of the television, and when they got to the bottom of the stairs, there was Turps and company, sat in front of the TV. A half-eaten pizza was on the coffee table.

“What the fuck is this?” Sips said loudly. “You guys just decided to give up and have a little fiesta without us?”

“Turps, did you even try to look for anyone?” Trott added.

Turps kept his eyes on the TV. “Yeah, I found Smith. But then I remembered this amazing new show was premiering tonight and I had already missed the first few minutes.” He motioned towards the pizza. “There’s some left, go ahead.”

Ross turned to Trott and Sips. “I passed the bathroom and thought you guys sounded kind of busy in there.” He gave a wink. “Should I have interrupted to tell you we were done playing?”

Alex threw a curious look at them. Trott coughed into a fist, refusing to meet anyone’s eyes. Sips had the gall to laugh, and Trott swore to himself that he wouldn’t let something like this happen again… Probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone else remember reading those beloved ‘we’re trapped in this room so we might as well fuck’ stories? because i sure do, and boy do i miss them.


	14. Sounding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15 – Sounding – Sips/Turps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my mind, sips is into everything. i should have just made this 31 days of sips tbh  
> Tag added: Sounding

It had been an accident, really. One video had led to another and Turps found himself in what he considered to be the “darker” side of the porn site. Although, maybe darker wasn’t the correct term – it was just far kinkier than he had ever imagined. He knew there were people out there who were into all sorts of strange things, things that were bound to be painful, but this was more fascinating to him than anything else he had stumbled upon before. He didn’t even know exactly what it was about it that made him want to try. It just looked like he could possibly have some fun with it.

And so, with his interest piqued he called the only person he knew who would probably indulge him.

“Hey,” Sips answered. “What’s up?”

Turps sat back in his chair. He should have planned out what to say first… “Hey, not much. Just thought I’d give you a call.”

“I don’t think you’ve ever just ‘given me a call’ before, Turps.”

That was true. Turps picked at his nails. He generally only rang someone when he had something fairly important to say, or if he needed something. “You got me,” Turps admitted. “There’s something I want to ask you.”

“Shoot.”

“Well, you see,” Turps paused, coughed a little. “There’s this thing I’d like to try… And I think you could help me with it.”

“Oh?” Sips sounded interested now. “What we talkin’ here?”

“It’s something a bit unconventional,” Turps confessed. “Promise not to judge me, all right?”

“As long as you haven’t killed someone and want help hiding the body, then I promise.”

Turps laughed, but sobered fairly quickly. “It isn’t anything like that… though I consider it somewhat extreme. For me at least.”

“Hmm, something Turps would find extreme…”

“Don’t even try to guess, you bastard.” Turps sighed. He wanted to cut to the chase, even if it _was_ highly embarrassing. “I know you have a few different _sexual_ tastes.”

Sips hummed. “You could say that.”

“Yeah, so I was wondering if I could get some advice and or expertise on the subject.”

“Of?”

Turps took a breath. “Sounding.”

The line was quiet. Turps thought that maybe he should just hang up, forget about this whole thing. He should have done more research and then tested it himself before he even tried to get another person involved. But just as Turps was about to tell Sips never mind, the man spoke.

“I’ve done it before. You want to try it, right?”

“Yeah,” Turps said. He relaxed somewhat.

“No problem.”

Turps’ head was swimming as they made plans to meet up. Sips already had the equipment, so Turps only had to bring himself. Honestly, he hadn’t expected things to fall into place like they were. It made him fairly excited, the anticipation settling in his chest. He trusted Sips a lot, knew he could rely on his friend to make things happen smoothly.

By the time he showed up at Sips’ place, he felt a little nervous. Turps waited outside the door until Sips opened it and let him enter. Then he was taken to Sips’ bedroom. Turps stood awkwardly next to the bed, not sure what he should be doing.

Sips stepped up to him. “You okay?” he asked.

“Just fine,” Turps said. He cracked his knuckles and looked around for a moment. “How does this work, exactly?”

“There isn’t much to it. I put a metal rod in your dick.”

The straightforwardness had Turps smiling briefly. “I know that much. But I mean, I should be hard for it, yeah?”

“Do you want to be?”

“Sure, why not.” Turps felt his face heat. “Um, is it all right to just jerk off or?”

“Relax,” Sips said. “I can tell you’re uncomfortable.”

“Not really,” Turps lied.

Sips came into his space, right up close to him. Turps swallowed and refused to make eye contact. “Want me to help?” Sips asked.

Turps nodded, and when he finally looked at Sips, he was being kissed a second later, and it definitely helped. Sips’ lips were cool against his own. Turps tilted his head and let his eyes fall shut, letting Sips press their chests together. He felt a hand rest on his side before it dropped to the waistband of his jeans. Sips licked at his lips and he opened his mouth just enough for Sips’ tongue to push past them. His jeans were made quick work of and Sips brought out his cock, giving it slow tugs.

Maybe Turps should have been embarrassed about how fast he got hard, but Sips was a really good kisser and knew how to jerk a dick. Turps lost himself for a short time just enjoying the sensations of being given attention. When Sips broke the kiss, Turps opened his eyes, and Sips was staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

“You ready?”

The question felt heavy, and Turps took a deep breath. “Let’s do this.”

While he removed his jeans, underwear, and shoes, Sips went to get the items they’d need. Turps sat on the bed, adjusting the pillows behind himself. When Sips came back, it was with two shining metal rods and a bottle of lubricant.

Sips kneeled on the bed next to him and held up the first rod. “This one is pretty short and really thin. You should be able to take it no sweat.” He then held up the next one. “This one’s longer, but we’ll only try it if you get comfortable with the first.”

Turps looked over the steel. They _were_ thin, much thinner than what he had seen in the videos he watched. The tips had a skinny football-like shape to them with a curved handle on the opposite end. Turps tried to touch it, but Sips moved it away.

“I just sanitized everything.”

“Oh. Thanks.” Turps would just have to leave this all up to Sips, then. “Well, whenever you want to go for it.” Turps motioned towards his cock.

Sips popped open the lube and rolled the shorter of the two rods in it. After it was coated, he placed the bottle over top Turps’ cock and let some fall onto the head. Turps shivered, biting his lip. Then Sips set it aside and gripped the base of him. “If it’s ever too much, just tell me to stop.”

Turps watched Sips set the rod tip against his meatus. Slowly, Sips pushed the rod in. Turps felt the odd sensation of being stretched, and was surprised when it didn’t hurt. Sips kept going, letting more of the chilly metal slide into him. It went further down his urethra and Turps didn’t know how to react at first. It was such a foreign feeling.

Once Sips had it all the way in, he looked at Turps, eyes searching, asking silent questions.

“Ain’t bad,” Turps confessed.

Sips let go of the end of the rod and it stayed put. He brushed his finger along the underside of his cock, starting from the top, and _that_ Turps could feel. He twitched, and Sips did it again with slightly more pressure. Turps could feel the drag of Sips’ finger against his skin and against the solid rod inside him, and it was weird but in the sexiest of ways.

Then Sips went and brought up the hand that had been holding onto the base, and the warm slide of it felt amazing. Turps groaned, and he couldn’t stop looking at the end of the rod, how it was sticking out of him, Sips’ hand working him over firmly.

Turps licked his lips. “Put in the longer one.”

Sips stopped. “You sure?”

“I think I can handle it.”

Sips shrugged, then gradually removed the rod and even that was pleasurable. After it was out, Turps waited with building anticipation as Sips lubed up the next one. This he slid in just as easy as the first. When it got to the very bottom of his cock, it was only a little over halfway in. Turps’ toes curled when Sips pushed it deeper, and the sensation was stronger. Sips tilted his cock forward, creating a straighter line. The sound seemed never-ending, how steadily Sips let it in. But eventually the end was at the head. Sips gave the rod a wiggle.

Turps took in a quick breath at the pressure it created. A thrill spiraled up from within him as Sips did it again.

“Must be touching your prostate,” Sips said, and grinned. He kept wiggling the sound, and Turps couldn’t resist letting out a loud moan. Shit. It was too much but not enough all at once. Sips resumed stroking his cock, and that helped to take some of the edge off.

As Sips pumped his hand, he messed with the rod. He’d pull it out a ways, then push it right back in, never roughly. The feel of it sliding around inside him combined with Sips’ hand was rapidly bringing him closer and closer to orgasm. He didn’t know if he could even come with the rod in, but it was probably thin enough. Just thinking about that had Turps panting.

“Sorry that I don’t have anything thicker than this,” Sips said.

“This is great, don’t worry about it,” Turps huffed.

“I bet you could take something twice the size.” Sips pushed the rod down with a little more force, and Turps swore. “I wonder how much I could stretch you out.”

Turps fisted the blankets underneath him. Sips was driving the rod down with each wet stroke of his hand. Seeing the gleaming metal be pushed in over and over had Turps struggling to hold back his release. Sips brought the sound out farther on the next pull, and when he shoved it back in, it was quicker than he had any other time.

Turps’ entire body jerked and with a strangled groan he came. His come had no problem passing by the thin rod, and it spilled out freely. Sips pulled the sound completely out and continued to jerk him through it. Turps was certain that this was the longest lasting orgasm he had ever experienced.

Sips let him go. “Good?”

“More than good.” Turps ran a hand through his hair and looked at Sips. “That was fucking amazing.”

Sips gave a short laugh. “I knew you’d like it.” Sips then got off the bed. “Let me get something to clean up with. Be back in a sec.”

Turps felt extremely satisfied. He wondered how he was ever going to pay Sips back. Maybe he could let Sips tie him up and spank him. Yeah, Sips was probably into that.


	15. Wax Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 16 – Wax Play – Ross/Trott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one’s tame. i think it’s the second sfw one i’ve done

Trott was skeptical at first, but Ross had a point; he _did_ have the least amount of body hair out of the three of them. Trott supposed that it would be all right to try it out, and although he knew he was somewhat sensitive, he had gotten through the vacing just fine, and this was sort of up there in the category of strange things.

And he had always liked candles. Well, liked how they smelled anyways. He was particularly fond of cinnamon and other spice scents, as well as pine and cedar. So when Alex went on a trip with his brother for the weekend, Ross turned Trott's bedroom into something out of those trashy romance novels, minus the rose petals. He wasn't allowed to come in until everything was perfect, and he stood outside the door, arms crossed while Ross prepared.

Trott had to admit that he was looking forward to the experience. He was sure that Ross would do a good job and be careful enough so that he didn't get burned. He trusted Ross quite a bit. 

After what felt like too long, Ross opened the door and let Trott in. The only light came from the scattering of candles around the room where they lined his desk, dresser, the night table, and book shelf along with a single yellow lamp in the corner. And somehow the spicy scent wasn't overwhelming. It was just enough to fill his senses and remind him of the chilly October weather.

"I used a mix," Ross said, "of scented and unscented. Thought it would be better that way."

"It is," Trott agreed. He then noticed the TV tray next to the bed and what was on it. "Is that a crock-pot?"  

"Yup. That's the wax I'm going to use. It's this really nice teal color." Ross seemed quite pleased with himself. "Not that it's going to be that visible in this lighting, but if you want I can take a picture later and show you." 

Trott nodded and let his eyes rove across the bed. On top of it was a thin plastic sheet as to make clean up that much easier. There was also a bottle of baby oil and various spoons close to the tray. 

While Trott was busy taking everything in, Ross set a hand on Trott's shoulder and rotated him so they were facing each other. Ross kissed him, then asked, "Ready to start?"

Trott shrugged. "Guess so." He pulled off his shirt, but then stopped there. "Want me to be naked?" 

"Up to you. I was just planning on focusing on your back, so you can keep your underwear on. Just make sure they’re an old pair in case I get wax on them." 

Trott stepped out of his jeans and was reminded of what briefs he had on. They were just a plain red pair, and he didn't care if anything happened to them. He got up on the bed and laid himself out on his stomach. He grabbed a pillow and got comfortable, head turned to the side so he could see Ross.

Ross gave him a smile and those damn bedroom eyes he was always making in selfies. Trott wanted to tell him to stop with that, but he actually enjoyed it far too much and so he kept his mouth shut. He watched Ross pick up the baby oil and unscrew the cap. Then he drizzled it all over Trott's back before working it in. Ross' hands were so gentle with him, even more so on his lower back and his arms. Trott thought he could fall asleep like this. 

After Ross' hands had rubbed in the oil thoroughly, he took off the lid of the crock-pot and picked up a ladle. Trott let his eyes close and waited, just a bit tense. There was the sound of Ross mixing the wax, of the ladle scraping the sides. Then, silence except for both of their breathing. 

Trott felt warmth fall onto the very middle of his back, and it ran down his left side. It also fell lower, to the dip right before the swell of his ass. 

"How's the temperature?" Ross asked, voice full of softness and concern. 

"Not hot at all," Trott mumbled. He had been expecting something much more scalding and it relieved him to know that he wasn't going to be burnt. He inhaled deeply, the cinnamon smell in the air relaxing him further. 

Ross went back for another scoop and this time the wax that was dripped onto him was slightly warmer and placed across his shoulder blades. Trott wondered what it must look like. The smoothness of the wax that spread down his spine was calming, and it reminded him of a wrapping up in a blanket fresh from the dryer. He sighed. Yeah, definitely could fall asleep to this. 

The next sensation was completely different from the first few. Ross had done away with the ladle and now started to fill in the much smaller areas he had missed with a regular spoon, and this wax was warmer yet, set onto him from a closer distance. Trott could feel the slight weight of the hardening wax locking in the heat all over his back. He was reminded of a turtle and he snorted his amusement. Ross hummed in question, but Trott didn't reply.

The next place the wax was dropped was onto the backs of his arms. Ross alternated, spooning long, stringy lines onto each arm, one after the other, then repeating. The skin here was much thinner and more sensitive, but the heat made a pleasant shiver run through him. Trott curled his hands into fists for a moment before he let them lay relaxed again. 

When Ross said, "I've covered everything." Trott was left with wanting more. 

"Take a picture of that and then you can do my front."

"You sure?" Ross sounded genuinely surprised. 

"Yeah," Trott breathed, still feeling sleepy and very blissed out. 

Ross did as Trott wanted and took a few pictures with the flash so that the color would be visible. "Want to leave the wax on?" 

It wasn't bothering him, so Trott said it was fine. Then he turned over, feeling some of the wax crack as pressure was applied. Ross again picked up the baby oil and took his time covering every inch of Trott's skin below his neck and to the waistband of his briefs. He didn't touch his arms this time, even though they both knew Trott practically had no hair on them.

Then, with the ladle again, Ross scooped from the crock-pot. He held it quite some ways away from Trott's chest. "Close your eyes, just in case it splatters." Trott did so, and a moment later he felt the lukewarm wax hit the top of his sternum and travel down it, and Ross went back up to let some drip onto his collarbone.

When Ross went to scoop more, Trott opened his eyes and saw the pale wax, smooth and dull in the light. Trott raised a hand and touched it, and it was soft and yielding. Ross held the ladle a couple inches above his stomach, and Trott watched him pour a drizzled circle starting from his navel that continued outwards. It tickled, and Trott felt his muscles quiver. Ross did it again, stacking on the wax.

He switched to a smaller spoon and made eye contact with Trott as he hovered it over a nipple. Trott held his breath, not knowing what it would feel like. Ross carefully let the quickly cooling wax fall onto the stiff bud. It was hot, much hotter than any other place, but it was peculiarly pleasurable. Ross did the same thing to his other nipple, and Trott felt the wax dry, how it gave the slightest of pinches.

Ross busied himself with creating small, perfectly round drops onto various free skin. Trott stared up at the ceiling until he felt his eyes getting heavy. They slipped shut when Ross switched to letting wax run down his sides in tiny strands. Trott’s lower half of his body felt entirely too cold, and if he didn’t have leg hair he would have loved to be totally encased in the warm wax.

Trott thought that maybe it had been an hour, but when he opened his eyes and looked at the clock, two had passed. He yawned, and Ross stopped what he was doing and looked at him. Ross had been in the middle of making little pillars of wax on his ribs. It was pretty weird looking, but creative.

Ross grinned. “Had enough?”

“I think so,” Trott said.

“Now’s the real fun part. The removal.”

Trott had thought that the fun part had already happened, but there also must be a sense of satisfaction in taking off pieces. He stayed completely still as Ross pulled a simple comb out of his pocket.

“Be warned, this’ll probably tickle,” he said, then placed the comb at an angle against Trott’s hip. He pushed down it down against his skin and slid it up, breaking the wax in uneven lines, some parts still mushy and it clung to him. But damn, it _was_ ticklish. Trott tried not to squirm, but the comb’s teeth were too much, and Trott couldn’t help but burst into giggles. Ross struggled not to smile, and Trott was sure that the man was enjoying torturing him.

Once most of it was off his front, Trott sat up. Ross easily brushed away the pieces on his back until his skin could breathe again. Trott felt somewhat light and cool. The sleepy edge was still there, but overall he just felt wonderful.

“I should probably get a wash cloth to rub you down with, just to get anything I missed,” Ross said. He made to stand but Trott grabbed his wrist.

“It was incredible,” Trott said, then kissed him. Ross smiled against his mouth. “Next time we’ll have to do this to Alex.”

“Do you think he’d have the patience for it?”

Trott hummed. “We could always strap him down.”

Ross laughed, then said, “Sounds like a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck me, what is this sappy stuff im throwing in here? idunno, but what i DO know is that im halfway through the month and halfway through the prompts!


	16. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 17 - Blood - Alex/Ross + Trott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's halloween month so i feel like i’m allowed to add in some AUs (this is also the longest prompt i've written so far haha all right)  
> Tags added: Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Vampire AU

Ross felt a lot like a baby bird, sitting in nest of thick blankets and feather pillows. And perhaps much like a bird, he was held captive in a lavish cage. Only this one was a bedroom. There was a connected bath, so he had no need to explore the house, and even if he wanted to, the door was locked (he had tried the handle upon waking up minutes earlier). So, Ross, not remembering how he came to be in the tastefully decorated room, stayed curled up in the heated mound on the all too comfortable bed.

He let his thoughts wander and he tried to think back. What had he been doing exactly? He was pretty sure he had been going to a business meeting, judging by his clean suit folded neatly on the vanity. But what had happened before that, or after that? It had been early, much too early, when the sun hadn't even had the chance to peek over the horizon. It had been very foggy, that much he remembers, because he had almost bumped into a cyclist.

What had happened slowly worked its way to the forefront of his mind. Ross had stopped to retie his shoe in front of one of the many tiny alleys of London. Then there had been hands on his arms, tugging him up. Something had been slipped over his eyes, and Ross had felt himself lifted, the chilly morning air cutting past his suit as he was moved quickly by some means. Then perhaps there had been voices, and the smell of cigar smoke and strong cologne. But after that? Ross took a deep breath, concentrating. What was it...There may have been a sharp pain somewhere on his body, but he couldn't place where. He had no clear memory of the time between being taken and now.

Ross groaned in frustration. He looked at a tray filled with an assortment of fruits, meats, and bread that sat on the night table next to him. His stomach twisted in hunger. There was a chance that the food was unsafe, but he would have to take it. Since there were no utensils provided, he used his hands and made a sandwich. This he sat eating, examining the gown he was wearing. It was soft, and went to his knees. He had no underwear on underneath it though, and he wondered if that was gone for good or in the pile with his suit.

Ross was just popping grapes into his mouth when the door opened. He turned his head, almost choking. He spat out the grapes as two men, one significantly shorter than the other, came into the room. They were arguing, and Ross tensed as he watched them.

"No means no," the shorter brunet said. "Remember the last time you did this? It was an utter mess."

The other man rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "It wasn't  _my_ fault that he fell in love with me. I was honestly expecting him to run."

"You are _such_ a..." the shorter one trailed off, eyes finally meeting Ross'. The other looked at him as well.

Ross didn't know what to do, or what to say for that matter. He held the grapes in his hand, somewhat on edge that two attractive strangers were gazing at him with closed expressions.

Then the taller one came towards the bed, and Ross could see the reddish hairs in his beard. His eyes were blue, much like his own, and Ross had to remind himself that one of these guys was the man who had snatched him from the street and brought him here. His money was on this one, since he doubted the other would be capable of carrying him.

"You're awake finally," the man said, then he grinned, and Ross saw them. The two elongated canine teeth caught the lamplight and shone, plain as day, their razor sharp tips.

"This has to be a joke," Ross found himself muttering. "A sick joke. Or a dream." His hand tightened on the grapes, and they burst in his fist. Ross didn't hesitate to throw the mush right into the stranger's face. "I don't know who you are, but you're going to let me go." His voice had risen, and he kept it at a surprisingly even tone.

The man flicked the mess from his skin. His grin hadn't even floundered, and in fact he looked even more pleased. "I like it when they put up a fight."

From behind him, the shorter man sighed. "You're disgusting."

"I've only heard that six thousand times every century." The bearded man turned briefly. "And each time it's been from _you_."

"Better make it six thousand and one, then."

"Trott," he whined, and Ross guessed that was the man's surname. "Stop ruining my fun, fam."

"No. And what is a 'fam'?"

"Idunno, I heard some kids say it the other night. Sounded funny."

Ross didn't know whether to laugh or cry, or possibly both. This whole situation was beyond insane and he just wanted an explanation and to get _far_ away from these two... whatever they were. He didn't want to say vampires but... Ross was pretty sure the teeth were real. That, or this guy had went to the dentist with a special request. Maybe that was more likely.

The shorter man, Trott, walked over to the bed. He looked irritated. "I'm sorry for Smith's behavior. He's, unfortunately, always been like this."

Ross couldn't help but add, "Let me guess, for _hundreds_ of years?"

"Correct. He has a habit of... _playing_ with his food."

"Lovely," Ross said with a grimace. He totally enjoyed being thought of as food.

"Yes, I apologize again. I'll leave the door unlocked, so feel free to get dressed and leave whenever you want-"

"Whoa, whoa, wait a second," Smith interrupted. "He isn't going anywhere."

"You can't _keep_ him here. He isn't a pet. You've done this exact same thing before."

"That was _years_ ago. I know how to do it now, plus it's much easier with all the technology that's been invented. Don't tell me you don't enjoy the Internet."

"It... serves its purpose. But that's beside the point. You can't keep this man here. You were only supposed to take enough to bring him to the edge, not suddenly decide he's going to be your blood bank."

Smith clicked his tongue and sat down heavily on the bed. Ross bounced with the movement, and Smith captured Ross' chin in a grip so firm it felt like he was being held by warm metal pliers.

"Look at this guy. He's hot as fuck and feisty. A two for one. _And_ he's just a business man with no family. It's perfect." Smith let him go, then brushed a finger along his cheek. "Come on, you'd much rather stay here and be pampered, wouldn't you?"

Trott snorted. "Pampered? More like tortured."

"That was _one time!_ " Smith sounded truly angry, and even a little hurt at the comment.

"Yes, and I refuse to let you live it down." Trott seemed to calm a bit. "It's too dangerous, and he doesn't even want to be here."

Smith looked at Ross, and his eyes were filled with _something_ that resembled a loneliness that Ross himself had experienced before. But Ross didn't exactly want to sympathize with this man, even if this whole bizarre situation was the most exciting thing that had happened to him since he had dated that dominatrix back in university.

"What if I do it this time and _don’t_ take your memory?" Smith asked him, and Ross furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "When I drink from you, I'll let you feel everything that I feel, and you'll remember all of it."

Ross glanced at Trott, but the man had his lips pursed and said nothing. It sounded tempting to Ross, but he didn't know the parameters yet.

"If I don't like it, you'll _promise_ to let me go?"

"Promise," Smith said. "Trott won't let me keep you –or kill you– if you wish it." He held out his hand.

Ross stared at it, then looked to Trott for confirmation. Trott nodded, and Ross hesitantly shook Smith's hand. Smith beamed, but it didn't help Ross' nerves.

"Tonight," Smith said, "we'll be back. You want Trott in the room when I do it, right?"

"Preferably," Ross said. He definitely trusted Trott more so than Smith. He could very well die tonight, and there were a hundred other possibilities running through his head. He didn't let himself dwell on them, though. "What time is it?" Ross saw no clocks in the room.

"About noon," Trott answered. "I apologize for having to keep the blinds drawn. We don't fair all too well in the sun, as you may have heard."

Of course. Ross sat quietly as Smith raised himself and made towards the door. Trott gave Ross a curt nod, and then the two of them left.

He was alone again. Ross wondered what he had gotten himself into exactly.

\------

He had many hours to waste, so Ross explored every nook of the room. There was a gigantic bookshelf filled with dusty hardcovers in a wide variety of languages, and Ross found a dated English dictionary. He didn't exactly feel like reading, so he moved on to the vanity. He stood in front of the mirror and examined himself. Ross thought he looked a bit ridiculous in just a white nightgown. He rifled through his folded clothes and frowned when his underwear wasn't with his things. He had a sneaking suspicion Smith could possibly be one of _those_ kind of perverts, but he shouldn't make assumptions. Perhaps had they had just gotten lost... somehow.

Ross decided he might as well take advantage of the connected bathroom. Inside was spacious, and a large claw foot tub sat against the opposite wall. Ross went to this and turned on the tap. Water gushed out and warmed quickly, and he let the tub fill up. Ross searched through the cabinets below the sink, finding them bare. He went to the closet and discovered only a stack of towels, so he took one and brought it over to the bath. It was strange, being in a bathroom with no toiletries.

Nevertheless, he was still able to enjoy soaking in the hot water. It helped him relax, and he let his mind wander to what was going to happen later. What was it going to feel like, to have his blood taken? Ross thought about all the media that contained vampires that he knew of. They all involved neck biting, so maybe that's what was going to happen to him. Ross didn't know what to expect though. What if things went horribly wrong? He was fairly certain that things were already going poorly, and he didn't know how much he could actually trust either man. Still, since he was trapped here, he didn't have many options.

Ross stayed in the water until it grew cold and he was thoroughly pruned. He toweled off and slipped the nightgown back on. In the bedroom, the plate of food had been replaced with an array of cheese and crackers. Ross wasn't even shocked that the cheese was high quality, stuff that he could tell had been aged for quite some time. He allowed himself to indulge in it.

The next few hours were spent with more thinking. Ross wondered where his phone was, along with his briefcase. It was true, what Smith had said before. He didn't have any family left, and so he had no one to ask after him. He had only several friends, but they were not close enough to him to know of his personal life. Yet, he enjoyed his almost mundane hours each day, going to meetings, giving presentations, offering ideas on how to make the company better. It didn't bother him, doing those so called "tedious" tasks of putting together advertisements and calling on secretaries of important men for useful information.

But Ross had to admit, he was feeling lonely and somewhat bored. Even though he was afraid he might die, it was still exciting. Perhaps his mind was a bit twisted, but he couldn't help the sense of attraction he experienced around Smith and Trott.

When the door was opened later, Ross was pulled out of his musing. He sat up in bed, blinking away his tiredness. Smith and Trott came into the room, and Smith strutted over to him.

"Are you ready?" Smith asked. He was obviously wanting to get right to it. Smith gave the air a sniff. "You took a bath."

"How'd you know?" Ross was impressed. "There wasn't any soap to use."

"Because," Smith said, and he bent towards Ross. "My scent has been washed off."

"Oh." Ross felt his face heat.

Trott walked with measured steps around to the other side of the bed. "Don't take it too personally," he said. "Smith is like a dog. I'm surprised he hasn't pissed on anyone yet."

Through a grin Smith said, "Now now, Trotty, no need to be so _disgusting_ around our guest."

Trott scoffed, then placed himself on the edge of the bed. He turned toward Ross. "If at any time you want him to stop, point at me."

Ross thought that this was turning out to be more sexual than he anticipated. He had questions, so many questions, but no time to ask. Smith put a knee onto the bed, then lifted himself up. Ross looked at him, and Smith seemed to glow in the yellow light. His pale skin was a sharp contrast to his hair which seemed to give off a ringed shine. If Ross didn't know better, he'd have said Smith looked like an angel without wings.

Smith curled a finger under Ross' chin, and he seemed to study Ross' face. "You really _are_ quite a looker." He moved in closer, and Ross could see how golden his eyelashes were. "I bet you've had many lovers."

Ross' lips twitched into a small smile. "I've had a few," he couldn't help but admit.

Smith moved his finger, let it slide down Ross' throat until the tip rested on the suprasternal notch. He pushed against it. "You ready?" he repeated.

Ross nodded. He stayed completely still as Smith scooted in between Ross' legs, causing the nightgown to gather higher on his thighs. Ross tried to tug it back down, but Smith grabbed his hand.

Smith brought it up and curled Ross' fingers until just the index was extended. Then he opened his mouth, and tapped Ross' finger against one of his bottom fangs. It was as sharp as a new knife. The end punctured Ross' skin as though it was made of butter. A perfect drop of blood welled at the wound, and Smith licked it away. Then he let go of Ross' hand. "A little bitter, but there's a hidden sweetness to it."

Ross blinked, then felt the prickle of Smith's beard on his neck as the collar of the nightgown was pulled aside. Smith let his cold lips rest against Ross' exposed shoulder. Ross held his breath as Smith snuffed along his skin. Smith told him to relax, but Ross didn’t think he could. He shifted his gaze over to Trott, who was statue-still, watching them intently with chestnut eyes.

The first prick stung, and Ross gasped at the sudden burning sensation spreading out from his shoulder. Smith bit down harder, and Ross really felt that, how teeth pierced right through his muscle and to his bone. He wanted to cry out, but the discomfort of it melted as fast as ice-cream in a microwave. The hurt was replaced almost instantly by a euphoric thrill that vibrated every single one of his nerves. Ross felt light, like he was actually made of nothing but stardust, and his eyes rolled back, mouth agape. His hands were useless, and he could only sit there and take the onslaught that pulsed with every rapid beat of his heart.

When Smith removed his teeth and sat back, his mouth was a smear of bright red. Ross naturally should have been frightened, but he was still floating and didn’t much care that his blood, his life source, was painted onto the lips of a beast like the perfect shade of lipstick. He could only watch as Smith licked at the blood.

“You have absolutely no manners,” Trott said with a dramatic sigh.

Smith wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. “You keep telling me that, but I don’t see a problem with it.” He cupped the side of Ross’ face, then bent back in again. “It tastes so _good_ ,” he whispered against Ross’ neck, right at the carotid artery.

The next bite hardly registered with Ross, and all he felt was a rush of warmth and pleasant feelings. He could tell that blood was leaving him, but his mind was a swamp filled with contentment that buzzed loudly in his ears, made him feel hazy as though he had just taken a sleep aid. Except it wasn’t at all like tiredness that weighed in his head. It was something far more buoyant. And when Smith hummed against his skin and gave a strong suck, Ross moaned in response, bringing his hands up to clutch at the marble-like back. _Solid_ , Smith was so solid against his palms, and he knew that an unimaginable strength must lie within the centuries old body.

Ross didn’t notice that Smith had let his neck go until the man’s head dipped lower and Ross heard through muffled senses the ripping of his nightgown. He was lost in it, and gradually a duality started to form. He couldn’t describe it clearly, but he just knew that he was experiencing Smith’s side to all of this, the sheer hunger he felt. He could even taste the tang of his own blood on his tongue even though he could only smell it, and it mixed with the heady scent of Smith.

By the time Ross was able to get himself to look down, his hands were tangled in Smith’s hair and the man was nibbling on his stomach. He seemed to be having a hard time capturing skin, so he moved lower. Smith looked directly at him as he picked up Ross’ leg. His femoral artery gushed when Smith suctioned his mouth to it, and Ross watched his blood slip past Smith’s lips and run downwards. His body twitched and Ross felt the strong pull of excitement low in his gut. Smith’s eyes were brighter now, tinted, or maybe Ross’ own vision was becoming tinted. Even though blood was leaving him, Ross’ cock still managed to fill. It was an added awareness that was almost out of place at first.

But then Smith removed his teeth from Ross’ pliable skin, licked over the marks, and shoved his face right up against Ross’ stiff arousal. He breathed on it, and Ross whined at the feeling of wet heat as Smith’s tongue lapped at it. Somewhere in the back of Ross’ dazed mind he thought that he would surely be mutilated by those razor-like teeth, but he immediately forgot about it. Smith mouthed along the shaft, leaving streaks of red that he returned to and cleaned away.

Ross started to feel lethargic and like he was on a boat. His mind swayed from right to left, and his eyes grew heavy. Smith gripped his cock lightly and rubbed his beard against it, and he grinned wide at Ross. He kept a hold of it even when he crawled back up Ross’ body to chomp at his chest, leaving crimson spots in his wake. And when he finally made it all the way so that they were eye to eye, he kissed Ross ever so gently on the mouth.

Smith stroked his cock until Ross was pressing back into the pillows, a whimpering and writhing mess of flesh and emotions. He knew his orgasm had been building, but wasn’t prepared for the shock of it when Smith bit his nipple. Come fell onto his stomach, and he could only lie there shuddering at the absolute overload to his senses. Smith let him go and kissed him again, but Ross didn’t have the strength to respond. He sunk into the mattress beneath him, and his eyes were only open a crack. The last thing he saw was Smith looking like he had just experienced the greatest feast in existence before sleep washed away everything.

\------

When Ross awoke, Smith and Trott were sitting at the foot of the bed staring at him.

“So,” Smith said, “did you like it enough to want to stay?”

Ross felt a smile tug at his lips. “I might need a _little_ more convincing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the only vampires i know are anne rice’s and honestly hers are the only ones anyone should know.


	17. Sugar Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 18 – Daddy – Sips/Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt literally only said ‘daddy’ and so I get creative license to make this into sugar daddy.  
> Tags Added: Sugar Daddy

Harry had a habit of spending all of his pay for the week on things he didn’t need, like mainly clothing and electronics. Even though he _knew_ he needed to be putting aside some for food and rent and his phone bill and basic household items, he still allowed himself to splurge on something as inane as _fashion_. But he was obsessed with it, and it didn’t help that he was around people like Smith who were always buying the newest (and far too expensive) items. Harry found his tastes matching up with his friends', and so he couldn’t stop adding items to his cart, wasting every penny that had just been deposited into his account.

It left him pretty hungry and living off of instant noodles and spaghetti hoops. He was already skinny, so he didn’t think it hurt to eat basically nothing on the weekends. Sometimes he was even lucky enough to take home anything left by his coworkers at the office. It was great working with people who got sent all sorts of edible gifts from fans. The bounty would be left in the break room, and Harry found himself snagging something from time to time. Yet, he was considered an adult, so he felt like he should be living like one, which included _not_ giving cash to companies that charged £36 plus shipping for a thin white T-shirt with a tiny graphic on it.

But damn did he make practically-starving-artist look good. And for a while he thought the pros of wearing designer clothes outweighed the cons of having no food in his house and almost failing to pay his rent. After some time though, it started to get a little more unmanageable.

Harry would’ve never have thought that there was a solution under his nose that let him keep the steady stream of new clothes _and_ him fed. The answer was in the form of a dad. Well, a special certain _type_ of dad. A dad that he knew all too well, one that only came to visit every so often.

What was even more bizarre was that _he_ wasn’t the one to come up with the proposal.

It had been on their way back to the office from lunch. Lewis had taken him, Sam, and Sips out because they were the only ones free. Harry was feeling overly relaxed from the nice meal, and that was probably what prompted him to comment when Sips dropped his wallet down the stairs because he missed his back pocket, efficiently spilling out the contents.

And there was a _lot_ of contents in that seemingly small wallet.

“Aw shit,” Sips complained, and he turned around to descend the stairs.

“Need any help?” Lewis asked.

“I got it. You guys go in. I’ll be there in a couple minutes.”

Lewis and Sam did just that, but Harry couldn’t help but be drawn to the scattering of twenty and fifty pound notes lining the stairs among various credit cards. He stood at the top, staring down at Sips.

“You sure carry a lot on you,” Harry said.

Sips glanced up at him. “Yeah, I like to use cash when I’m in Bristol.”

Harry didn’t think that really was the best explanation, but it was whatever. “Wish I was as loaded as you.”

Sips smiled. He stacked the notes in his hand. “I thought everyone who worked here was paid pretty well.”

Harry shrugged. “It’s decent. I just get carried away once in a while.”

“Yeah. That’s what happens when you’re young and want all the new toys, eh?”

“Guess so.” Harry watched Sips stuff the cards back in their place. “Just wish there was a side job I could do that paid a lot more.”

Sips paused as he was folding the notes. He looked at them, then at Harry. “I have your number, right?”

The question seemed to come out of nowhere. Harry took out his phone and looked through his contacts. “Yeah. I think I gave it to you last time you were up.”

“All right.” Sips climbed the stairs. As he opened the door, Harry was positive that Sips winked at him, but the man was already past him, heading inside.

Harry followed him, wondering if he had been imagining things.

Later, when Harry had just gotten home and flopped onto his bed, his phone dinged with a message. Harry raised an eyebrow when he saw that it was from Sips. Even the message was kind of odd.

 _Mind if I come over Friday night?_ _Unless you have plans._

Harry, in fact, did not have any plans, and he texted back saying so. Sips confirmed with ‘sweet’ and Harry was nervous and excited all at once.

\----

When Friday rolled around, Sips sauntered into Harry’s place like he was on a mission. And Harry supposed that he had to have been on one, because why else would Sips want to visit? He circled around the small flat, examining the emptiness of it. Harry kept most things in his bedroom, and his closet was becoming a little overcrowded.

Harry stood a bit awkwardly by the door. When Sips turned to him, Harry thought to offer some tea, because at least he still had a few bags of that in the cupboards. But Sips spoke first.

“What if we made an arrangement? One that gets you the money you want, and one that gets me what I want.”

It didn’t take Harry very long to come up with a link. “You mean like… a sugar daddy?” He smiled a little when he said it only because he never believed he’d find himself in this situation.

Sips gave a controlled laugh. “Exactly.”

And Harry’s first thought was to be skeptical. He knew the basics of what a sugar daddy was, but he was having trouble connecting the image of Sips to one, let alone himself to having one. But then Harry remembered all the money he had seen, and how Sips must be very well off. Plus, Sips was pretty attractive. Harry’s mind took him further –could he get Sips off for cash? Possibly. Harry wasn’t exactly the most experienced in that area.

“I guess we could try it out,” Harry found himself saying.

With measured steps, Sips closed the distance between them. Harry held his ground as Sips leaned in. Next to his ear, Sips asked, “You hungry?”

As if Harry was going to say no.

\----

Sips took him for pizza, and Harry was more than okay with that. He practically inhaled it while Sips watched him, lips set in a secret sort of smile. Harry licked at the sauce that was smeared onto his fingers, and he noticed how quiet Sips was. Harry wanted to ask questions, to delve deeper into the _whys_ , but instead he concentrated on eating.

After Harry had stuffed himself, Sips threw a few notes onto the table. “Is there anything you want?”

Harry was caught off guard by the straight forward question. He knew he could say he wanted something ridiculously expensive and that Sips would probably indulge him. Or, at least that was the feeling he got from this. But there was something more reasonable that he _needed_.

“I… kind of don’t have any food at home.”

Sips nodded, and they went to the nearest Sainsbury’s. While Sips pushed the cart, Harry added items to it until it was ridiculously full. Sips spent well over a hundred pounds on the groceries and Harry was ready to see his fridge and pantry restocked.

It was a bit difficult, but they managed to carry the heavy bags back to Harry’s flat. He was overjoyed that there were _finally_ some edibles in his house besides a few cans and packets of noodles. Sips helped him put things away, and when they were done Harry couldn’t keep the grin off his face.

Sips put a hand on Harry’s shoulder, and he turned into Sips, let himself be kissed.

“I don’t have to call you _daddy_ , do I?” Harry asked when they parted.

Sips breathed a laugh. “No,” he said, then brought Harry in for another kiss. “Unless you want to.”

“Not particularly.”

“That’s that, then.” Sips ruffled Harry’s already messy hair.

A silence stretched between them, and Harry thought that maybe he should hold up his end of this deal. He was even looking forward to it. He didn’t know how to ask, so he lowered himself until his knees made contact with the hard floor. He glanced up at Sips, and the man wound fingers into his hair but said nothing.

Harry boldly palmed at the front of Sips’ jeans, pushing up along the zipper before dragging his nails back down. The hand in his hair tightened, so Harry did it a few more times, keeping his eyes locked with Sips’ own. As soon as he felt a sizeable bulge, he brought out Sips’ cock. Harry was somewhat intimidated by it, but he let the head rest against his lips, taking the time to feel the soft warmth of it.

He swiped his tongue across the slit, then opened his mouth further. Without having to move, Sips pushed in until Harry had to grip the base to stop him. He started to suck, and that finally drew a reaction out of Sips, who hummed and tried to thrust forward. But Harry’s hold was tight because he really didn’t want to choke. There was saliva pooling at the back of his throat, and Harry swallowed, and it must have been nice because Sips quietly swore.

So Harry did it again. His tongue wouldn’t stop moving around, sliding across the glands and pushing up on the frenulum. Sips’ hand in his hair pulled, and Harry was brought almost all the way off the cock. Sips sunk back into his mouth, then moved out again. Harry sat still, taking the slow, even thrusts. They never went too deep, but his jaw was already feeling sore from being stretched all the way open.

Sips let him have a break, and Harry worked his hand over the slick flesh, every so often giving the tip a lick to pick up the precome. He thought that Sips had to be getting close, since his breathing was faster, so Harry sped up his hand and stuck out his tongue, bumping it against the head.

He got no warning. With a groan, Sips coated Harry’s tongue and lips, and some dripped onto his jeans. Harry lapped up as much as he could, not minding the taste. Sips finally released his hair, and when Harry stood up, he was brought in for a forceful kiss that left him dazed.

“How was I?” Harry asked.

“Pretty damn great,” Sips said. “I wasn’t expecting you to just go for it.”

Harry smiled. “I felt like trying it out. Different than what I thought it was gonna be like, but not bad.”

“Good.” Sips readjusted his jeans then looked at his watch. “Want to go see a movie?”

Harry thought it a fantastic idea. Maybe he could get used to this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can there be more barry fics pls i dont want to be the only one contributing


	18. Prostitution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 19 - Prostitution – Ross & Alex & Trott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> call me cliché but i'm a slut for “rescuing the prostitute au”. this has a very similar layout to the last prompt, but i guess that’s what happens when im frantically playing catch-up. also there’s a lot of food in this don’t judge me i just really like it when ppl eat okay.  
> Tags added: Prostitution AU, Feelings

“I’ve only got forty. What’ll that get me?”

Trott was unimpressed by the man but at this point he was taking anything he could get.

“You can fuck me if you have a condom.” He hoped the man wouldn’t argue.

“All right. Let’s hurry up, then, it’s freezing out here.” Good. He liked when they were straight to the point.

Trott let himself be turned around and pushed face first into the cold bricks. His jeans were brought down to his knees, and he heard the foil of the condom being ripped open. It was hard to relax his body when it was cold, but at least the man behind him was close enough that he could feel the warmth of him. Trott spread his legs a little wider and grit his teeth as he felt the man slide into him.

He was used to it, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t uncomfortable, especially without extra lubrication. The thrusts came right away, and Trott scratched his nails into the bricks to distract himself. At least with guys like this he didn’t need to say anything. Their money was nothing like that of the ones who expected a good time. All he had to do was push out his ass and wait it out.

The man panted against his ear, and it helped Trott to think of other times, of the guy from a week ago who had actually gotten a decent hotel room and let him sleep for a few hours. He had panted just like that, hot breath close as he was taken. The man groped at his chest and Trott shivered. He had always been particularly sensitive there.

Thankfully, this guy was fast. Trott would have thought he’d last a little longer, but there was a breeze tonight, one that made its way into the very back of the alleyway just for them. The man grunted, and then his hips went still. Trott waited for him to pull out before turning around. He was handed the notes as soon as the man zipped himself back up.

The used condom was dropped at Trott’s feet. The man made a hurried exit, and Trott sighed. This was why he usually didn’t take just any scum that came around, but he was strapped for cash. He’d have to make this forty last him a while.

\-----

Trott hated whenever winter started to work its way into the city. His thin coat was filled with holes and it let the frosty air creep in to numb his skin. Since the holidays were coming up, less people were loitering, too busy making plans and buying gifts. It wasn't horrible business since there were still vacationers, but it just wasn't the same as summer. Plus, the warm weather was much more tolerable than standing around with his toes numb and teeth chattering. 

He guessed it was a necessary evil in this line of work, and like most of the other people he knew, they were only doing this because they had nothing left. Trott would admit that he didn't mind having sex with strangers, even though he knew he could have his throat cut at any time and left to bleed out on some hotel mattress.

He cupped his hands and breathed hot breath on them, then rubbed them together. After straightening his coat, Trott stepped out of the alley and onto the street under a lamp. He stood close to the curb and leaned into the post. Some nights it took a while. He was never even guaranteed anyone would stop. He didn't know exactly what time it was, but he guessed it to be close to midnight. The pubs were a couple blocks over, and he thought it the perfect distance away, located near a corner. Right here was a decent hot spot that he'd been working for a couple weeks now.

Trott sighed in relief when he didn't have to wait long as a car slowed in front of him. As the passenger window was rolled down, two men who were talking loudly rounded the corner just a ways from him. Trott clicked his tongue, ready to say that he'd take anything, just that they needed to go _now_. But when Trott hesitated and glanced towards the people approaching, the car pulled away. 

“Shit,” Trott spat. He tried not to glare at the two men. 

They were roughly the same height as each other and dressed in thick winter gear. When they got close to Trott, their conversation stopped. Trott felt like he was being examined closely. He attempted not to look at them directly and stayed stock still beside the lamp. 

“You all right?” the one with a full beard asked. 

Trott was tempted to run, or even try to play it off like he did with the occasional police officer. The bad thing was that there were two of them, and Trott wasn't the strongest guy right now. He hadn’t eaten all day. Then there was another part of him that thought that _maybe_ he could appeal to these guys. Perhaps they had some alcohol in them, and were up for trying out a threesome. He’d met guys like that before. They took a bit of work but he had been successful on occasion. 

“Could be better,” Trott said, then sniffed. He offered a smile. “Got any cash you wouldn't mind parting with? For a favor of course.” Trott would never go the beggar route. He’d tried it before and it made him feel bad. At least this way there was a somewhat even trade. 

The two men exchanged glances. “You're a hooker?” said the one with the trimmed mustache. 

Trott shrugged. “It gets me money so that I can eat.”

“Oh,” said the bearded. “Well, if you'd like, we can take you to a pub?”

Trott thought that maybe this was a joke, but the man sounded genuine. He didn’t think people like this still existed, ones who’d actually help out someone like him. Trott shifted his weight, not knowing what to say at first. He _was_ hungry…

“If you're feeling generous, why not.” Trott pushed away from the lamp. He would be indebted to them, but he was sure once he had something warm in him he could think more clearly. 

He followed them to a pub just a short walk away. It was practically empty, and they sat at a table towards the back. The two men faced him, and Trott prepared to be interrogated. Before they could start, he asked their names after giving his own. 

“I'm Smith, and this is Ross. How old are you anyways? If you're a high school kid...”

“I'm almost thirty,” Trott confessed. He knew he could have lied, but he didn’t see the point.

Smith whistled. “Damn. You don’t look it,” he said.

“Thanks.” Trott was going to ask their ages, but the waitress came over. Smith told him to order anything he wanted, so Trott did just that.

While they waited, Trott hoped he didn't look too gross. His last shower had been far too long ago. It’s not like he had a mirror, but Trott was pretty sure his hair was decent. Probably.

The waitress passed by and set down a pint of beer for each of them. Trott eagerly brought it to his lips and drank half of it in one go. Ross and Smith stared at him. Once Trott set the glass down he looked back and forth between them shyly. 

“You’re not gonna ask for my life story, are you?”

“Don’t feel like telling it?” Ross asked.

“It’s just... really complicated, is all.”

“We’ve got time,” Smith said. 

The food arrived shortly after, and while Trott tried to eat like a civilized human being, Smith and Ross threw around questions. Between bites he answered to the best of his ability. Surprisingly, there were no inquiries about how many people he’d fucked or even how much he charged. They wanted to know about his actual life. Well, about it before he got into selling himself. It was odd, but as Trott ate, a comfortable warmth filled him. He didn’t mind telling them about how he’d gone to university and struggled to pay for it, or that his parents could care less about what he was doing and he hadn’t seen them in years. All this they listened to intently, never once even giving their own opinions on it.

By the time Trott had practically licked the plate clean of every last drop of gravy, had dessert, and gone through a couple beers, the pub was closing.

“It’s supposed to be pretty chilly tonight. You can room with us if you’d like. The sofa is free,” Smith offered.

Trott still didn’t know what kind of relationship Ross and Smith had, but they were presenting him with someplace out of the cold. He jumped at the chance and accepted. Smith and Ross each put some money on the table before they stood and slipped on their coats. Trott followed them out, and it was only a fifteen minute walk to their flat.

Inside was quaint. Trott stood close to the door, hands in his pockets.

“Would it be all right if I used your shower?” Trott asked.

“Go ahead,” Ross said. He pointed down the hall. “It’s the first room on the left. There’s also a spare toothbrush in the medicine cabinet.”

“Thanks.” Trott took off his shoes and coat, leaving them in the entryway. He felt the need to scrub himself down, and part of that went with the routine. Even though this wasn’t the usual. A shower would let him have a few minutes to think.

He was about to close the door when Smith stopped him. Smith held up a gray T-shirt and a pair of sweats. “Thought you might prefer to sleep in something clean, no offense. When you’re done just gimme your clothes and I can throw them in the wash.”

Trott nodded and took the clothes. Once the door was shut and the shower running, he let himself relax just a bit. It was a little unsettling, how nice these guys were to him, but Trott was immensely grateful for it. He stepped under the hot spray and let it hit his back. This was one of his favorite parts, getting to warm up so completely. There had only been a handful of occasions, like the last time, when he’d been taken without being allowed to bathe first, and he had to admit that those guys were pretty desperate and hadn’t had enough to rent a room. It left him feeling gross, more used than normal. He shook his head, clearing the thoughts.

After he was done and dried, Trott tried on the clothes. The shirt was quite big on him, and the sweats too long. But they still felt like a luxury, so he didn’t care about their fit. Smith took his dirty and worn outfit and whisked it off to the washing machine downstairs. He sat on the sofa, and Ross brought him a fluffy blanket and a couple pillows. Tiredness crept into Trott. He had trouble keeping his eyes open. Smith and Ross must have noticed because they told him goodnight and turned off the lights.

Trott hadn’t slept so deeply in months. When he woke, it was to light slotting in through the blinds. A clock on the wall told him that it was almost one pm. He yawned and sat up, rubbing at his eyes. Then he got up and went to the toilet.

The room on the opposite side had its door open a crack, and Trott couldn’t help but glance inside. He could see the bed, and on it, side by side, were Smith and Ross. Trott heard faint voices and music. Smith had a laptop set on this thighs, and they must have been watching something. Before he could be spotted, he moved away from the door.

Trott then noticed that the flat only had one bedroom. He doubted that Smith and Ross were only friends who were willing to be so close together in one little place. He supposed that it _was_ possible, but it was more likely that the two were together. He went back to the sofa and got under the blanket, stared at the wall while he thought things over.

It wasn’t much longer before Ross and Smith emerged. Ross made lunch while Smith went to switch Trott’s clothes to the dryer. Trott folded the blanket he had used and stacked the pillows on top of it, making more room on the sofa. When Smith came back, he sat down next to Trott.

“How’d you sleep?”

“Really, really good,” Trott said. “Thanks for not waking me up.”

“Thought you could use the extra hours.” Smith grinned. “I hope you’re hungry again. Ross makes some mean pancakes.”

“And bacon,” Ross added.

Smith snapped his fingers. “How could I forget the bacon?”

Trott would take any opportunity to eat that he could. A stack of three giant pancakes topped with syrup was set in front of him minutes later. Trott didn’t leave any to waste, and also managed to get down several strips of bacon. Smith was thoroughly impressed and congratulated him for being able to pack it in like a true champion.

Since it was the weekend, neither of his hosts had to go to work. The rest of the afternoon was spent playing video games, something that Trott had missed dearly. Even though it had been a while, it didn’t take him long to get back into the flow of using a controller. He was quiet at first, but quickly became more comfortable in joining Smith and Ross in conversation.

It was getting late by the time they ordered Chinese delivery. Trott sat between Ross and Smith on the sofa and shoveled chow-mein into his mouth, feeling absolutely spoiled. He was starting to become overwhelmed with emotion, tears pricking hotly at the corners of his eyes. He chewed, and didn’t bother to wipe them as they slid down his cheeks.

Ross was the first to notice. “Are you okay?” he asked, and handed Trott a napkin.

Trott took it. He tried to smile, but that somehow had the opposite effect. He set the carton of noodles down and bent over, hiding his face, telling himself over and over that he didn’t need to _cry_ , dammit, he was almost thirty years old. But he couldn’t stop, and it was embarrassing. He crumbled the napkin and let it fall to the floor.

There were suddenly two hands on his back, and the reassuring weight of them made him cry that much harder. Smith and Ross said nothing, just let him sob like a kid for several long minutes, until his eyes had nothing more to give and he was gasping broken breaths. Then, finally, he sat up straight, sniffing back snot.

What he didn’t expect was to be hugged from both sides. Trott was practically crushed, but it felt good, and he had _thought_ he had no tears left, but obviously he was wrong because they spilled out again, but this time he was able to smile, and even a choked laugh escaped him.

“It’s a little crazy, but I have an idea,” Smith said. Trott looked at him, trying to blink the wetness from his vision. “If you wanted, you could live with us for a while. We’d help you get back on your feet.”

“This place is tiny, but you’re welcome to stay,” Ross said.

Trott shook his head. “I’m thankful, I really am, but I can’t impose like that. You’ve already done far too much for me. I don’t deserve it-”

“None of that,” Smith interrupted. “It isn’t imposing. We want you here. Right, Ross?”

“Absolutely.”

Trott knew that if he wanted to, he could ignore them and go back to how it had been yesterday, out in the cold, hoping for someone to pick him up. But who would even think of doing that? He needed to learn how to accept help when it was being offered so honestly. He took a deep breath and wiped his nose with the back of his hand.

“I guess I really shouldn’t say no then, should I?”

He was embraced again, strong arms enveloping him, and for the first time in many months Trott felt like he had an actual home where he was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i almost had this finished and then was struck with an idea and that’s how this turned mega-sappy


	19. Pet Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 20 – Pet Play – Ross/Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn’t exactly ‘pet play’ because im taking major liberties, but it’ll have to do. again, this is an au, one that is completely made up. well, i mean, i didn’t invent the premise of this fic, but it’s in a class of its own. that being said, please pay attention to the tags. this is kind of like omegaverse, but with a little more to it.  
> Tags added: inumimi/inumusume, wolf!Ross, wolf!Alex, animal traits, omegaverse elements, knotting, mating cycles/in heat, mates, rough sex

They didn’t have a pack, hadn’t had one for years. After Alex had challenged the alpha and lost, he had been kicked out. Ross, who had always been by his side, left with him all that time ago. They had been together ever since, and while Ross thought of them as mates, Alex was still not quite decided on that word.

Each year Alex had been going off on his own for a week while his heat happened. It was almost excruciating, having to tolerate it alone, but he struggled through. He hated not being normal. Cycles only lasted once in the spring, but each time they left him embarrassed and frustrated. It was all because he wasn’t in the pack anymore. A group provided enough stability to keep his cycle almost nonexistent, and the only two who mated were the leaders.

If only he hadn’t gotten cocky. It was a foolish idea to go against the alpha, a battle he knew he would lose. Alex sighed. He supposed they could always join up with the pack that controlled the southern region. There was a guy there by the name of Trott that they had met a couple months ago who ran a less strict pack. He said they were free to join whenever.

But even though it was less safe, Alex was enjoying his time alone with Ross. They were close, inseparable even, and took care of each other. Hunting was more difficult, but they were always successful. They knew how to save up for the long, harsh winters. Ross was particularly good at making bear and deer skin clothing. Alex preferred to focus on weapons, searching out the best rocks for spear heads and carving branches for traps. They had such a close bond that Alex didn’t know what he would do if he lost Ross. They often times got into fights but never failed to make up quickly.

They currently had a small cave tucked away at the base of a hill. Ross had wanted to try to build a house, but Alex convinced him that it was better to use what nature provided. The cave didn’t leak, and in the winter it held heat. Ross liked messing around with fire, but Alex saw no need for it. Ross had gotten burnt once, and Alex thought that would have cured him of wanting to mess with it, but it hadn’t.

Alex was down the hill a ways from their home, squatted next to the stream. There had been no ice on it for weeks, and he watched a fish swim against the current. The salmon would be having their run very soon, and while that was always a feast, it meant there would be more bears in the area.

Not to mention Alex was at the end of proestrus. Ross had been extra affectionate over the past several days. Alex had tried to brush him off, but it was becoming increasingly difficult. The need he felt to have sex was rising, and estrus was just around the corner. It would be dangerous to leave on his own, and for the first time Alex cursed the salmon spawn. If only they could have run last week, it would have been fine. Now he didn’t know what to do. If he left, he’d be susceptible to the new string of bears in the area. He could try to stay far from the stream, but it was the easiest source of food, and there was no way for him to hunt efficiently with sex clouding his head. Usually he brought enough food with him, but recently the herd of deer they had been keeping track of was moving more and more north, farther from their home, and so they had been eating a lot more fish and the occasional rabbit they managed to catch.

Alex felt at a true dilemma. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t hear Ross come up behind him until he felt the warmth of a presence. Ross cleared his throat, and Alex’s ears swiveled to catch the noise. Then Alex tilted his head back, Ross coming into vision.  

“Hey,” Ross said, looking down at Alex. He leaned in close and nuzzled their foreheads together. “What you doing down here?”

“Just thinking.” Alex pushed back, then refocused on the stream. “It’s about time for me to leave again this year.”

Ross crouched next to him, his large tail knocking into Alex’s own. Together they watched a water skipper move along the clear surface of the stream.

“You know you can’t leave this time,” Ross said.

Alex frowned. He had a feeling Ross was going to be like that. “It’s important to me that I go.”

“Yeah, and it’s important to me that you _survive_.”

“I’m not weak,” Alex pouted. He picked at the grass by his feet and threw the blades into the water.

“I know you’re not. But just this once, with the salmon run being how it is, you should stay.”

Alex knew fully that he could ignore Ross. They were equals out here, not belonging to a pack. Anything went. But Ross was right that it was unsafe, and Alex was aware of the risks. However, his pride was stronger than anyone’s he had ever known. Even if he loved Ross, the thought of being seen in such a vulnerable state was terrifying and made him feel sick.

Ross leaned against his side. Alex dug his long nails into the soft earth, grounding himself. This was what it was like without a pack. His future was always uncertain. And while he liked being in charge of no one else but his own life (and of course in part Ross’), he could easily be killed tomorrow, or even the next day, by an irrational mistake.

“It’s not just for me that I leave, ya know. I don’t want you to be influenced by it.” Already he knew Ross could smell him. He had bathed this morning, but knew his scent was stronger now that he was to enter heat soon. His body was going to be adjusting more as well, and that meant he’d need to change his pants often.

“We’re mates,” Ross stated, and Alex rolled his eyes. Ross always said that, and he sounded like a pup in love. It was true that they were alone together, relied on each other and protected one another, but they had never done more than sleep close. The thought of having sex with Ross was…

Alex swallowed. He felt warm. “Course we are. But you know what might happen if we were together during it.” Alex refused to call his heat what it was.

“You mean we might have sex?” Ross said innocently, but Alex saw the grin out of the corner of his eyes, the flash of white pointed teeth.

“Exactly. Who wants that?” Alex could tell his voice was wavering. “It’s all bullshit anyways. What’s the point of it? Males can’t even have pups. It’s just an inconvenience.” It had been a question that put Alex through many sleepless nights. In the old pack there had been only one other male like him that went into the same type of heat as the females. He felt like an outcast, even though he was never treated as one. He and the other male had never gotten along though, so Alex didn’t know if they’d had similar experiences. Still, it made him different. Alex wasn’t quite as athletic as the other males, even though he was by no means powerless. It was all highly annoying.

“I wouldn’t mind it,” Ross said under his breath, but Alex’s ears caught the low sentence. He flushed and pushed at Ross, who let himself fall onto his side.

“Don’t joke around.”

Ross sat up, face serious. “I wasn’t.”

Alex glanced at him before he stood up. “Then maybe you should.” Alex wasn’t making any sense, but his mind was spinning. He couldn’t possibly do that with Ross… not after all these years of being together. Besides, Ross would find him in heat a disgusting sight, wouldn’t he? Alex waited until Ross lifted himself to his feet as well. “Race you back home,” Alex said, before taking off at a full sprint, Ross not too far behind. Alex didn’t know what he was going to do yet, but hopefully he’d think of something soon.

\-------

It came on suddenly like a summer storm, in the early morning hours when the sun was just beginning to hide the stars. Alex woke up shivering even though he was under many thick hides with Ross at his back. He curled in on himself, wondering if the fish they had ate last night had been bad, even though they had just caught it. He didn’t feel sick to his stomach, but his skin was clammy and he couldn’t seem to warm up. Alex waited it out for a while, not tired anymore. As he changed position, he felt a wetness between his thighs, and he stared with wide eyes at the ceiling of the cave.

He thought he still had a day or so, but his heat was already here. Alex grit his teeth as a pleasant flare of heat curled low inside of him, his cock responding almost instantly. He debated on getting up and making a run for it, but if he did that he would surely be in a worse position. At least here he was safe. Well, safe from bears… From Ross, not so much.

Alex covered his mouth, trying to keep his pants quiet. Ross was a pretty heavy sleeper, but Alex knew his body was slowly putting out pheromones. He hesitantly moved away from Ross, to the edge of their bedding pile. He was rapidly becoming hot all over, sweat building on his skin, soaking into his clothes, and so he pulled the hide coverings off.

Every second that went by wound Alex ever tighter. He was immensely uncomfortable having to lay on his side, cock hard and ass twitching. Every few minutes he felt the need to be taken, to be pushed into the ground and sunk into, to be knotted. Alex wanted it over with. If he was alone, it would be easier to find a hidden pool of water to submerge himself in and wait. But Ross was only an arm’s length away, and Alex _wanted_ him. The need tried to force a call from his throat, but Alex swallowed it down. He knew it was only going to get worse.

“Alex?” Ross’ voice was thick with sleep. Alex had no idea what to do. He squeezed his eyes shut, knees to his chest, arms wrapped around his thighs. He heard Ross shift, and then the unmistakable sound of him sniffing at the air. After that, silence. And then...

“You’re-”

“ _I know!_ ” Alex barked. He hated this, the want of his body for physical contact, for bites and bruises, something to quell the fire.

A cool hand brushed along his arm, and Alex shuddered. “Won’t you let me?” Ross’ voice was smooth and quiet, right next to his ear. “I want to help.”

Of course it would help, but then Alex would be nothing more than a bitch. His brain fed him messages, things to say to Ross, desperate things like _take me_ and _I need you_. Alex refused to say them, kept his mouth clamped shut. His body was practically vibrating, and it didn’t help that Ross was so close, touching him. How long could he keep this up? Another hour? Less than that?

Alex remained as still as he could, and eventually Ross sighed and got up. Alex concentrated on anything he could. He thought about when he was young, his siblings, the times he had almost died, anything to keep his mind off of what he was currently feeling. It helped somewhat, but every so often there was a wave of lust that hit him hard and he had to bite his lip to stop from crying out.

He must have made it a while, because when he opened his eyes Ross was kneeling next to him, a bowl fashioned from a tortoise shell in his hands. “Here, drink.” Ross held the water out to Alex, whose mouth was far too dry. Alex carefully uncurled and grabbed the shell, quickly swallowing the liquid. Ross took it back and left, only to return with more. Alex let the cold water cool his insides, and it relieved him somewhat, but it never dampened his desire.

“Your clothes are soaked,” Ross informed him, and he was right. Alex wanted them off, but with Ross around he didn’t want to take that chance. But he didn’t have to worry, because Ross set a clean pair by his side and stood. “I’ll be fishing in the stream for a little while.” He left, and Alex practically ripped off the wet skins. The dry ones were nice, and he was able to level his head, if only for a moment.

When Ross came back carrying several trout, Alex sat up. It was getting to be dusk, and he was hungry, having not ate all day. Ross gave him a fish and he ripped into it with his teeth, ate it like his ancestors did, full of savage need for sustenance. Alex didn’t understand how Ross was so calm around him. Usually males could hardly contain themselves if they so much as caught a whiff of a female in heat. Perhaps Ross just had a lot of willpower. Alex knew Ross was immensely strong, strong enough that he could have taken on the alpha himself. But Ross was also full of kindness, and he was even a little bit sweet. He’d never want to lead a pack, but he could if he had to.

After Alex had ate his fill, he went to the furthest corner of the cave and sat there, chewing on an old deer femur bone. Thankfully, Ross let him be, and when it was dark, Alex crawled outside to relive himself, which was difficult with an erection but he managed.

The hours of the night dragged on, and Alex sat on the hard stone until he was tired. He slunk over to their bed and laid as far from Ross as possible. His clothes were wet again, so he pulled them off. He laid on the soft bear fur, breathing heavily. He body wasn’t as excited as it had been in the morning, and he shut his eyes, was allowed to drift into a light sleep.

It couldn’t have been that many hours later that he came awake to the feeling of hands on his side. It was dark, but he knew the hands to be Ross’, the bluntness of his long nails and the calloused palms familiar. Alex momentarily forget what he was going through as those hands slid along his chest and down across his ribs. They stilled on his stomach, and Alex remembered what was up.

“Ross,” Alex tried.

There was breath at his neck and Ross had his nose pressed close, inhaling deeply. “You smell really good.” Alex squirmed. He turned his head to the side, but doing so presented the expanse of his neck, and Ross trailed his lips over it. “You’ll let me, right? If it’s bad, I’ll stop.”

Alex didn’t think Ross would be able to stay true to those words, but it was difficult to rationalize anything right now. He was worse than when this started. His body felt so heavy and like he was lying next to a fire. And that fire was Ross, solid and steady above him. Alex felt pure want tear through him, and he couldn’t stop the whine from escaping his mouth.

He felt Ross part his thighs. As his eyes adjusted, Alex could just faintly make out Ross’ figure in the moonlight slotting in through the makeshift log door at the entrance of the cave. Ross moved away from his neck, lower until he pushed his nose against Alex’s straining cock. When Ross lapped at it, Alex cried out, body twitching from the touch. But Ross went down further until his face met Alex’s tail that was curled up against himself. Ross gripped it and moved it away, leaving Alex’s leaking hole exposed.

Alex yelped when Ross licked over it and growled. The possessive sound sent Alex thrashing, and he managed to flip himself over after kicking at Ross. But Ross came right back to him, shoving his face between Alex’s cheeks and tasting him. Alex kept his tail out of the way, back bowing as he gave in to the feeling of Ross’ strong tongue rubbing at him. It felt amazing, and left him wanting more, even though he was somewhat mortified by his shameless display. He was blatantly presenting himself to Ross. His cock gushed fluid at just thinking about how he was going to be taken.

Finally, Ross pulled his face away and laid himself across Alex’s back. Hands were tight on his hips, and Alex moaned, a long, drawn out sound that Ross responded to with a nip to his shoulder. Alex pushed his ass back, and he felt the sheer heat of Ross’ stiff cock against his thigh.

“Ross, put it in,” Alex begged. His face burned. He didn’t _want_ to ask for it, knew he didn’t even need to, but he did it anyways. Ross’ nails poked into his skin and Alex hissed. He pushed back harder, eager for it.

“Okay,” Ross said. “Okay.” He shifted, cock lining up.

Alex panted, whole body shaking as Ross pressed in. The slide was so easy and it left Alex sobbing. He wanted to howl at the satisfaction that jumped across his nerves. Ross was big, so _big_ and Alex welcomed the stretch. “ _Fuck_ ,” he swore, shoulders jerking. “Fuck me.”

Ross pulled back, and when he slammed home Alex thought that he had been an idiot all these years. It was still shameful, but the feeling of being completely full was beyond anything he had ever felt. He howled, and Ross drove into him with more force. On each thrust forward, Ross pulled Alex’s hips back. The wet slap echoed off the cave walls, and Alex was getting lost in it. Ross was hot, molten inside of him. He felt himself coming, but his cock stayed erect. Alex panted into the soft fur against his face, drenching it with saliva.

He didn’t expect the fierce bite to his neck. It was painful, but also so _good_. Alex whimpered, and Ross growled, teeth deep. After he was let go of, Ross licked at the mark he’d made. Alex laid his ears back, wanting more. Ross’ thrusts were firm and went in far, but Alex’s stretched hole was clenching down, preparing. Alex’s mind was currently lost in the limbo of pleasure, too far gone to remember what was supposed to happen soon.

Ross slipped a hand around his cock, and it was almost too much. He tried to pry Ross’ hand off him, but Ross refused to let go. Alex thought he might pass out from the overstimulation. Ross’ cock was relentless in its pounding, turning him into a mess. Alex’s voice bubbled out of him in hiccups, his whines high.

Then, Ross gave one more hard push forward and stilled, and Alex’s eyes widened as he felt the swell of the knot just inside his entrance. This was what his body had been waiting for. It clung to Ross’ cock and held on. Ross’ growls strung together as he came, filling Alex up. Alex felt the rush of heat within him, and his own cock let loose between Ross’ fingers, sticky come falling onto the furs below. Alex panted harshly, trying to calm his racing heart. A sense of satisfaction was slowly washing over him as Ross stayed put, waiting.

It only lasted a few minutes. Alex felt Ross’ knot contract, and Ross slid out of him. A flood of come trailed after his cock, and Alex tried his best to hold it in, but there was too much of it. Again Ross’ tongue returned, and Alex shuddered. He pulled his ass out of Ross’ reach and instead hugged him.

Ross held him tightly, rubbing his face along Alex’s own. Alex let him. For the time being his heat was suppressed, but he knew that it would come back full force again. It would probably last a week too. But a week of sex like that with Ross? Alex smiled. He thought he could handle that, no problem. And maybe he’d even admit that he liked the thought of being Ross’ mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've written catboys before so why not dogboys, eh? im gross, i know, don’t even look at me, i'm sorry, okay, pls don't tell my mom


	20. Double Penetration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 21 – Double Penetration – Alex/Trott/Ross

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone remember how noot noot started? i sure do.  
> Tag added: Double Penetration

Alex brought the bags of groceries into the kitchen and set them on the counter. He only bothered to place the cold things into the fridge and left the rest as it was. It was true that it had been his turn to go food shopping, but no one said that he had to put it all away.

He slipped off his shoes and made towards the back bedroom where he knew Ross and Trott had to be, since they weren’t in the spare room editing. He arrived in front of it and the door was closed, which was unusual. Alex didn’t bother knocking. He turned the knob and opened it.

He didn’t expect to see Ross and Trott on the bed, naked, clearly fucking. Trott was sitting on top of a sprawled out Ross, circling his hips while Ross gripped them. They didn’t even acknowledge Alex’s intrusion.

“What, you guys couldn’t wait for me?” Alex asked.

“Who said we wanted you to join.” Trott said, and threw a glance at him.

“Trotty, don’t be like that,” Alex whined. He crossed into the room and stood next to the bed.

“Alex _does_ hate to be left out,” Ross agreed.

“I went and bought us food. Don’t I deserve to be rewarded for my hard work?”

Trott snorted. “Rewarded for doing your share of the chores? That seems like a reach.”

Alex pursed his lips. “I _also_ took out the bin last night. That shit was disgusting.”

“Congratulations, you’ve done something every other adult in the country has to do.” Trott stopped his movements and leaned down, chest touching Ross’. “Now if only we could get him to use the hamper,” he said to Ross, but Alex didn’t miss it.

Alex squinted at them with a frown. He moved around to the foot of the bed, which had arguably one of the best views. He saw a bottle of lube next to Ross’ leg. While Trott and Ross ignored him, Alex stepped out of his jeans. He looked down at his tented boxers and shoved a hand inside them. He was sure that Ross wouldn’t mind, but Trott… Trott got like that sometimes, even with him. The three of them usually did everything together, but once in a while Trott would take either one aside and focus only on whoever it was. When it wasn’t Alex, he felt left out.

He pulled off his boxers and lost his shirt. He put a knee onto the bed and hiked himself up. It dipped with his weight, but Ross and Trott were too absorbed in each other to notice. Alex picked up the lube and quietly undid the cap. He slicked his cock with as much as he could. They’d tried this before, a couple months or so ago, and it had, to all their surprise, actually worked. Alex had been intent on trying it again ever since.

Ross was moving slowly, doing more grinding into Trott than actual thrusting. Alex got close and set a hand on Trott’s back. Trott craned his neck the best he could to get a look at Alex.

“Can’t tell you no, can we?”

Alex didn’t reply. He grabbed the base of his cock and slid it against Ross’ until the head tapped Trott’s stretched entrance. He waited, listening for a complaint that he was sure Trott would make. When none came, Alex pushed in. It was a gradual process that took some real focus, but Alex managed to stuff his cock in alongside Ross’. The pressure was as strong as he remembered, and impossibly warm.

He could feel Trott shudder, and for a moment no one moved. Alex rubbed his hand into Trott’s lower back, hoping that it would somehow soothe the sting the man was no doubt experiencing. Trott hummed, and Alex saw him lower his head. He heard the sound of kissing, and was a bit jealous that he wasn’t able to partake in it.

Ross pressed up, and it caused Alex’s cock to be pushed out a bit, so he had to readjust.

“You all right, Trott?” Alex breathed.

“Never been better,” was the muffled response.

Alex tried to give his own thrust. It worked somewhat, but he knew that he and Ross were going to have to take turns. He had the better position, so Alex got as close to Trott as he could and shoved forward. Trott and Ross both groaned, and it drove Alex on. For the most part his cock stayed inside, but the lube helped ease him out partway. Alex kept a controlled strength behind each thrust, and soon enough Ross was moving opposite to him.

It was successful for a while, and when Alex wrapped his arms around Trott’s chest and brought him up, he and Ross both sunk in deeper. As Trott panted out a string of curses, Alex licked at the sweaty neck in front of him. Trott was squeezing down so good, Alex thought it nice of him to give Trott some love and cover Trott’s hand that was busy jerking his cock. Trott arched into him, mouth closed to stifle his noises but they still vibrated in his throat against Alex’s lips.

Alex looked down at Ross, and the man gave him a smile and a wink. Alex huffed a laugh, rubbed his beard along Trott’s shoulder. It was starting to become too much, being shoved into such a small place. But suddenly that small place got roomier as Ross slipped out. Alex pushed Trott back down onto Ross so that he could get a view of what was happening. Ross’ cock had come smeared on it, and Alex felt like the race was on to be the last one to finish.

He moved Trott’s hand out of the way and pumped him fast. He knew where Trott liked to be touched best, and so he trailed his thumb along the outside of the head. It had Trott humping into his hand and moments later painting Ross’ stomach with seed.

Alex let Trott go. He considered staying in Trott to finish, but decided that it would be best if he didn’t. He gave a few more thrusts into the loose hole before he pulled out and released into his hand. Once done, Alex moved back, his non-dirty hand on Trott’s ass to hold him open.

“Trott… You know that gif–”

“Don’t even say it,” Trott scolded, and turned himself away from Alex’s stare. His face had gone red. “Don’t make any jokes about that fucking gif.”

Ross sat up, an eyebrow raised. “Gif? What are you talking about?”

“Oh my god, _don’t_ start!” Trott rolled off the bed and frantically searched through a pile of clothes.

Alex grinned. “C’mon, Trott, it didn’t look as bad as that gif.”

“Oh,” Ross said, finally getting it. “The noot noot gif.”

“Shut up!” Trott pulled on a pair of boxers. “You two are fucking disgusting.”

Alex couldn’t resist laughing. “You were much sexier than that gif.”

“Damn, I wish I could have seen,” Ross complained.

Trott stormed out of the room, muttering something under his breath that Alex couldn’t quite catch. Alex looked at Ross. “Do you think he’ll let us do this again?”

Ross shrugged. “Probably. Better not mention noot noot for a while though.”

“But it’s so fun to say…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god help me. i would have bought that noot noot song had they put it on bandcamp.


	21. Glory Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 22 – Glory Hole – Turps/Alex + Trott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'd like to thank Barry for this one.  
> Tag added: Glory Hole

Turps didn't know who wrote it, but he was oddly protective of it, and even somewhat proud. Behind the Yogscast booth at EGX was a perfectly sized hole in one of the corrugated cardboard walls. Someone with a great sense of humor had written on a torn off sheet of paper 'Turps glory hole £5' (without the apostrophe, bless them) and taped it above the hole. When Turps saw it he couldn't help but laugh.

While he was busy tweeting out a picture of it, Trott found him back there giggling away. 

"What's so funny?" he asked. 

"Just this." Turps stepped aside and let the hole and note be seen. 

"You write that?"

"'Course not! I wonder who did. Probably Barry, seems like something he would do." Turps' phone filled with notifications as people replied to the picture. One of them was Barry saying "LUL .. that was me". Turps nodded. "Yup, knew it was Barry."

Trott smiled. "Classic Barry." Behind him, Smith stepped around the corner into view. Trott turned to him. "Mate, have a fiver on you?"

"Yeah, why?" Alex asked. 

"Turps has his own patented glory hole back here. Look."

Turps stood proudly next to the hole as Alex came over to examine it. Alex stuck his fingers in it but Turps smacked his hand away. "Hey, hey, no messing with my hole."

Alex grinned. He gave a knock to the wall. "Do you think there's a way behind this?"

"Well yeah," Trott said. "It's just made of reinforced cardboard. Go 'round to the front and see if you can find a way back there."

While Alex did just that, Turps eyed up Trott. "You thinkin' bout trying to move in on my business, Trottimus?"

Trott shrugged. "This is a pretty remote location. Don't see how you could get many customers."

"Well, Smith'll be my first, but the first of many."

"I bet," Trott said. "I don't know how your performance is, but you might have to think about lowering your prices." He smirked, and Turps shook his head. 

"That was hurtful. Just you wait and see. After I'm done with Smith he'll be wanting to give me a big tip."

Trott crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "You've got experience, then?"

Of course he didn't, but Turps was a master at lying. "Loads of experience. It's a steal to only charge five. I do it because I'm very generous and want to keep competitive prices."

"Smart," Trott said. 

There was the sound of shuffling behind the wall, and then Smith's fingers were coming through. The sound of his voice was somewhat muffled as he said, "I managed to find a path. It's quite cramped though."

"It'll do. Now get your dick out," Trott called to him. 

"What?" Alex sounded confused. "Mate, I don't think-"

"Come on, sunshine. Turps said he wants to have a go. Thinks his blowies are worth more than a fiver even."

Turps stared at the smug grin on Trott's face. He wondered if this was still a joke, but it didn't _feel_ like a joke. Next to him, he heard Smith mutter something incomprehensible behind the wall. "What was that?" Turps asked. 

"Nothing. Do you _really_ want to do this?"

Trott was standing his ground between Turps and the exit. For someone so short, Trott was fairly menacing when he wanted to be. Turps felt cornered, but also determined to prove himself. He hated to walk away from a challenge. 

He sighed quietly, then got onto his knees in front of the hole. It lined up exactly with his face. "All right, put it through." He was a bit nervous, but he was sure it couldn't be all that bad. 

"Give me a minute," Smith said. Turps heard the rustle of clothing and a zipper. There was no light behind the hole, and his face covered it in shadow. 

A full minute later, just as Turps was thinking maybe Smith had left, the hole was filled with flesh that was very much a cock. Turps moved back a little to let it come all the way through. Turps gave it a good hard look. Then he switched his eyes to Trott, who waved a hand at him, signaling to proceed.

Turps let his lips rest on the warm head. It was a bit strange, but not bad. He hesitantly opened his mouth as wide as he could and took Smith's cock in about halfway. He didn't think he could go much further than that. He thought about what he liked, and started to suck, tongue pushing against the underside. There was no feedback to see for him to go off of, so he just assumed he was doing it right. 

"Not even going to use your hand?" Trott prompted.

Turps wanted to glare at him, but he couldn't. So he let a hand wrap around the part he couldn't fit into his mouth. Then he pulled back until just the head was in, and stroked along the shaft. Smith must have liked this because Turps swore he heard a moan. He traced his tongue around the ridge of the head, then let it poke at the slit. He tasted a light tang of precome and wondered if he was going to have to swallow. Probably, or else Trott would laugh and tell him that he obviously knew nothing. 

Turps increased his suction and sped up his pumping hand. There was no way he was going to be called second rate by Trott of all people. It would be shameful and Trott would never let him live it down. He could just imagine the relentless teasing. 

Turps was so distracted by his own thoughts that he didn't catch the warning that Smith gave him. It was quiet, but Turps would have heard had he not been so focused. The strong taste of come filled his mouth, and Turps struggled to swallow it down, never once slowing his hand. Once he was sure that Smith was done, Turps released him. 

Turps sat back on his heels, panting lightly. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked at Trott. The man clapped, then pointed back at the hole. Turps saw that Smith was shoving a note through. Turps took it and unfolded it. It was a fiver. Turps crinkled it in his fist. 

"Well, at least he paid you," Trott said. "That's more than I expected."

Turps stood and shoved the money into his pocket. "Still think that was worth more than five."

"Whatever you say." Trott gave him a wink before he turned and left the way he had come. 

Turps stayed for a little while longer, staring at the hole. Then he grabbed the taped on sheet that held his name and ripped it off. He crumpled it and tossed it to the floor. Damn Barry. Turps would have to remember to dock his pay for a week.


	22. Shibari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 23 – Shibari – Sips/Lewis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tag added: Shibari

Lewis liked to read all kinds of literature. After he had explored Zen in depth, it got him interested in other topics of Japanese origin. So he browsed different subjects until he came across something called shibari. It wasn’t even that Lewis was particularly into any form of bondage, just that the intricate rope patterns across bare skin were beautiful to him. He knew that he had no curves or softness to his edges, but as he read more of people’s stories of being tied up, he wondered what it would feel like. Many talked about a type of complete submission and acting as someone’s sensory pleasure, things that Lewis hadn’t really thought much about before. It was all very intriguing, and the pictures he saw were quite stunning. Women wrapped in soft rope, suspended from the ceiling; some forced into tight, restrictive position, while others were spread out. It all was very pretty, even the simple ones that looked like a type of rope clothing. 

Then he went further still and was able to find loads of images of men tied up, and the look was somehow different. It was still artistic, but he felt a sense of urgency as well. It was more sexual, and Lewis didn’t know how long he wasted just looking at pictures. The need to try was building within him. But who did he trust? Was there anyone who would even want to do it with him?

Lewis wondered for a while before a face slowly came to him. It might be a stretch, but Lewis was willing to try. 

\-------

“You want me to what?” Sips asked, eyebrows raised high. 

“You heard me.” Lewis licked his dry lips. “Tie me up. But not just all willy-nilly. It’s called Shibari. It’s-”

“Yeah, it’s Japanese. Did you see this in one of your anime pornos or something?”

Lewis choked on a laugh. “No. I mean, I’m sure it’s in those, but that’s not how I found it.”

“So, explain to me again what it is exactly,” Sips said.

“It’s like bondage, but artistic. You tie the ropes on someone’s body so they make patterns. I don’t expect you to be perfect at it but...” Lewis shrugged. “I thought you might have a knack for it.” He was too embarrassed to mention how much he trusted Sips. 

“I was never in Boy Scouts,” Sips said. “I don’t even know the different types of knots. Seems complicated.”

“There’s a really good website that has some basic instructions. You could just try something simple.” Lewis was not below begging. “Please, Sips, just this once.”

Sips seemed to think about it. “It depends.... are you gonna be naked?”

Lewis tried to quell his blush. “Uh, do you want me to be?”

Sips grinned, and to Lewis it looked quite sly. “Absolutely.”

\-----

Lewis first bought the hemp rope. He picked out a dyed black that he thought would look good on his pale skin. Then he waited for Sips to show up. He was somewhat anxious, but also excited. He had no idea how it would feel to be tied up and at the full mercy of Sips. 

As Lewis was just finishing tidying his room, there was a knock on the door. He went to it. Sips stood with his hands in his pockets. Lewis smiled and let him inside. He thought about offering tea to help calm his own nerves, but Sips turned to him and said, “Want to get to it, then?”

Lewis found himself nodding, and Sips followed him to the bedroom. He had debated on using the lounge, but it didn’t have any carpet. The bed would be a much more comfortable platform to work on. This was by no means professional at all, and really it was probably more like simple bondage than the art of shibari or kinbaku, but Lewis believed in Sips’ abilities. 

“I have my laptop open with some instructions,” Lewis said. The laptop sat on the queen sized bed near the foot next to the bundle of rope. “Um... I guess I’ll get undressed.”

Sips busied himself with reading while Lewis shyly stripped out of his clothes. It was dreadfully awkward, since he knew his body was all sorts of imperfect, but Sips had requested it, so....

Lewis rubbed at his arms, already feeling goosebumps settle in. He got onto the bed and sat cross-legged, watching as Sips’ eyes flicked back and forth across the screen. He didn’t feel intimidated, but there was already a sense of lost power with the removal of his clothing while Sips kept his on. Lewis didn’t know what to make of it. 

Sips picked up the rope and unwound it. He took some time just letting it brush against his fingers, and Lewis knew it was pretty soft. The rope was solid and sturdy, nothing delicate about it. It gave off a fragrant, earthy smell. Sips tested the weight, and Lewis recognized the density to it. He watched, transfixed, as Sips stretched it out and pulled it taut. 

When Lewis met Sips’ gaze, there was a gleam in his dark eyes. Lewis swallowed. He waited, feeling the rise and fall of his chest with each breath. 

“Sit on your knees,” Sips said evenly. Lewis maneuver himself until he was in position. “Now turn around.” Lewis did just that. He stared at the wall and felt the warmth of Sips’ approach. 

The rope slid over his chest, just below his collarbone. Sips wrapped it around, this time right above his nipples. Lewis held his breath as Sips tied different knots against his back. It was a slow process, and as time went on a sense of peace overcame Lewis. He could feel the occasional pull of the rope, Sips looping it this way and that. 

It took some time, but eventually Sips had worked his way down Lewis’ torso. He brought the rope back up around Lewis’ shoulders. “Turn,” Sips ordered. Lewis’ legs were a bit numb, but he moved to face Sips. “Hold out your arms.”

He watched Sips tie his wrists together, then work up them. The tightness of the rope caused a lurch in Lewis’ stomach that wasn’t unpleasant. He took a sharp breath when Sips tugged on the rope and his arms folded up against his chest, and he sort of looked like he was praying. Sips came back down with the rope, making smaller knots as he crossed back and forth over his arms.

Lewis watched Sips’ hands. They held the rope with a certain authority and it caused a shiver to ripple through him. Lewis flicked his eyes up to Sips’ face. The man was concentrated fully on the task. 

Lewis’ vision tilted as Sips pushed him onto his back. Sips spread his legs and Lewis automatically tried to close them. Sips paused. The air was suddenly filled with tension that Lewis was sure was all in his head. He relaxed his legs and Sips gripped his thighs, twirling the rope around the right first, then passing over his cock to the left. Lewis waited as Sips tied more knots. 

It didn’t take much longer for Sips to get to the end of the rope. Lewis gave his binds a test. He wiggled around, and realized that for the most part he was secured. Only his legs were able to move regularly, but his thighs were decorated with the rope. He wondered how he looked. 

“Damn,” Sips said under his breath. He traced a finger along the rope coiled around Lewis’ stomach. “Nice color choice.” 

“Thanks,” Lewis said, and smiled.

Sips continued to trace the ropes, stopping to push down on each knot. Lewis laid still, and when Sips got to Lewis’ bound wrists, he pulled. Lewis sat up, face close to Sips’ own. The awareness of his vulnerability swept over Lewis and his eyes jumped to Sips’ lips. He felt Sips’ hands tighten on his wrists. Lewis swallowed hard, and he knew it was foolish but he wanted to kiss Sips, or have Sips kiss him, just something to stop the maddening staring that Sips was doing. 

Lewis looked down, not knowing what to say. He didn’t know what was going through Sips’ head. Lewis had no complaints about the lattice work of rope, but he wondered if Sips found fault in the work. He desperately wanted to see the array of knots on his back, but the only mirror in his house was in the bathroom.

“You look sexy all tied up,” Sips said suddenly. “Even if I didn’t do the best job.”

It almost startled Lewis, how deep Sips’ voice was. He barely registered that he had just been given a compliment, so focused on the baritone instead. Somehow Lewis was able to locate what he should say. He glanced up at Sips.

“It means a lot to me, you doing this… If there’s anything you want in return, just let me know.”

Sips’ mouth twitched. “Anything?”

“Well, within reason of course.” Lewis was fairly accommodating but some things were always going to be plain impossible.

“All right,” Sips said. He pushed Lewis back down onto the mattress and hovered over him. “I’ll take a kiss, then we’re even. That good?”

Lewis thought he would choke on his heart because of how hard it lurched. He stared at Sips, mind gone blank. Then he nodded, because Sips must have been waiting for some sort of answer.

Sips lowered his head until their lips touched, and Lewis couldn’t hold back a soft, pleased noise. Sips’ mouth was so warm against Lewis’, the press of his lips just the right amount of firmness that had Lewis longing for more, something that would fill in the empty spaces.

But Sips pulled back. He tugged on Lewis’ wrist binds and sighed. “I better start untying… it’s gonna take me awhile.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fam, i really wanted them to fuck but i do not have the time nor energy to write it right now -cries- pls, i need more sips/lewis in my life, why is no one writing it, why must i be the only one


	23. Voyeurism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 24 – Voyeurism – Ross + Sips/Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags Added: Voyeurism, Accidental Voyeurism

In all fairness, _Ross_ wasn’t the one fucking on the living room floor where anyone at any time could see. Plus, it was the middle of the day, and the blinds were even open. It was possibly the brightest room in the whole place, and there Sips was, just casually banging Alex. But Ross was getting ahead of himself.

The night before they had all went out drinking, because it had been Friday and Sips had been in town. They had gotten much too wasted and had stayed out until the pubs closed. Alex’s flat was literally just a block away, and so Alex let them both stay over since he had the space. Ross took the spare room (like he always did) and Sips the sofa. Ross had fallen asleep as soon as he hit the mattress.

He hadn’t woken until well past noon. He had been sure that he was the first up, too, since Alex usually enjoyed wasting entire Saturdays just sleeping. He didn’t know about Sips, but the man could leave at any time if he wanted.

Ross had intended to do that after eating something first, of course. He’d finished up in the bathroom and was going to go to the kitchen to see what Alex had in the cupboards. But to get to the kitchen you had to go around a corner into the living room first.

He had still felt a bit groggy as well as experiencing a dull headache. It wasn’t bad, but it was annoying. Ross walked the few steps to the corner, and was just about to turn. Then he’d heard it: the unmistakable sound of Alex moaning. Ross instantly knew it was sexual in nature, too, because it had a certain breathlessness to it.

So Ross had stopped just before he was about to put a foot around the corner. He steadied himself against the wall and _very_ carefully leaned forward until he could see around it.

And that was where he was now, getting a very clear eyeful of the copulation. Both men still had their shirts and socks on, but that was it. Alex was on his knees, chest pushed into the carpet by Sips’ arm over his upper back. Sips had a firm grip on Alex’s hip as he was driving himself in.

It was only a shock for a moment, really, because then Ross felt embarrassment heat his face and slowly work its way down into his stomach. He moved back a bit, wondering if he had been caught. But the sounds still continued, the heavy panting accented by small noises every so often from Alex with a grunt or swear from Sips.

Honestly, Ross should have expected something like this to happen. Just… not so out in the open, where he could stumble on it. He was actually interested in the reasoning behind it. Sips could have went to Alex’s room, where there was a door. Also, Ross wondered why/how Alex was even up yet. There were a lot of questions and no answers. Ross thought it best to take another look.

Alex’s face was turned away from Ross, instead facing towards the window on the far wall. Sips was close as he leaned over Alex, head near Alex’s own. If Sips looked to his right, he would surely see Ross peeking at them. The thought of being caught watching them jump-started Ross’ nerves. He could suddenly hear his heart beating in his ears, his blood rushing around, forcing a shiver through him. Ross swallowed, his mouth a bit dry. He wondered what had happened to his headache.

Ross watched as Sips stilled his thrusts. Were they done? But then Sips, with a type of hidden strength that Ross hadn’t suspected he had, pushed Alex onto his side before pressing down on his shoulder, effectively putting Alex on his back. Sips picked up both of Alex’s legs and raised them high. As Sips pushed inside, he bent Alex’s legs straight in, and Ross had no idea that Alex was that flexible, and that _did_ things to him.

He could see Alex’s face and how flushed it was, slick with sweat, his hair still somehow looking great. Sips dipped down and licked at Alex’s lips, and Ross had to look away for a moment. While he felt a little guilty for watching, he also couldn’t stop the arousal that curled around his insides. Ross didn’t want to be _that guy_ but… a little adjusting of himself couldn’t hurt.

Ross let his hand past his waistband and turned to look again. Sips was rolling his hips at a controlled pace, nose to nose with Alex. The image reminded Ross of amateur porn, and Ross scolded himself for thinking that. This wasn’t like porn at all. Okay, so it was on the basic level, and he knew it was wrong of him to keep staring, but who in their right mind could look away? Ross was transfixed. He had to take a second to make sure he wasn’t breathing too heavy, though he doubted that the two would be able to hear him through their own sounds.

Sips set down one of Alex’s legs and stayed up on his knees, and Ross knew the position let Sips get deeper. Now he could see Alex’s straining cock, and it moved with each drive in that Sips gave. Ross palmed over his own cock, yet he resisted actually grabbing it. Doing so would solidify that he was in reality enjoying this far too much.

Alex’s voice was getting higher, his moans sounding that much sweeter, and Ross was reminded of when Alex would sing. It almost sounded like that, but dirtier, with an edge of desperation. Ross flicked his eyes to Sips’ face, which was slack and focused solely on Alex. Ross found himself _wanting_ to be caught, if only to see how Sips would react. He suspected that Alex would be more whatever about it, but Sips… would Sips’ eyes widen in disbelief? Would he stop, or continue? Something in Ross told him to walk out there, hand in his pants and all, but he held back. He was better than that. Well… sort of.

It seemed like Alex was reaching his limit. He fisted at his cock and grit his teeth, neck straining as he tipped his head back against the carpet. And Ross knew exactly how Sips must have felt as he leaned down to nip at Alex’s exposed neck. Sips kissed at the bobbing Adam’s apple, and at that Ross let himself give in completely.

He wrapped his fingers around his cock just as Sips gave a low growl. The sound ripped through Ross, and he had to cover his mouth, bite his fingers. Alex whined, and it was just like music, how it mixed with the wet slaps and labored respiration. Ross couldn’t look away, couldn’t stop from quickly trying to bring himself as far along as the other two had to be. He could see how tightly Sips was holding onto Alex’s leg, the deep indents in the soft skin of his thigh, the sunlight from the window lighting up every slick path of sweat that ran down. Ross wanted the scene burned into his mind forever. He thought it a shame it wasn’t caught on film.

Sips kept fucking Alex, even as he tensed and shook, mouth open but silent as he came across his stomach, some managing to make it to his chest. Ross was biting his fingers so hard that it hurt, and his eyes told him to blink, but he _couldn’t_ do it, couldn’t miss this. Sips slowed, but each thrust was rough, and Ross counted them until they stopped completely and Sips squeezed his eyes shut, breath coming out in a loud whoosh followed by a very curt but gasped, “Shit.”

Ross spilled into his hand, trying to catch all of it. He moved back and slumped against the wall.

He heard Alex ask, “Did you just come in me?”

“My bad,” from Sips.

Ross could have laughed. But then he remembered where he was and what he’d witnessed, so he swiftly made his way to the bathroom and locked the door as quietly as he could.


	24. Boot Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 25 – Boot Worship – Trott/Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tag added: Boot Worship

“How much were they?” Alex asked as he inspected the hiking boot. The brown leather exterior was highlighted down the middle by red laces. He let his fingers trace over the deep grooves on the bottom. “They look really nice quality.”

“A couple hundred.” Trott said. “Wanted a good, solid pair.”

“For all that hiking you do,” Alex teased. He put his hand inside, feeling the comfortable interior.

Trott clicked his tongue. “I plan to get into it, now that I’ve got the proper footwear. They’re more for alpine terrain, but I’m sure I’ll visit a mountain someday.”

“Hmm.” Alex held the boot up, coming to the conclusion that it was quite small, but even so, it was dense in his hand. He lightly tossed it up, and caught it with the other. The scent of new leather hit his nose. “Might have to get myself a pair.”

Trott rolled his eyes. “As if you need more shoes.” Trott made to take it, but Alex held it out of reach.

“This smells pretty good, actually.” Alex brought the boot closer to his face and sniffed. It was an almost fresh mix of rubber and money well spent. Alex was very familiar with this type of smell, except the heady leather addition was different.

Alex didn’t notice that he had closed his eyes until Trott coughed. He looked at Trott with a grin, and Trott raised an eyebrow in question.

“This is new,” Trott said. “Since when have you had a shoe fetish?”

Alex laughed, his fingers skimming across the heel of the boot. “It’s not a fetish. I just know how to appreciate good footwear is all.”

“Sure,” Trott offered. “Want to see how they look on me?”

“All right.” Alex handed back the boot and Trott undid the laces. Alex watched him sit on the bed and put his foot in each one before quickly tying neat bows with the red cord. Once done, he stood. Alex whistled. “Very nice. They suit you.”

Trott gave a few different poses, turning this way and that, holding up a foot behind himself, then extending one out towards Alex. Alex could tell that Trott was proud of his purchase.

Meaning it to be an elaborate joke, Alex put himself on his knees and bent his head towards Trott’s feet. He expected Trott to move, but the boots stayed in place as Alex laid a kiss to each one. When he glanced up, Trott looked nonplussed. But the confusion quickly shifted to something more controlled.

Trott raised a foot and set it on Alex’s thigh. Alex felt the rubber grips through the thin material of his khakis. It increased as Trott pushed down harder. Alex didn’t know what to make of it. He sat back, a hand behind him and he watched the boot. Trott picked it up, and as it touched his chest Alex took a sharp breath in. Trott pushed, and Alex let himself lie back on the floor.

He stared up at Trott. No one said anything. Alex could feel the weight of a question hanging between them, and he could either answer by staying quiet or moving away.

Alex stayed quiet, body still.

Trott slid his foot down, and the grips got caught on Alex’s shirt. They tugged it, before it sprang up in release as Trott moved lower. Trott hovered his boot over Alex’s crotch.

Alex waited, hands curling into fists. He wondered what it would feel like, to be stepped on by Trott. He wasn’t opposed to the idea at all. In fact, he was looking forward to it. Alex tried to sit up, but he was instantly forced down again by Trott pushing at his chest. It momentarily took the air out of his lungs, and Alex gasped.

Trott moved up this time. He let the toe tap into Alex’s jaw, closing his mouth, and Alex shivered. Trott allowed the boot to rest lightly against Alex’s throat, and it sent a secret sort of thrill through him. Alex swallowed, and his Adam’s apple hit the bottom of the boot for a moment.

Trott drew the toe along Alex’s jaw to his cheek, and it brushed along his beard. Alex turned his head into the cool slide of it. The boot had to be somewhat heavy, but Trott held it up tirelessly. Alex’s eyes followed it as Trott moved it over his head, then back down until the toe was hovering above his lips.

“Go on,” Trott gently commanded.

Alex stuck out his tongue and traced the ridges of the hard rubber outsole. It was rough, but there was smoothness in certain spots. He drew circles on the toe, tasting the sharp musk of leather. An involuntary moan slipped out, and Trott tilted the boot forward. It touched Alex’s teeth, and he opened his mouth as wide as he could. He could barely manage it, but was successful in stuffing just the tip of the toe in. Alex bit down, feeling the slight give of the leather. Saliva pooled, and Alex swallowed it, his tongue laving back and forth over the ridges.

It was unexpected when Trott pulled the boot away. Spit slid from Alex’s mouth, making his lips shine. And finally Trott gave Alex what he had been anticipating. The heel of the boot pressed solidly onto his covered cock. Alex hummed at the feeling, hips pushing up into it. Trott held his foot still as Alex rubbed himself against it, a blush spreading up his neck and onto his face. It was shameful, and Alex knew it, but it felt too damn good to stop. His cock was aching and the weight of the boot on him was exhilarating.

For a brief moment Alex felt like a dog, an animalist urge overcoming him. “Harder,” Alex groaned. He let his eyes meet Trott’s and he begged for it without saying more. Trott shifted, and the pressure increased. Alex practically purred. He thrusted against the boot and Trott held firm.

Alex knew he could get off like this, with Trott towering over him. Alex panted, desperate to take himself out of his khakis, but his hips wouldn’t stop moving. His back arched up from the floor and he grinded against Trott’s foot, loved every second of it. And when Trott started moving the boot up and down along his cock, it did him in.

He bit his lip, temporarily lost to the rush of orgasm as he came in his pants. He groaned as his cock became sensitive, body giving a few twitches. Trott slowly took his foot away, and Alex covered his face with his arms, reality sinking in, and the haze of pleasure dissipating far too fast.

“Interesting,” Trott mumbled.

“No it isn’t,” Alex huffed.

“It very much is.”

Alex peeked at Trott from between his arms. Trott was smiling at him, a certain look in his eye that told Alex that Trott had a plethora of devious ideas in his brain ready and waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10/10 would write again -eyes emoji-


	25. Shotgunning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 26 – Shotgunning – Sips/Lewis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stole the premise for this from the wonderful Elisong. There are like, 4 different things ‘shotgunning’ could refer to so I just took it as the one dealing with weed. 4/20 blaze it cool kids.  
> Tags added: Shotgunning (smoke), Smoking, Peer Pressure

Yet another party. Lewis sighed as he knocked on the door of Smith’s place. It wasn’t that he disliked parties, but it seemed like every weekend he was going over to someone’s flat, bingeing on gin, then returning home shitfaced. He had _wanted_ to start working on his health, which would include cutting back on alcohol. But he didn’t want to be one of _those_ people who went to a party and only drank water. And if he didn’t go to the parties then he might miss out on something.

Smith pulled open the door, and Lewis was hit with the unmistakable smell of weed. This was different. He didn’t think anyone he knew smoked weed. Lewis gave a tight smile and Smith stepped to the side, letting him enter.

“Trying out something tonight,” Smith said. “Sips brought some good stuff with him.”

Of course it was Sips. Lewis should have known. He went to the lounge, which was covered in a haze of smoke. Sips sat on the sofa, Ross on his right. Trott was in a chair opposite them. Smith brushed past Lewis, giving his shoulder a pat on the way. Lewis stood outside the circle until Sips noticed him.

“Nice of you to finally make it,” Sips said lazily. He patted the empty spot on the sofa.

Lewis hesitated, eyes looking around the room for some sort of alcohol. He found none. There was only an ashtray on the coffee table with a few stubs in it. He took up the area offered, feeling out of place. He wasn’t big into smoking, let alone weed. He hadn’t even tried the stuff before. Lewis sat rather stiffly on the sofa, hearing the conversation around him but not really listening.

Lewis watched Sips take out a zippo lighter along with a small baggie filled with joints. He removed just one of the rolled papers, and flicked open the lighter. The tip glowed as Sips took a drag from it. He released the smoke and it curled towards the ceiling. He held the joint out to Lewis, an eyebrow raised.

The offering was innocent enough, but Lewis didn’t feel the need to take it. He shook his head. Thankfully, Sips just shrugged and passed it on to Ross. Lewis found it strange seeing the people he worked with and was friends with so relaxed, just having a smoke. He expected this kind of thing from Pyrion, not the hat guys. And Sips… well, there was a lot about Sips that he thought the man would probably do. The more he sat and observed the passing of the rolled weed, the more he realized that yeah, this was something Sips would definitely initiate.

By the time it came back around to Sips, the joint was used up. Sips took out another one, lit it, but this time he held on to it between his fingers.

Lewis sat back against the sofa, wondering if he should just leave. He was about to tell everyone goodbye when Sips was suddenly close, pressed up against his side. Lewis turned to him and their noses brushed. Sips kissed him, and Lewis’ mouth was parted just enough for him to taste the incoming smoke that Sips exhaled.

It was unexpected, and Lewis turned away, coughing. He felt a little dizzy and it left a weird taste on his tongue. He was going to tell Sips that it wasn’t much appreciated, but when he looked back, Sips had on a lazy smile.

“Here,” Sips said, and he held up the joint. “Just give it a try, Lewis. You wanna be a big boy, don’t you?”

Lewis rolled his eyes. “I’m not really into it.”

“Then what about this.” Sips placed the joint burning end first into his mouth. He held it between his teeth and leaned towards Lewis, pointing at it.

Lewis had seen this before, in some movie or other. He supposed it wouldn’t hurt to just give it a shot. Smith, Ross, and Trott were all quiet, watching him. Lewis tried to ignore them as he placed his lips around the end of the joint and sucked in lightly. The smoke filled his lungs and Lewis pulled off. He let it out, and as he did he felt a slight buzzing start in his head. It wasn’t unpleasant, and Lewis stared at the wall, wondering if he could get high from just one hit. Probably not. But he already felt faintly altered, as though doing it again wouldn’t be bad.

He felt a hand under his jaw, and Lewis let his head be moved sideways. Sips’ face was close again, and Lewis allowed himself be kissed for a second time. The smoke flooded into his mouth and he swallowed it. Lewis pushed back against Sips’ lips in some type of defiance, only he wasn’t sure how it was defying anything since he was actually enjoying it. He blamed it on the weed.

Kissing Sips was almost relaxing, in a way. It wasn’t the greatest taste, but that was slowly fading. He focused on the softness, the wet glide of Sips’ tongue across his teeth. Lewis wanted to close his eyes and get lost in the feeling, but Sips broke them apart.

A joint was stuffed between Lewis’ lips, and then Sips lit it before he wrapped an arm around Lewis’ shoulder. “Welcome to the big boys' club.”

Lewis sighed. It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol I know nothing about weed what you read here is what I pulled from google searches and my good friends Elisong and letgoofmygreggo (the true cool kids).


	26. E-Stim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 27 – Erotic Electrostimulation – Alex & Ross & Trott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Replacing ‘Branding’ with ‘e-stim’. Based off when the guys did their fun little ‘shock challenge’.  
> Tags added: Erotic Electrostimulation, slight exhibitionism

“What if,” Alex said, “we were to use the ab trainer inappropriately?”

From his computer, Trott gave him a confused look. “Didn’t we already do that?”

Ross agreed. “Pretty sure we weren’t supposed to strap it to our legs and try to walk with it.”

“Naw,” Alex drawled. “That was nothing. I was thinking something a little… more.”

It didn’t take Trott and Ross long to figure out what Alex was getting at.

“Mate, that’s probably a _really_ bad idea,” Trott said. “It probably says somewhere in the instructions to _not_ use it below the waist, and we already did that.”

“Come on, Trotty.” Alex spun around in his chair. He grinned. “Just imagine what a little shock would feel like to your dick.”

“I’d think it would hurt,” Ross offered.

“I’m with Ross on this one.” Trott pointed at Alex. “If _you_ want to try it, then go for it. But I’m pretty sure if you set it higher than five you’ll wreck your dick.”

Alex laughed. Then he was quiet for a moment. Ross and Trott waited. Finally, Alex asked, “Do you dare me to do it?”

Trott and Ross exchanged looks.

“Sure,” Ross said.

“Why not.” Trott shrugged. “It could be interesting.”

“I knew you two were into kinky shit.” Alex stood and went to retrieve the ab trainer from its place on the other side of the room.

“Whoa there, _we’re_ not the ones who suggested this idea in the first place,” Trott said, and he crossed his arms. “ _You’re_ the one wanting to shock your dick.”

“Pretty sure you two like seeing me in pain,” Alex called. He found it on top of a box. “But hopefully this won’t hurt.”

“Should we take bets on what setting he can get to before it’s too much?” Ross asked Trott. He looked very amused by this whole thing. “I personally think Smith can take a little pain.”

Trott hummed in thought. “He might make it to double digits, but at what cost? What if he fries the nerves in his dick?”

“Can that happen?” Ross frowned. “He set it at forty on his legs for a second and he was only sore for a little after that.”

“True.” Trott glanced over at Alex, who was busy untangling the cords. “I guess it’s only harmful if you use it over an extended period of time.”

“How should I do this?” Alex interrupted. “Should I put the ab part over my pants?”

“I don’t think that will work,” Trott said. “Pretty sure it has to be touching your skin in order to send the electrical current.”

Alex looked at the device in his hands. He tilted his head. “So… I should wrap one of these,” he held up one of the arm bands, “around my dick?”

“It’ll surely be wrapped around too many times then, won’t it?” Ross asked. “What if you just put a band flat over yourself? Maybe that will work.”

“Guess we’ll just have to try it out.” Alex walked over to the door, locked it, and then sat on the couch. Again, Trott and Ross shared a look. They both got up and went over to Alex, who appeared deep in thought.

“What is it? Having second thoughts?” Trott teased.

“Just trying to decide if I should do this while hard.”

That got a startled laugh from Ross. “Maybe just start out as you are? To see if the electric shocks have any effects.”

“Good idea.” Alex unzipped his jeans and pulled them down to mid-thigh. He took out his cock through the fly of his boxers, not leaving it in the open for too long as he spat onto his hand and smeared the spit onto himself, then laid the arm band across it.

Ross and Trott stared intently at the band as Alex picked up the controller and turned the device on. He clicked the button that changed the intensity to one. He didn’t feel anything, so he changed it to two. Alex _thought_ there was something, but he turned it to three anyways.

He felt a fairly light tingle. It wasn’t anything except odd. Alex wondered if he should just go for it and crank it up, be he thought he better not try anything too crazy. He clicked the button three times, surpassing Trott’s prediction of five as ‘dick wrecking’.

“So?” Trott asked. “You feel anything?”

Alex could finally sense the pulsing electrical current. It wasn’t as intense as he was prepared for. It was almost relaxing, but still strange. “Yeah, it’s like a tickle.”

“Should have put it on your balls then,” Ross snorted.

“Saving that for you to try,” Alex said. He gave two more clicks, and finally he was starting to feel something a little _more_.

The current alternated between a rapid pulse and longer seconds of electricity. It was almost like a vibration, only slightly different. Alex leaned back into the sofa and glanced at Trott and Ross. The two were closely watching the arm band, as if it would suddenly bulge. And maybe that wasn’t too ridiculous a thought, because Alex felt heat low in his stomach, and it didn’t help that he was being observed by two sets of eyes.

As Alex stayed still, he waited for Trott or Ross to say something. They didn’t, so he made a show of clicking the button once. At nine, it was definitely noticeable. Alex sucked in a breath, and it caused Trott and Ross to finally look at his face. Alex grinned. “Not gonna lie. It ain’t bad.” He knew his cock was getting hard, and any regular person would probably call the experiment a success and turn it off. But Alex wasn’t one of those people.

His thumb pushed down and brought the intensity to ten. It caused his thighs to twitch, and he was sure that was a look of concern Ross’ was giving him. Trott was too hard to read. Alex tried to stay as relaxed as he could. The trainer was making quick work of getting him aroused. It was still a weird feeling, but it was also pretty pleasant, and even somewhat sexy. Definitely none of that had to do with him being watched so keenly. Nope.

Alex found that he liked it best when it started to do the pulsing. The little shocks ran along his nerves, and he was fairly certain that his cock was confused by what was even going on, but it was very much liking it. Alex made to spread his legs wider, but his jeans got in the way, so he pulled them down past his knees.

“Who’s the kinky one now,” Trott muttered. He was so quiet that Alex almost missed it.

“Guess I am,” Alex admitted. The buzz of lust was working its way through his body. He wanted to touch himself, to add some friction, but he resisted. “Shit, I should have thought of this sooner.”

“It’s impressive you didn’t think of it the moment it arrived in the post,” Ross said, a smile tugging at his lips.

Alex tried to give him a wink, but it wasn’t that successful. He was pushing back into the plush sofa, sinking into it, his breathing getting heavier. The current felt even more intense now, even though he hadn’t changed it from ten. When the pulsing started up again, he bit his lip, eyes almost shutting. He let his gaze roam lazily to Trott, then to Ross. He was sure that they had come closer, but he didn’t know when.

A sudden boldness swept over Alex. He raised the controller in front of him until he knew Trott and Ross were looking at it. Then he quickly clicked the button two times. He felt the change instantly. The shock bordered on being painful, but it was also so _good_. Alex felt the rapid build of his orgasm and he panted. He couldn’t hold in a moan as the pulsing started up. He was going to come like this, without even touching himself, right in front of his friends.

Ross and Trott continued to watch him, silent. Alex was sure that they must have liked it, or they would have walked away by now. The thought pleased him far too much, and when he hit the intensity button, changing it to thirteen, it was an overload. Alex came with a groan, hips bucking up too hard, and the movement caused the arm band to slide off onto the floor. Alex looked down at his cock, at the come on his thighs and the bit on the edge of the sofa.

“Fuckin’ hell,” Alex huffed. “That was some serious shit.”

When he looked up, he noticed that Ross’ face was quite red. Trott was turned sideways, staring at the far wall.

“Seems like it was,” Ross said. He fidgeted with the hem of his shirt and refused to move his eyes from the floor.

“You guys need to try this.” Alex realized that the trainer was still going, so he shut it off.

“Well,” Trott said, “there _are_ three pieces.” He turned and looked from the device, then to Ross, then settled on Alex. “If you’re up for another round…”

Alex laughed. He patted the spot on the sofa next to him. “Mate, I’m _always_ up for another round.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ima refer to this fic as ‘guys just being dudes, doing weird things’.


	27. Pole Dancing/Lap Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 28 – Pole Dancing/Lap Dance – Alex/Trott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Replacing ‘Xenophilia’ with pole dancing and lapdance (pretty light tho). This is just silly stuff because honestly these prompts are starting to wear me out. Good thing there are only a few to go!

“Usually I don’t like basements, but this one isn’t half bad,” Alex said as he looked around the space.

He and Trott were staying over at a friend’s place for the weekend while they were visiting him in Leeds. The house was small, but the basement was fully furnished and acted as the spare room. It even had a toilet and shower in its own area in one corner. Alex stepped off the stairs and walked around, Trott behind him.

The floor was covered with a few large rugs here and there. A long leather sofa was against the far wall, along with a television and coffee table. Alex carried his bag over and threw it next to the sofa, then flopped himself onto one side of it with a sigh.

Trott surveyed the room, and after he set his own bag down he noticed a metal pole close to the corner on the left of the sofa. He walked over and wrapped a hand around it, his palm absorbing its cold. He tried to give it a shake, but it was of course firmly in place. He didn’t know the purpose of it. Surely a single pole in the corner wasn’t adding much to the structural integrity of the basement?

“Trott, what you doing over there? Gonna give a little show?”

Alex’s words pulled him from his thoughts. Trott held on to the pole and turned around it slowly until he was facing Alex. He stuck out a hip and placed a hand on it.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you, sunshine?”

Alex grinned. “Course I would. Show me those slick Chris Trott moves.”

Trott laughed. He faced the pole once again, sizing it up. He’d seen strippers use a pole before, but he was pretty sure he didn’t have the strength to do anything fancy. He reached up as far as he could, then jumped. He grabbed on to the pole hard and squeezed it between his thighs. He shimmied up it until he was close to the ceiling, then hung his head back and stared at Alex.

“How you like this?” Trott asked. He let go of one hand.

“Super sexy.” Alex leaned back into the couch and made himself comfortable. “Can you do a spin?”

Trott could sure give it a good go. He curled in his foot and curved his body to one side, then pushed off and leaned to the other. He acquired enough momentum to make it around the pole a couple times, but the friction quickly warmed his hand. Trott was already getting tired of holding himself up, so he slid to the floor where he gave a low bow. Alex clapped a few times.

“I’m still working on my routine,” Trott said, and walked over to stand in front of Alex.

“Yeah?” Alex raised an eyebrow. “What else is part of your routine?”

Trott put on a show of acting like he was thinking about it, as though he had such an elaborate routine that it was hard to remember it all. Then he came forward and sat himself on Alex’s thighs, one knee to each side. Trott let their chests touch and gave him a quick teasing kiss.

With a downward grind of his hips Trott had Alex tilting his head back, exposing his throat. Trott went for it, and the hot licks he gave the pale neck made Alex let out a groan. Trott rocked his hips with each flick of his tongue, trying to create his own rhythm. There was no music, only the sound of their breathing.

Trott didn’t know exactly what to do, so he just kept his lower half in motion. He moved back his head and lifted off Alex’s lap for a minute, put his hands on the shoulders in front of him. He attempted to cock his hips this way and that in some sort of fashion that resembled dancing. Alex’s lips twitched, and Trott thought he would surely be laughed at. But Alex stayed quiet, so Trott sat back down, rolling his hips. He stared at Alex and pouted his lips.

That had Alex snorting. Trott felt hands on his ass as Alex’s legs spread a little wider. Trott was pushed downwards and he could feel the growing bulge under the thin material of Alex’s basketball shorts. Alex tried to kiss him, but Trott moved just out of reach, back arching. Alex gave him a pointed look and Trott smirked at him.

“Still think I need more practice?” Trott asked.

Alex hummed. “Just a little more.” This time Trott let himself be kissed.  

There was the sound of the door to the stairs opening, and Trott felt panic set in. He scrambled off Alex’s lap and sprawled himself on the couch. He just managed to get out his phone as their friend came down the stairs. Trott glanced over at Alex, and the man had a leg crossed over the other, hands on his ankles, arms blocking the view of his crotch.

“You guys ready to go?”

“Yup,” Trott said, and stood. He walked towards the stairs, blocking their friend’s view of Alex.

“Just gonna take a quick piss, then we can leave,” Alex said.

Trott kept the knowing smile off face as he asked if he could see their friend’s ferret again.


	28. Omorashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 29 – Omorashi – Sips/Lewis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pretty sure i could write about Lewis and Sips getting drunk a million times and never get sick of it.  
> Tag added: Omorashi

Sips didn’t visit as often as Lewis would have liked. So whenever Sips came up from Jersey, Lewis set aside time to spend with him. Usually this included taking him and a few others out to eat and for some drinks afterwards. But tonight everyone else had plans, so it was just Lewis and Sips. 

Lewis treated Sips to some fine vegetarian cuisine (even though Sips told him that he didn’t need to waste money on him) and instead of going to a pub they went back to Lewis’ flat. Lewis had a vast number of almost full alcohol bottles in his kitchen, and he was ready to open up the brand new bottle of Langley’s No. 8 that his father had given him for his birthday. Lewis had wanted to crack into it right then, but told himself to save it for a special occasion, and this was as good an occasion as any other.

Lewis brought some whiskey, the gin, and two tall glasses into the lounge where Sips sat on the sofa, scrolling through Twitter on his phone. Lewis then retrieved some ice and made up a drink for each of them. He knew Sips wasn’t the biggest fan of gin, so he let Sips start with the whiskey. Lewis stared down into his clear drink, admiring the outside innocence of it. Then, he raised it to his lips and took a small mouthful, just to savor the flavor. 

It was good, better than he had expected even. Lewis tipped the glass back, drained it, and then refilled it. Lewis could feel Sips watching him, an eyebrow raised just so. Lewis offered a smile. 

“This is top quality, if you want to try some,” Lewis said, and held up his glass. 

Sips looked amused. “Even if I drank some, it seems like you’re enjoying it enough for the both of us.”

Lewis laughed. He shifted, turned more towards Sips. He took in another mouthful and swished it around before he swallowed. “I rarely allow myself to splurge on the good stuff. If I did, I’d be an alcoholic in no time.”

Sips nodded. He took a taste from his own glass. “I think you like getting drunk.”

“Hm, well it does make me feel pretty nice.” He said nothing about how bad the mornings after usually were, but he always got through them in the end. It was worth it, if only he got to enjoy the addictive flavor of well-crafted gin.

It’s what led Lewis to drink glass after glass, until only a little remained in the once full bottle. So much for making it last. But Lewis couldn’t bring himself to care, not when he couldn’t stop smiling, body warmed all over and his head swimming pleasantly. He was saying something to Sips about last week’s livestream with Turps, and he reached over and touched Sips’ arm. 

Lewis stopped mid-sentence, fascinated with how nice Sips’ skin felt under his fingertips. Lewis drew his hand down along the haired forearm, until he got to the back of Sips’ hand. Here it was softer yet, and Lewis let himself pet the area, fingers running over Sips’ bony knuckles. He stared hard at their point of contact, relishing in the how much cooler Sips was than he. 

It took Lewis a second, but he noticed breath against his ear. He turned his head towards it, and his nose bumped into Sips’ cheek. Lewis giggled, and grabbed on to Sips’ hand. He didn’t know if he had moved closer, or if Sips had, but Lewis didn’t sweat the details, he just laid a kiss to the cheek in front of him, the roughness of it pleasant on his sensitive lips.

Lewis sat back, couldn’t remember what he had been talking about. He barely registered Sips’ hand underneath his own until it moved, turned, and their palms were together. Lewis tipped his head back and looked at Sips, saw the man focused on their hands until he flicked his gaze up, met Lewis’s eyes. They were so dark to Lewis, the only light was of a couple yellow lamps in the far corners of the room. He knew they were brown like his own, but because of the shadows he couldn’t distinguish the pupil from the iris. Lewis didn’t even feel himself leaning forward until Sips squeezed his hand and he stopped, vision filled solely with Sips’ face. 

“Hey,” Lewis mumbled, tongue heavy. He was in such a good head-space, all he wanted to do was _stare_ at Sips, at the creases by his eyes, the fine line of his nose, the tiny hairs on his cheeks, chin, and above his lips. Lewis didn’t even blink. 

“Hey yourself,” Sips said, and the thick sent of whiskey washed over Lewis, and he breathed it in. 

“I really like your face,” Lewis confessed, then grinned. He tried to bring up his hand, but couldn’t, and remembered that Sips was holding on to it. He attempted to let go, but Sips firmly held onto it. 

“How much do you like it?”

The question caught Lewis off guard, and he endeavored to think for a moment of a good answer. All he could come up with was, “Like, a lot.”

Sips smiled at him, and Lewis congratulated himself on being successful. Now if only he could get his hand loose so that he could touch Sips’ forehead. It had this small shiny spot that Lewis was sure must feel nice. But Sips wasn’t letting go, and his drink was in his other hand, so he was at a dilemma. 

Lewis pouted, and Sips raised his eyebrows, the shiny spot moving up. Finally the gears started spinning for Lewis, and he turned his head just enough to finish the last of the gin he held, then he set it on the coffee table. Now a hand was free, and he raised it, going right for that forehead spot. But Sips ducked his head just in time, and instead Lewis made contact with soft, short hair. He wasn’t too mad about it. 

He let himself pet Sips’ head, much like he would a dog. But then he got bored of it, and his hand slid down to rest on Sips’ shoulder. His eyes naturally fell on Sips’ mouth and lingered there. 

Lewis must have been staring for some time, because when he finally looked up, all he could see were Sips’ half-lidded eyes and felt the warm press of his mouth to his own. Lewis fumbled, but Sips led him through it, helped remind him of how their lips were supposed to move together. Lewis couldn’t quite get it right, and he laughed when Sips pulled back for a second, only to have it go muffled as Sips shoved in his tongue.

He groaned against the heat of it, the wet slide, and he curled his fingers into Sips’ shoulder, nails catching his shirt. He breathed in deep through his nose, and underneath the alcohol he could smell the subtly of Sips’ spicy cologne. Lewis wanted more of it, to not lose that smell, but he was enjoying being kissed too much to move. 

Then he felt the weight of his full bladder all too clearly. He pulled back from Sips’ insistent mouth. “Really need to piss,” Lewis said the best he could. But Sips didn’t let him go, only brought their lips together again. Lewis gave in to the kiss, enjoying the heady press of Sips against him. But he hadn’t relieved himself the whole night, and he had pretty much downed an entire bottle of gin. He was quite wasted, although he knew he needed to get up and stumble to the toilet. Or at least, ask Sips to assist him. 

So he tried to ask, turning his head and pushing at Sips’ shoulder. “Help me to the toilet,” Lewis slurred, and made to stand up. Sips let him, but kept a tight hold of his hand. Lewis spun in the direction of the bathroom, swaying. He leaned into Sips, using him as a support. He shuffled, feet dragging, until they made it to the doorway of the bathroom.

Lewis reached in the room and tried to locate the light, but he was pushed rather roughly against the doorframe, Sips grabbing both his wrists and pinning them in one strong hand above his head. Lewis’ mouth was assaulted again, and he shivered at the low growl Sips let out against his lips. Sips kisses along his jaw, down to the crook of his neck. It tickled, and Lewis squirmed, reminded that he was only three steps from the toilet. Lewis struggled uselessly against Sips’ much more sober body, trying to think and form a coherent sentence. 

“Sips, I gotta go.”

Sips only hummed against his neck before giving it a nip. When Sips pushed their crotches together, Lewis groaned, a spike of arousal hitting him. It was more intense than usual, and after it ebbed he was more acutely aware of the need to piss. 

“Sips,” he tried again, only to be ignored. Sips ground his hips forward, and Lewis felt a repeated pressure on his bladder. It was getting to be too much to hold in. “I’m gonna piss myself.”

Sips stopped, and Lewis thought that he was finally going to be let go. Instead he was forcefully turned around, chest to the doorframe, hands still held captive above his head. Sips rubbed against his ass, and with a free hand Sips reached around to Lewis’ front and placed it below his navel, half on the waistband of his trousers. Sips pushed, and Lewis felt the heavy weight on his bladder, his need to go rising, threatening to come out. He was completely trapped, and Sips was doing nothing to lessen his hold. 

Sips’ voice was at his ear, breath a rush. “You gonna wet your pants like a bad little kid? Soil your underpants?”

Lewis groaned, the words mixing in his head, and he thought he was going to do just that. The toilet was so close, in the corner of the dark room, but just out of reach. Sips needed to let him go if he had any chance of making it in time. Urgency filled his rocking brain even as Sips panted behind him and continued to add increasing pressure. 

“Lewis, don’t you want to be a good boy? If you can’t hold it in then you’re going to make a mess.” Sips shifted back, giving Lewis a momentary relief before he was pushed on harder than before.

It was definitely getting to be too much. Lewis swore that it was already starting to come out. He tried to stop it, took a deep breath. Sips slid his hand down, palming at Lewis’ cock through his jeans. Lewis needed to move _now_ or he really was going to make a mess. 

“Sips, I can’t-” Lewis cut himself off with a strangled moan as Sips worked his hand along the zipper and seam, pressing down roughly only to drag his hand back up, all the while thrusting against Lewis’ ass like he was trying to fuck him. And Lewis would have loved for Sips to do just that, only not right at this exact moment, when he was a mere second away from a loss of control over his bladder.

Sips bit down on his ear, and Lewis gave one last fruitless fight. But it only made him have to go more, the sudden movement, and Lewis let his forehead rest on the door frame. He could hold back no longer, and with a half-sob he let his muscles relax. He felt the warmth rush out of him, wetting through his briefs and jeans to run down his leg, but it was so fantastic and even more so because he was drunk that he didn’t even care about the embarrassment he would experience later.

“That was naughty of you,” Sips said, voice scolding.

Lewis shrugged weakly, panting. At least the floor wasn’t carpet. Sips released his hands, and Lewis let them drop to his sides. He slumped against the door frame when Sips stepped back. He was tired, but he didn’t have time to relax. Sips flicked on the bathroom light, almost blinding Lewis. He was turned around, and Sips clicked his tongue.

“Look at what you did. Your pants are soaked and it’s even on the floor.” Sips crossed his arms as Lewis saw the dark front of his jeans and the little puddle next to his foot. “Now you have to change your clothes.”

 Lewis gazed at Sips, at the self-satisfied tilt of his lips. He wanted to be angry, and probably under normal circumstances he would be, but all he felt was content.

“Help me change?” Lewis asked as sweetly as he could.

Sips sighed dramatically. “All right. But only this once.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why did i enjoy this so much and why do i want to write more of it jesus help me


	29. Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 30 – Toys – Alex (Ross, Trott)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags added: Toys, Dildos, Masturbation, Fantasizing

“Well, Smith, you wanted to see one...” Ross smothered his laugh behind a hand as Alex held the package he’d just unwrapped. 

Yeah, he hadn’t been lying when he said he wanted to see a bad dragon dildo in real life, even touch one. But now that he had it, it was quite intimidating. 

The outside of the black box read ‘Nox the Night Drake’ along with the company logo. It was sealed, so he knew that it was no joke. Alex turned it over in his hand, reading the back description. He was immensely curious as to what it looked like. 

“Go on,” Trott said. “Open it up.”

Alex found a scissors then proceeded to cut towards Trott. Once the seal was broken, he undid the flaps and pulled out the goods. It was definitely the strangest thing he’d ever seen. The box had said ‘medium’, and this medium was as long as a coke can plus a half. It was thick too. The flat base was dark, and the bottom of the shaft was a grayish purple colored that ombréd into pink at the head. Alex could only stare, taking in the curve of it, the smooth bumps that ran along the top. He could feel Ross and Trott behind him, waiting. 

He gripped the silky silicone and raised it up. “It’s pretty girthy,” Alex commented. He turned to Trott and Ross, fingers skimming the underside. 

“Look at that thing,” Ross said, eyes wide. “It’s like something out of an alien movie.”

“Mate, it’s supposed to be a dragon dick, not an alien’s,” Trott said with a laugh. 

“Yeah, but if dragons existed do you think their knobs would be like that?”

“Doesn’t look all that strange,” Alex said. And it didn’t, not to him. It had the same general shape of a real dick, only with much more curve and a pointier head, including a few different textures. But it was definitely a dildo. Though, now-a-days what phallic shaped object _wasn’t_ seen as a potential dildo?

“It’s kind of sexy,” Trott commented. Alex held it out and Trott took it. “It’s so smooth.”

“Said it was made of _premium_ silicone. I wonder how expensive it was.” Alex watched as Trott passed it over to Ross. “I feel kind of bad.”

“Why?” Ross questioned, setting the wide, flat base of the dildo on his open palm. “It’s a pretty extraordinary gift.”

Alex looked long and hard at it. It _was_ thoughtful of whoever had sent it, since he _did_ say he wanted to see one. But was he actually going to use it? It was quite exotic, and he liked that about it. He wondered what it might feel like, how that curve would hit along his insides. 

“I think he’s considering the value of it,” Trott mused, smug smile on his lips. 

“Fuck off,” Alex said automatically, with no force behind his words. Maybe he would try it out, just as to not let it go to waste. Someone had graciously spent money on him, and if he were to just leave it to collect dust, he’d feel guilty. 

Ross handed it back to him, and Alex returned it to the box. 

\-----

He took it home that night, washed it of any Trott and Ross germs, and set it back in the box on his dresser. Alex got ready for bed, and when he returned to the bedroom his eyes moved toward it. He stood there, looking at it, somewhat anticipating taking it out. He could always wait, do this some other time. But he wasn’t tired, and the more he eyed the black box, the more he itched to remove the toy from its confines. 

Alex gave in, went over and took it out. He brought it back to his bed and sat down. In this low light, the colors seemed to melt together more evenly, and he held the base and pointed it out. It did look pretty normal. He wasn’t into bestiality, but if dragons were real and had cocks like this, he didn’t think he’d mind getting fucked by one. As long as it was of this size and not any bigger. 

He found the bottle of lube he kept close, then sat back in bed. He raised the toy up to his face, examining it. He couldn’t resist opening his mouth, just as a test really to see if it would fit. Alex let the silicone tip enter, then more of it, and the head fit okay. But there was a bulge just after that, and he felt it along his teeth. He tried to widen his mouth as far as he could, and with some force managed to get past the wider start of the shaft and take in a bit more. Before it reached the back of his throat he stopped, let his teeth bite down ever so lightly on the spongy material. His tongue laved against it, tasting, feeling. Then he pulled it out.

Alex set it on the bed next to the lube and shoved his hands into his sleep shorts. He had no problem working himself up. All he really had to do was think about Trott and Ross, how he wished that they were in the room with him. How he’d like for Trott to pick up the toy as Ross spread his legs apart. Alex groaned, his cock stiffening in his grip. He’d thought about them often, probably _too_ often, but he couldn’t help fantasize about being pinned down by both, Trott saying an abundance of filthy words while Ross kissed him roughly. He could imagine their heat, the slide of sweat skin against his own as Trott opened him up with his fingers. 

Alex took his shorts off. He covered his own fingers in lube and placed them at his entrance. He went back to thinking about Trott, and pushed a finger in, moving it around. How would Trott do it? All gentle and slow, or quickly, as though it were an inconvenience to have to prepare him. Alex bit his lip, the image of Ross coming forth, of his large hands on his chest, rubbing against his sternum and over to his nipples. Alex moaned and shoved another finger in, curling them up and then widening them. His other hand glided along his cock, thumb picking up a bead of precome and rubbing it into the shaft.

He knew he needed to spend a little longer on himself, so he continued with a third finger. His mind brought forward images of Trott kissing his thighs and Ross palming his leaking cock. How much he’d give, just to spend one night with them, to have his body be at their mercy. Alex tipped his head back, wanted bites at his throat. Filled with frustration, he could only imagine what they’d feel like. Would he ever get the courage to ask them? If he did, would they accept? He didn’t want to think about being rejected. 

Alex removed his fingers, tried to catch his breath. He reached for the toy and grabbed it, then coated it with lube. Alex looked at it for a moment, saw the shine it had acquired. It was so foreign, but his excitement rose. He lowered it between his legs, teased the tip against himself before he pushed it in leisurely. The stretch was acute at first, then gradually faded to a dull pulse. Alex kept going, intent on taking all of it. 

When the wide base reached his ass, Alex let himself adjust. It was almost too much, but the curve helped. The head rested close to his prostate, and Alex was highly aware of the pressure. He brought the toy out just a bit, and the slide of it stirred him up, had his toes curling. He thought of Trott holding it instead and started to drive it in deep, over and over, maintaining a steady pace. His other hand kept a tight grip on his cock, feeling it throb with his rapid heartbeat.

Alex wasn’t big on toys, but this one was doing wonders. He was sure it was because of the curve. Every drag in and out built the desire low in his stomach. If he closed his eyes, he could clearly envision Ross as his side, watching Trott piston the toy with precise accuracy. Alex swore, back bowing. He wanted that, _needed_ that. It was one thing to do this himself, but he was achingly desperate for more. Two more sets of hands and eyes, two more cocks. If only they were here so he wouldn’t have to bother with these fantasies that pushed him right up to the edge.

He stopped thrusting the toy and just rotated it around. It was an odd feeling, but also somehow hot. He could feel the size of it, how he was stretched wide around it. Alex wanted to know what it looked like in him, wished he wouldn’t have given away the stand mirror he used to have. He brought the toy back to its earlier position and each push in he made more forceful than the last, and soon enough his cock was drooling onto his stomach and hand.

Alex only had to imagine Trott and Ross staring at him, encouraging him on, and he grit his teeth, moan caught in his throat as he came. He panted, licked at his lips, staring at the ceiling. He carefully removed the toy and let it sit on his chest.

He wondered if Bad Dragon made vibrators. He’d have to check later.


	30. Happy Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 31 – Happy Halloween – Sips, Lewis, Trott, Ross, Alex, Turps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it said to do ‘any combo of the prompts’ but i just did some fun times for Halloween. nothing explicit here. i’m not a Spice Girls expert but i do think the guys could pull off dressing up like them. hope everyone had a fun Halloween if they did something for it!

They had planned it for a month, fought over who would be who, watched the video to ‘Wannabe’ so many times that they were sick of it, and had a debate on whether or not to shave their facial hair. Finally they could present their hard work to all the employees at the office on October 31.

They decided against wigs, but had focused most of their efforts on the outfits and “routine” they would be attempting to perform. Purposely, they waited until the party had been going on for a while, intent on making a grand entrance.

It was Turps dressed as a pirate who saw them in the hallway, almost spilling his beer he laughed so hard. “Who are these fine young ladies that have graced us with their presence?” he asked.  

Trott, hair in short, messy pigtails, wearing only a shiny pink babydoll dress and flats, spun around. “Can’t you tell?”

“Yeah,” Ross said. “Thought it was fairly obvious.” He tugged at the hem of his own skin tight union jack dress. The red heeled boots he wore made him tower over Turps.

“Well of course I know who y’all are. Do you think I’m uncultured?” Turps grinned. “Everybody’s gonna love this.”

“They better,” Alex complained. “It took Trott two hours too many to get my hair this frizzy.” His leopard-print crop top showed off his midriff and he rubbed at his exposed stomach. His matching pants were low on his hips. “Sips got away with the easiest costume.”

“It’s because I have the best muscles.” Sips held up his arms and flexed. His black tank top showed off his biceps. Each had a temporary tattoo that he gave a kiss to. “I’m the most athletic out of these bitches.” He raised a baggy sweat pants clad leg and gave it a kick towards Turps.

“Careful,” Lewis said. He put a hand on Sips’ shoulder. “Save it for the performance.” Lewis glanced down at his black spaghetti-strap dress and sighed. “I don’t know how I’m going to do anything in this without flashing everyone.” The hem stopped at mid-thigh.

“I’m sure no one will complain if you do,” Trott said with a wink.

“Come on then, let’s go show you off.” Turps motioned for them to follow and they made their way to the main room.

The computers and desks had been moved out, and was instead filled with people in costumes. Different stand lights flashed a rainbow of colors from opposite corners, and the music was turned up loud, blasting something fast and techno-like.

Turps flicked on the main lights and shouted over the music. “The main entertainment has arrived! Make room!”

Someone cut the music, and there was a moment of confusion as everyone turned towards the door. Turps stepped aside, and Ross led the guys in. There was instant yelling and catcalling galore, and all five stood close, posing for the onslaught of pictures people tried to take.

“Hey, hey, save it until after the show,” Turps announced. Then he pointed towards the stereo. “Someone set that thing to the right song. You know what one.”

While it was being changed, all five assembled themselves in the cleared area just like they had practiced. Sips and Alex stood in front. Slightly behind them in the middle was Trott, and to each of his sides were Lewis and Ross. They stood still, the crowd around them going quiet, waiting in what was probably drunken anticipation.

The song started up, and together they danced as best they could. The three in dresses were more cautious about how they moved, but Sips and Alex did a whole lot of jumping and shaking around. They sang along, and so did their audience. The routine got messed up towards the end, but no one seemed to care. When the song ended, the sound of applause was deafening. They were split apart and absorbed into the mass of their friends and coworkers. The song was changed over, and the dancing continued.

Lewis almost tripped because of his heels, but Sips caught him and propped him back up. Trott weaved in and out of people, Alex and Ross trailing after him until they started some sort of conga line, and a few others joined in. It was hard to tell who was who with all the costumes, but it didn’t much matter.

Everything had been a success, and once they were wore out from all the dancing, the self-titled "Spice Boys" lined up close together and let everyone take as many photos as they wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a million thanks to everyone who read and left kudos/comments! it's been a fun go!


End file.
